Le Survivant de l'Enfer
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: [Fanfiction sur Aventures] Une vieille prophétie annonçait le retour du Dieu Créateur dans mille années, pour sauver le Cratère. Théo de Silverberg croyait que ce n'était qu'une légende... Jusqu'à ce jour.
1. Prologue : La Prophétie

_Bonsoir ! Aujourd'hui, je reviens avec une nouvelle petite fanfiction à chapitres, qui, je suis sûr, vous intéressera, puisqu'elle est entièrement consacrée à notre trèèèèèèès cher Mahyar. Quôôôôa ? Une fanfiction entière avec Mahyar Shaki... Shakeri en personnage principal ? C'est possible ça ?! Oui, c'est possible, et ça commence... Maintenant ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'alternerai un chapitre de cette fanfiction avec un chapitre de Royaume en Perdition._

 **Disclaimer :** Mahyar Shakeri est sa propre propriété. Bob Lennon, Fred, Seb et Krayn appartiennent à eux-mêmes. Balthazard Octavius Barnabé, Théo de Silverberg, Shinddha Kory et Grunlek sont la propriétés de leurs Youtubeurs respectifs, de Mahyar et d'Aventures. Aventures est la propriété de Mahyar et Bazar du Grenier. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits, écrire c'est un plaisir qui ne s'achète pas :D

 **Note de l'auteur :** Cette fanfiction est l'adaptation, en chapitres, en plus sérieux et en plus précis de mon petit univers que vous commencez à connaître. Il va falloir vous accrocher, j'ai tellement d'idées que ça risque de vous faire mal à la tête mouhahahahahaha.

 **LE SURVIVANT DE L'ENFER**

 **Prologue : La Prophétie**

"Il y a de cela mille années maintenant, dans un royaume ancien, perdu et aujourd'hui disparu, un enfant naquit, de l'alliance amoureuse d'un puissant pyromage, qui maîtrisait mieux que personne l'élément feu, l'utilisant à la fois comme un outil et une arme, et d'une mage des ténèbres, nécromancienne et invocatrice, dont les noms se sont perdus avec le temps. Certains diront qu'ils sont à l'origine de la naissance du Cratère, et les considèreront donc comme les Dieux Créateurs. D'autres affirmeront qu'ils ont créé un monstre, que personne ne serait capable de contrôler, ni d'arrêter, et qu'il sera à l'origine de notre perte. La vérité ? Ils étaient les premiers à avoir donner naissance à un enfant capable de transformer le monde qui l'entourait à la seule force des mots.

En effet, en grandissant, le jeune enfant développa un don très spécial, offert, disait-on par les Dieux. Il lui permettait de remodeler le monde, en écrivant le mot, lui donnant une forme, une vie. Ses parents virent immédiatement en lui un moyen de se faire de l'argent, eux qui avaient alors toujours vécut dans la misère. Ils utilisèrent le don de l'enfant à des fins misérables, révélant l'enfant non seulement au monde, mais aussi à ceux qui voyaient en lui le Mal lui-même. Il est dit qu'un jour, le puissant pyromage demanda à l'enfant un royaume à la taille de son ambition. Et ainsi naquit le Cratère, cette terre aride que le jeune garçon peupla de vie, d'arbres et de créatures toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres. Sa mère demanda elle le pouvoir. Elle devint la première "Maîtresse des éléments", capable de contrôler les enfants de la Terre, de l'eau, du feu et du ciel. Elle est actuellement la seule connue. On dit qu'elle serait à l'origine des drames naturels de notre monde, les tornades, les orages, les tsunamis.

Mais l'enfant n'était pas naïf, il savait parfaitement que ses parents n'étaient pas fait pour diriger, encore moins pour contrôler. Alors qu'il se promenait un matin dans les bois, la légende dit qu'il invoqua, dans un cri de désespoir, un sauveteur, une personne capable de le sortir de cet enfer, tout en lui permettant de subsister, loin de la jalousie et de la folie des hommes qui peuplaient la Terre.

On dit alors qu'un prophète apparut devant lui, qui, d'après les témoignages, serait le Dieu de la Lumière en personne, celui-là même que servent aujourd'hui les fiers paladins touché par sa foi divine. Il lui livra alors des paroles, désormais sacrées et connues de tout disciple de la Lumière, mot pour mot.

"Toi, enfant des quatre sources et maître des mots, dans mille ans jour pour jour, tu sauveras cette terre. Mais tu ne peux point rester ici pendant ce laps de temps, la folie des hommes, la source des ténèbres, tenteront de pervertir ton âme. Crois en mes mots, garde ta foi, et tes pas un jour te ramèneront sur ta terre natale, pour que ta destinée s'accomplisse."

L'enfant, impressionné, ne répondit pas. Il ne comprenait pas l'enjeu de sa vie sur cette terre, il ne comprenait pas la scène qui se jouait devant ses yeux. Doucement, le Dieu de la Lumière posa sa main sur le front de l'enfant, qui tomba immédiatement dans un sommeil profond. Ses souvenirs furent remplacés par d'autres, plus adaptés à la nouvelle vie qui l'attendait. Son don lui-même s'effaça de sa mémoire, pour sa propre sécurité. Le Dieu plongea ensuite l'enfant dans un puits magique, qui, dit-on, envoya l'enfant dans un autre monde, où il vivrait pendant mille ans, avec la promesse de revenir ensuite sur sa terre pour la sauver du plus grand cataclysme des hommes.

De cet enfant aujourd'hui, seul le prénom subsiste : Mahyar, le Dieu Créateur."

"Foutaises !"

Théo de Silverberg jeta son livre saint dans le petit étang qu'il longeait, sous les regards curieux de ses trois autres amis, Bob, Shin et Grunlek. Ce n'était qu'une histoire pour faire croire aux jeunes paladins qu'ils étaient en sécurité. Il était simplement devenu trop âgé pour y croire.

Et pourtant, la prophétie ne venait que de débuter.

* * *

 _C'est assez court, et j'en suis désolée ^^' C'est que le prologue, et il n'avait pas besoin d'être long de toute manière :D Mais le premier chapitre sera beaucoup beaucoup plus long, ne vous inquiétez pas :D A très bientôt pour le premier chapitre !_


	2. Chapitre 1 : Campements Forestiers

_Coucou ! Je vous poste le premier chapitre de cette fanfiction avant de me lancer dans la suite de Royaume en Perdition :3 Tout d'abord, un énorme merci à Rubeale, Kimi', Hakukai, Maddey, Isil-gawien et muldouz pour les reviews, ça fait super super plaisir. Merci aussi à Mahyarchou d'être une aussi grande source d'inspiration ! Il ne me reste plus qu'à sortir le "Soyons fous, vivons RP, bavons sur Mahyar !" et de lancer ce nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre 1 : Campements Forestiers**

 _Notre monde, au beau milieu d'une forêt._

Six heures du matin, le soleil venait tout juste d'entamer sa montée dans le ciel. Dans un petit bois à l'écart des grandes villes, cinq tentes étaient dressées, en cercle autour d'un feu de camp mourrant. Devant quatre d'entre elles, des hommes étaient assis, tout juste réveillés, certains n'avaient pas beaucoup dormi et avaient des mines affreuses, un autre était d'humeur taquine. Ce dernier se nommer Bob Lennon, le seul et l'unique, encore en pyjama. Contrairement à Fred, Seb et Krayn, déjà levés, eux aussi, notre Pyro-Barbare avait bien dormi. En même temps, il était le seul à venir faire du camping avec son matelas. C'est ce que les meilleurs appellent la logique Lennonnienne. Les trois autres avaient dormi à même le sol, dans des sacs de couchage basse-qualité. Fred avait même était dérangé dans son sommeil par un rat, ayant décidé de prendre son pied comme bouillotte. Mais quelqu'un manquait à l'appel.

En effet, si nos quatre joueurs s'étaient réunis dans un bois paumé au milieu de nulle part, c'était pour répondre au caprice d'un certain maître du jeu et de son foutu roleplay. Pour le grand final d'Aventures, il avait voulu faire les choses en grand, de nuit, dans une forêt, autour d'un feu de camp. Et c'était sans appel. Mahyar semblait profondément endormi, vu les légers ronflements émanent de sa tente. Bob avait donc eu une idée. Parce que, après tout, il avait bien souffert la veille au soir, il n'avait pas de wi-fi, pas d'ordinateur et rien que ça suffisait à l'irriter très légèrement. Il n'avait qu'un mot à la bouche, vengeance. Il attrapa un sceau, et, décidé, il se dirigea vers le petit étang à côté duquel ils se trouvaient. Bob le remplit à rabord et retourna vers le campement avec, sous le regard désapprobateur de Fred, qui, cependant, ne dit rien. Trop fatigué sans doute.

Notre Pyro-Barbare se dirigea à pas de loup vers la tente de la cinquième personne. A l'intérieur de celle-ci, enroulé dans son sac de couchage, Mahyar Shakeri était profondément endormi, rêvant de Mojito et de cookies dansant sous un arc-en-ciel. Bien sûr, personne ne pouvait se douter, en voyant le Maître du Jeu ténébreux, qu'il pouvait rêver de ça, mais que voulez-vous, on a tous un côté enfantin qui reste gravé en nous jusqu'à notre mort. Et il n'y avait pas échappé. Bob Lennon, un sourire prédateur aux lèvres, pénétra l'antre du Maître du Jeu, son sceau dans les mains. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à vider son contenu sur sa tête, Mahyar ouvrit les yeux, alerté par le piétinement de son sac de couchage. Il plissa les yeux en voyant Lennon, qui se sentit bien bête pour le coup. Et Mahyar réagit plus vite que lui. Il attrapa le sceau et le vida entièrement sur la tête de Bob, qui cria sous la surprise.

Le Pyro-Barbare quitta la tente, trempé de la tête au pied en bougonnant. Mahyar le suivait, sourire aux lèvres. La journée commençait plutôt bien, de toute évidence. Seb et Krayn, en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner réprimèrent un fou rire en voyant leur ami se diriger vers la tente, pour se changer. Fred s'étira, et se dirigea vers la table, installant les assiettes pour manger. Mahyar, lui, était en train de se réveiller, s'étirant ici et là. Il sortit son sac de couchage pour le faire sécher au soleil. Arroser Bob Lennon dans sa tente n'avait pas été une excellente idée.

Il prit ensuite le temps de se rafraîchir, puis de s'habiller, avant de rejoindre les autres à la table du petit déjeuner. Seb avait préparé des oeufs avec du bacon, en plus de la brioche que Fred avait emporté avec lui. Bob était déjà parti dans un grand débat, avec lui-même, puisque plus personne n'y faisait réellement attention désormais. Krayn, lui, était silencieux, le paquet de brioche à côté de lui, il avalait les tartines, les unes après les autres, profitant du fait que personne ne regardait. Fred écrivait une de scènes de son prochain Joueur du Grenier, tout en piquant des choses dans l'assiette de Bob et en papotant avec Seb. Oui, on pouvait dire que notre Fred était multi-tâche, ça ne le gênait pas plus que ça.

Mahyar s'installa entre Seb et Krayn, sous le regard méfiant d'un Bob Lennon qui n'avait pas encore tout à fait digérer sa défaite. Il piqua une tartine de brioche dans le paquet et commença à manger. Fred se tourna presque immédiatement vers lui.

"On repart dans la soirée, on va profiter du calme pour écrire un peu avec Seb. Vous pouvez aller vous promener tous les trois. Ou vous baigner. On garde le camp.

\- Dans deux heures, ça va à tout le monde ? demanda Bob. Il faut que je passe mon coup de fil du jour à Fanta. Histoire de s'assurer qu'il va bien et tout ça. ... Mais arrêtez de me regarder comme ça, il n'y a rien entre lui et moi !"

En effet, toutes les personnes du groupe avaient cessé tout mouvement pour le dévisager intensément. La veille, il était resté presque trois heures au téléphone avec Fanta, ce qui avait ouvert la porte à de nombreuses théories. Aucun de ses quatre amis n'avait besoin de parler pour exprimer ce qu'ils pensaient à cet instant. Ils secouèrent la tête et reprirent leur activité. Tous sauf Mahyar.

En effet, l'attention du Maître du Jeu était focalisée sur quelque chose de brillant à la lisière de la forêt. Il plissa les yeux, inquiet, pour essayer de mieux voir. Une dizaine de formes se mouvaient, dans l'obscurité. Puis il y eut ce coup de feu. Bob fut le premier touché, il s'effondra sur le sol, d'un coup. Les quatre autres hommes se jetèrent sur le sol. Fred s'approcha de Bob, paniqué, et le retourna. Une fléchette était plantée dans son cou, et il devina rapidement qu'elle n'était là que pour l'étourdir. En effet, Bob n'était pas endormi, mais plutôt comateux, ses membres semblaient désormais peser une tonne. Comment Fred sut tout ça ? Parce que pendant qu'il examinait Bob, une fléchette se planta dans son épaule.

Seb, Krayn et Mahyar s'était enfui dans la forêt, alors que des hommes en noir envahissaient le camp. Tous trois courraient, à en perdre haleine, ne comprenant même pas ce qu'il se passait. Par chance, ils tombèrent sur leur voiture, à la sortie du bois. D'un commun accord, ils s'engouffrèrent dedans et démarrèrent en trombe, laissant à contre-coeur Bob et Fred aux mains de ces inconnus.

 _Un autre monde, également au milieu d'une forêt._

Grunlek, installé tranquillement près d'un feu de camp, bailla à s'en décrocher la machoîre. Il avait faim, il était crevé, et Théo n'était toujours pas revenu de sa chasse. Lui et deux autres de ses amis, Shinddha Kory et Balthazard Octavius Barnabé avaient dressé le camp pour la nuit, exténués, après une longue journée de marche. Pas de gros problèmes aujourd'hui, si ce n'était qu'une araignée au milieu de la route, que Bob avait crâmé. Avec un morceau de la forêt, mais ceci est une autre histoire.

Notre pyromage était déjà parti au pays des rêves, couché sur les jambes de Shin', qui lui était en train de pêcher dans le petit étang à côté duquel ils s'étaient installés. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de poissons, mais ça passait le temps, occupant ainsi l'esprit du plus jeune qui s'ennuyait très légèrement. Grunlek, assis un peu à l'écart, Eden endormie contre lui, surveillait les deux "enfants", d'un oeil attendri. Voir Bob dormir était rare. Voir Bob utiliser la jambe droite de Shin' comme doudou l'était encore plus. La louve lui lécha doucement la main, le Nain reprit les caresses. Derrière eux, Lumière, le cheval de Théo broutait paisiblement.

Quand enfin, un rayon de lumière dans le lointain fit sourire Grunlek. Théo se fit un passage dans les fourrés et, tranquillement, tendit une dizaine de lapins au Nain, avec un sourire fier. Il retira ensuite sa lourde armure pour être plus à l'aise, et lança un regard aux deux autres aventuriers. Shin venait de s'endormir sur sa canne à pêche, à moitié allongé sur Bob. Théo eut un petit sourire en coin, puis observa Grunlek dépecer les animaux et les mettre à rôtir.

"Ils formeraient un joli couple, dit doucement Théo en pointant Shin et Bob."

Grunlek pouffa de rire, s'attirant un regard d'incompréhension du paladin. Pour une fois qu'il voulait être gentil... Maintenant il était frustré.

"Tu n'as toujours pas compris ? demanda Grunlek. Pour Bob.

\- Pas compris quoi ?

\- ... Non, rien, laisse tomber."

Le paladin n'insista pas, mais resta tout de même suspicieux. Bob lui cachait quelque chose ? Il allait devoir découvrir quoi. Il détestait être le dernier au courant. Grunlek retourna ses lapins, puis, une fois la cuisson bonne, il en tendit un à Théo. Ce fut également l'odeur de la nourriture qui réveilla les deux plus jeunes, endormis. Bob offrit un regard perplexe à Shin, il ne se souvenait pas s'être endormi. Shin, lui, était trop gêné pour dire quoi que ce soit. Les deux se levèrent et allèrent chercher leur lapin. Grunlek en donna également un à sa louve qui commença à mâchouiller dedans, faisant craquer les os sous sa machoire de fer.

Bob leva ses yeux bruns vers Théo, il sembla s'apprêter à dire quelque chose, puis y renonça, gêné. Le paladin, toujours perturbé par le sous-entendu de Grunlek ne dit rien, se contentant de le dévisager plus profondément encore. Ce fut Shin qui brisa le silence, pour le plus grand bonheur de Bob qui commençait à trouver l'ambiance tendue.

"On arrive quand à ton village Théo ? Parce que j'en ai marre, j'ai les pieds qui font mal. J'ai encore attrapé des ampoules.

\- Bientôt, répondit le leader du groupe. Encore une bonne journée de marche et on y sera. Tu pourras monter sur Lumière demain."

Shin sourit à son aîné, puis vint se coller à lui. Il avait froid, et le paladin était une bonne source de chaleur. Théo emprisonna le jeune dans ses bras musclés, et Shin s'endormit rapidement, bien au chaud, et sous un regard persistant de Bob, qui aurait bien aimé être à la place de l'archer. Il finit par hausser les épaules, pour cacher sa frustration, puis se leva.

"Je prends le premier tour de garde, dit-il sur un ton glacial, avant de se diriger d'un pas précipité vers un rocher à l'écart."

Théo tourna vers Grunlek un regard perturbé. Le Nain secoua la tête en riant légèrement.

"Ah, Théo, tu n'apprendras donc jamais. Bonne nuit."

Il se roula en boule et s'endormit à son tour, laissant un Théo songeur et un Bob frustré.

* * *

 _Voilà pour ce petit chapitre, assez long, dont je suis très très fière, je dois le dire :D On se retrouve rapidement pour le prochain chapitre de Royaume en Perdition, et n'oubliez pas de vous abonner à la fanbase !_


	3. Chapitre 2 : Sur la route

_Coucou tout le monde et bienvenue dans Le Loup Parm... NON. Bob, tais-toi, c'est ma fic. ... OU JE TE TUE ! Bref, où en étions-nous ? Ah oui, bonjour tout le monde, nous enchaînons aujourd'hui avec un nouveau chapitre du Survivant de l'Enfer, qui, je l'espère, vous plaira :3 Et devinez quoi ? Oups, ça se complique ! Mouhahahahahaha. Comme d'habitude un grande merci à Hakukai, Isil-gawien, Maddey et Rubeale pour les reviews et/ou le soutien. Un grand merci à Mahyar, Fred, Seb, Krayn et Bob pour continuer à nous faire rire, trembler, et théoriser tous les mardis et vendredis, c'est devenu... Une drogue on va dire x) Sur ce, j'arrête de parler, je lance le magnéto !_

 **Chapitre 2 : Sur la route**

 _Une cellule dans un endroit encore inconnu._

"LAISSEZ-MOI SORTIR OU SUR MA VIE VOUS ALLEZ LE REGRETTER !"

Frederic Molas redonna un énième coup de pied rageur dans la porte, en colère, faisant sursauter Bob Lennon, assis dans un coin de la pièce, les genoux collé contre sa poitrine. Le plus jeune des deux était légèrement claustrophobe, l'état de son aîné renforçait son stress. Mais le pire, c'est que ce n'était même pas le fait d'être enfermé qui hantait ses esprits. Non, Bob Lennon était en train de stresser parce que Fanta était en vacances, que les abonnés n'allaient plus avoir de contenu pour un temps indéterminé et qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de contacter son meilleur ami. Et bien sûr, lui comme Fred s'inquiétait pour les trois autres campeurs, abandonnés à eux-même.

Les deux Youtubeurs s'étaient réveillés une heure plus tôt, couché sur le sol en béton froid d'une pièce close, dont la seule source de lumière était une petite fenêtre à barreaux, menant directement sur l'extérieur, torse nus, et un vêtus d'un simple pantalon blanc, comme on en trouvait à l'hôpital. Il faisait froid, et cette satanée fenêtre n'arrangeait pas les choses. Bob avait immédiatement fait une crise d'angoisse, Fred l'avait obligé à se coucher, les pieds en l'air, pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Lui restait calme, s'étonnant lui-même.

Fred se tourna vers Bob, abandonnant la porte. Ca ne servait à rien de s'énerver, il n'y avait absolument personne dans le couloir. Il croisa le regard brun d'un Bob tout pâle. De plus, il était calme et silencieux, et s'il y a bien une chose que Fred avait retenu en cinq ans, c'était que le Pyro-Barbare n'était jamais silencieux. Il s'installa à ses côtés. Bob tenait toujours ses genoux contre lui, se balançant nerveusement sur lui-même.

"Hey Mec, tout va bien ?"

Bob se stoppa, lui lança un regard insistant, ne répondit pas, puis recommença son manège. Fred voulait l'aider, mais un, il n'avait pas la délicatesse de Seb dans ce genre de situation, deux, il craignait le contact physique, vu leur tenue, pour le moins... Inhabituelle. Mais le pauvre lui faisait de la peine, et s'il y a bien une chose que détestait notre Youtubeur, c'était que quelqu'un aille mal.

Doucement, Fred attira Bob contre son torse musclé et l'emprisonna d'un bras. Bob se mit à trembler dans ses bras, puis il se mit à pleurer. Longtemps. Fred resta incroyablement patient, craquer, ça arrivait même aux meilleurs. Il avait encore en tête la première fois que Seb et lui étaient montés sur scène. Seb' avait fondu en larmes, et Fred avait du reporté la convention, il avait pris soin de lui pendant deux heures et le tour était joué.

"Allez gamin, remets-toi. On va s'en sortir tu vas voir. Ils sont débrouillards, ils vont nous sortir de ce pétrin."

Bob sembla se calmer. Des larmes coulaient toujours le long de ses joues, mais il était moins bruyant. Finalement, le Pyro-Barbare se blottit contre lui, et finit par s'endormir d'épuisement, dans les bras de son ami, qui le tenait toujours contre lui.

 _Une voiture, quelque part sur une autoroute française._

Sébastien Rassiat était crispé sur le volant, le regard rivé sur la route. Sur les sièges arrières, Krayn, regardant le paysage, et Mahyar, endormi contre l'autre fenêtre. Cela faisait une bonne journée que nos trois amis roulaient, à tour de rôle. Ils avaient fait le plein de provisions, aucun d'eux trois n'auraient de toute manière songé à rentrer chez lui. Depuis le kidnapping de Fred et Bob, tous trois étaient devenus paranoïaques, au point de s'inquiéter si une voiture les suivait plus de deux minutes.

Ils étaient épuisés par leur course-poursuite contre un ennemi dont ils ignoraient tout. Mahyar ouvrit un oeil, avant de s'étirer, comme un chat. Il lança un coup d'oeil à la route, puis à ses deux amis. Le Maître des dès avait pris le dernier tour de conduite, et, fatigué, il s'était endormi dès qu'ils avaient repris la route. Seb était préoccupé par ce qui avait bien pu arriver à leurs amis après le départ, Mahyar ne savait plus quoi penser, la scène était digne d'un mauvais jeu de rôle, et Krayn... Krayn encaissait, comme toujours, le plus calme des trois, impassible.

"On est où ? demanda Mahyar d'une voix fatiguée.

\- Pas loin de Grenoble, répondit Krayn au tac au tac."

Seb était resté silencieux, préférant se concentrer sur la route. Cependant, après quelques instants, il prit la parole.

"Ca peut plus durer les mecs, faut qu'on contacte quelqu'un. Fanta pourrait nous aider, il est loin, ils pourront pas l'attraper. Il a toujours des bonnes idées en plus.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait faire de plus ? répondit Mahyar. Il va nous dire de fuir et... Oh. Tu veux le prévenir pour Bob ?

\- Bien sûr ! C'est son meilleur ami, il a le droit de savoir quand même !"

Mahyar haussa les épaules, avant de se remettre dans une position plus confortable pour se rendormir. Krayn lui lança un regard de coin.

"Arrête toi à la prochaine station Seb'. Je vais prendre le relai."

Seb hocha doucement la tête. Ils roulèrent encore vingt kilomètres avant de se stopper à une station essence. Les trois hommes se dirigèrent vers le magasin. Mahyar avait terriblement besoin de boire quelque chose de frais, et le Mojito sur lequel il posa ses yeux lui fit les yeux de cocker. Il n'essaya même pas de résister. Krayn et Seb se contentèrent d'un café, d'une pause pipi, puis tous trois se dirigèrent vers le coin sieste. Une bonne heure de pause ne pourrait leur faire que du bien.

Si Mahyar et Krayn trouvèrent facilement le sommeil, ce ne fut pas le cas de Seb, toujours obsédé par le fait d'appeler Fanta. Il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un, et son meilleur ami étant Dieu seul sait où, il en embaucha un nouveau. Il tira la grimace en pensant au prix qu'allait lui coûter cet appel, mais il ne dit rien. Le téléphone sonna deux fois, puis une voix un peu fatiguée lui répondit.

"Allô ?

\- Fan... Fanta ? Tu vas bien ?

\- Seb ?! Oui, oui ça va bien. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"

Seb prit une grande inspiration. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à annoncer n'était pas facile, et il ne voulait pas brusquer le Réunionnais, surtout que Bob lui avait déjà dit qu'il pouvait avoir des réactions très violentes.

"Je... Je devais te parler. Tu promets de pas t'énerver ?

\- Pas m'énerver pour quoi ? Bob a fait une grosse connerie qu'il n'assume pas ?

\- Non, c'est pas ça. Fanta... Bob et Fred se sont fait enlevés."

Il y eut un grand silence de l'autre côté du fil. Seb attendit patiemment, laissant le temps à Fanta de réaliser.

"Qu... Quoi ? Comment ça il s'est fait enlevé ? C'est un de ses défis à la con ou...

\- Nan, je suis vraiment sérieux. On est tous dans la merde vieux. Je sais pas ce qu'ils voulaient, mais ils en avaient après nous tous.

\- Vous êtes combien ?

\- Trois. Mahyar, Krayn et moi. On s'est fait attaqué hier matin, Bob s'est fait avoir, Fred a voulu l'aider. Nous on s'est barrés in extremis. On est sur la route depuis hier, on sait pas quoi faire."

La voix de Seb s'était brisé sur la fin. Et voilà, il craquait. Il n'en pouvait plus, simplement plus. Il voulait rentrer, manger une pizza, jouer aux jeux vidéos, avec Fred, comme avant, simplement oublier ce foutu camping.

"Vous êtes où là ?

\- Sur une aire d'autoroute, pas loin de Grenoble.

\- Merci pour cette information, répondit soudain une troisième voix."

Seb sursauta violemment. C'était quoi ça ? Il reprit sa respiration, réalisant que c'était probablement celui qui détenait ses deux amis.

"Vous êtes qui vous ?"

 _Un autre monde, au même moment._

Balthazar observait une fleur étrange, un sourire aux lèvres. Doucement, il l'arracha, et la montra fièrement à ses compagnons de route, incrédules. Tout avait commencé deux heures plus tôt. Alors qu'ils devaient se rendre dans une tour au sud du Cratère, Bob avait vu quelque chose au loin, et avait décidé de faire un détour, entraînant ses compagnons avec lui, avec l'excuse que c'était très important. Bien sûr, Fred avait été trop gentil, et il avait accepté. Et maintenant qu'il avait la chose "très importante" devant les yeux, il le regrettait amèrement.

"Tu vas me dire qu'on a fait ce détour à la con juste pour une fleur ?!"

Bob fit une mine outrée, puis serra la plante contre lui. Tous semblaient du même avis que le paladin. Notre pyromage leva les yeux au ciel, il fallait vraiment tout leur expliquer, pire que des enfants.

"Ce n'est pas une simple fleur, c'est une fleur de feu, elle pousse une fois tous les mille ans. Selon la légende, elle permet de lire l'avenir. C'est super rare !

\- Mouais, ça reste qu'une plante, grommela Grunlek, peu convaincu.

\- Elle se vend à des milliers, voir des millions de pièces d'or, surenchérit Bob, en fixant intensément le nain."

Une lueur intéréssée passa soudain dans les yeux de leur ami de petite taille. Bob sourit. Tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin au sujet de l'or intéressait Grunlek. Le nain, soudainement conscient que Bob se moquait de lui, prit un air faussement vexé, et fit demi-tour, Eden sur les talons, en grommelant quelque chose d'inaudible. Théo pointa un doigt vers Bob.

"Il y a intérêt à ce que ta fleur marche ou je te le ferais regretter, Balthazar Octavius Barnabé."

Ils s'apprêtèrent à repartir, quand la voix paniquée de Grunlek leur parvint aux oreilles.

"LES MECS ! LA TERRE SE FEND EN DEUX. IL FAUT FUIR. MAINTENANT !"

* * *

 _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! Well... Spoilers :D_


	4. Chapitre 3 : Seuls au monde

_Bonsoir tout le monde ! Me revoilà pour un tout nouveau chapitre du Survivant de l'Enfer, qui va commencer à lentement dévoiler les éléments de l'intrigue :3 Pour l'instant, ça ne part pas trop en sucette, donc je suis plutôt fière de moi. Comme d'habitude, merci à Rubeale, Hakukai, Isil-gawien, noctum, Madpsychohatter, Tybo et Enguerran Guy pour les reviews, le soutien. C'est grâce à vous que je tiens et que je continue toujours et encore à écrire ! Et merci à Mahyar de continuer à être ma source d'inspiration involontaire de la sexyness journalière. Levons le suspens, et reprenons notre petite aventure :3_

 **Chapitre 3 : Seuls au monde**

 _Une cellule sombre, dans cet endroit toujours inconnu._

Bob se réveilla deux heures plus tard, blotti dans les bras de son ami, qui fixait un point invisible sur le mur. Le Pyro-Barbare se sentait mieux, bien qu'un noeud indescriptible lui nouait toujours l'estomac, à cause de l'enfermement. Fred le laissa se dégager de son emprise. Notre gamer se leva, et commença à faire le tour de la cellule, et s'étirant doucement. Il s'était à peu près remis du choc de la veille, en partie grâce au soutien de Fred, qui l'observait faire silencieusement, toujours légèrement inquiet pour son ami. Bob était en train d'observer une des pierres du mur quand du bruit se fit entendre dans le couloir.

La porte s'ouvrit, cinq hommes habillés de noir entrèrent, trainant quelque chose derrière eux, qu'ils posèrent sur le sol. Un d'eux avait plaqué Bob contre un mur, un autre menaçait Fred de son arme. Ils restèrent silencieux, puis quittèrent simplement la pièce, dévoilant un homme chauve, torse nu lui aussi, visiblement inconscient. Bob fut le premier à réagir.

"Fanta !"

Notre Pyro-Barbare plongea sur son meilleur ami et le souleva doucement, pour le coucher sur ses genoux. C'était plutôt malsain, mais il était content qu'il soit là. Il n'était plus tout seul dans cette galère. Fanta revint doucement à lui, avec une forte migraine. Il jeta un coup d'oeil affolé autour de lui, puis son regard croisa celui de Bob. Le Réunionnais se leva, avant de le prendre dans ses bras, et de le serrer très fort.

"J'ai crû qu'ils t'avaient tué putain. J'ai crû qu'ils t'avaient tué."

Sa voix s'était brisée sur la fin. Bob reserra son emprise sur lui, avant de remarquer d'horrible traces, dans le dos de son ami. Fred aussi les avaient remarquée. Lui et Bob se lancèrent un regard inquiet alors que Fanta craquait dans ses bras. Ils étaient bien loin d'imaginer tout ce que le Réunionnais avait enduré jusque là. Le Youtubeur se calma doucement, dans les bras de son meilleur ami, puis salua Fred d'un signe de main. Ce fut Fred qui prit la parole.

"Ils ont sérieusement été jusqu'à la Réunion pour te choper ? Pourquoi ils font ça ? Enfin j'veux dire, on est peut-être célèbres, mais s'ils pouvaient aller jusqu'à la Réunion, ils auraient pu kidnapper Pewdiepie ? Non ? Pourquoi nous ?

\- Ce n'est pas vous qu'ils veulent, répondit faiblement Fanta. C'est une longue histoire. Ils veulent Mahyar."

* * *

 _Un peu plus tôt, dans la station essence..._

Seb raccrocha immédiatement, n'attendant même pas la réponse à sa question. Il jeta le portable à terre et l'écrasa, avant de courir vers le dortoir de la station. Il secoua rapidement Mahyar et Krayn, puis rassembla les affaires. Nos deux héros, perplexes, l'observèrent faire sans réellement comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer.

"Ils nous ont trouvé, dit rapidement Seb. Ils... Ils ont eu Fanta. Je sais pas comment, mais ils l'ont eu. C'est sûr maintenant, ils en ont après nous. Faut se barrer d'ici, ils savent où on est. On prends pas la voiture, on y va à pied."

Il attrapa un sac, le remplit de choses à manger et de bouteilles d'eau avant de le mettre sur son dos. Les trois personnes se mirent immédiatement en route. Ils tracèrent vers la forêt, derrière la station essence, et décidèrent d'aller tout droit, peu importe où tout ce bordel les mènerai. Cependant, plus ils avançaient, plus ils se sentaient oppressés, de manière inexplicable, comme si on les observait. Mahyar jeta un coup d'oeil vers un buisson, puis se stoppa net.

"Les mecs... C'est trop tard. On est pris au piège.

\- Quoi ? Non, continue d'avancer, ils nous auront pas, persévéra Seb.

\- Ils sont déjà là."

Des hommes sortirent de partout en hurlant. Les trois hommes essayèrent néanmoins de tracer. Krayn reçut la première flèche alors qu'ils entamaient tous trois une descente risquée. Le produit ne fit pas effet tout de suite. Le Streamer faiblissa, se prit les pieds dans une racine avant de s'écrouler au sol. Une marée d'hommes en noir lui tomba dessus. Seb chopa le bras de Mahyar, qui s'était stoppé, le forçant à continuer de courir. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement coincés par l'autoroute. La traverser était trop dangereux. Mais les hommes se rapprochaient, ils n'eurent pas le choix. Mahyar fut le premier à passer, évitant de justesse les voitures. Seb le guidait depuis le bord, jusqu'à ce qu'il gagne l'autre côté. Seb fit à son tour le trajet, manquant de peu de se faire renverser, seul un recul de dernière seconde l'avait sauvé, pour tout dire. Ils continuèrent ensuite à courir, toujours tout droit alors que derrière eux, les hommes en noir abandonnèrent la chasse, emportant Krayn à la base.

* * *

 _Un autre monde, des aventuriers également dans la galère._

"Cours Bob ! Cours, cours, cours, cours, COURS !"

Cette fois, c'était vraiment la merde. La Terre était en train de s'ouvrir en deux, engloutissant les arbres, les animaux. Bob venait de tomber, dans sa course, se tordant la cheville. Théo était revenu en arrière, juste pour lui. Il souleva le poids plume qu'il était, et repris sa course, Bob sur le dos. Les deux amis réussirent de justesse à atteindre à côté sans trop de dégâts, s'éloignant au maximum de la faille, tout en ignorant la position de Shin, Grunlek et Eden. Les deux se retrouvèrent seuls, couchés dans les fourrés, haletant.

Le sol cessa de trembler, la faille se stabilisa. Au loin, Théo et Bob purent entendre Grunlek hurler leurs noms, visiblement paniqué.

"On est là ! hurla Théo. Tout va bien."

Le paladin de la lumière reposa Bob au sol, en voyant deux ombres humaines et celle d'un loup approcher prudemment. Le groupe fut rapidement de nouveau réuni. Grunlek semblait légèrement blessé au niveau de la joue, mais ce n'était pas très grave. Juste un rocher qui lui avait frôlé le visage. Eden était collée à lui, tremblant légèrement, visiblement effrayée. Le nain essayait de la rassurer, en lui caressant doucement la tête, sous le regard méfiant de Shin.

"C'était quoi ça ? Un tremblement de terre ? demanda Shin. C'était vachement violent quand même ! La faille fait au moins un mètre de large !"

Bob tira une grimace de douleur, quand Théo toucha sa cheville, avant d'hocher négativement la tête.

"Nan, ça, c'était pas naturel. Ca doit être magique, ou pire.

\- Tout le cratère a dû ressentir ça ! hurla Grunlek. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire contre quelque chose qu'on voit pas ? répondit Théo, en haussant les épaules. Vous vous cassez trop la tête."

A peine sa phrase terminée, Eden se mit soudain à fixer le sol, puis à s'agiter. Moins de trente secondes plus tard, le sol se remis à trembler. Une énorme explosion retentit alors dans le paysage, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Au loin, quelque chose s'envola, tellement vite que personne n'eut le temps de voir ce que c'était. Nos quatre aventuriers se lancèrent un regard inquiet, avant que Théo ne fasse un sort de soin à Bob et que le groupe se remette en route dans un silence pesant.

* * *

 _Voilà, c'est tout pour ce petit chapitre. Dans le prochain, il y aura des explications, promis, là il ne s'est pas passé grand chose, c'est presque déçevant. On se retrouve très vite dans Royaume en Perdition ! Bisouilles ! Et n'hésitez pas à vous abonner à la fanbase si ce n'est pas encore fait !_


	5. Chapitre 4 : Panique à bord

_BON-SOIR ! On se retrouve pour un nouveau petit chapitre du Survivant de l'Enfer avec quelques nouveaux éléments de réponse sur le pourquoi du comment ils veulent tous Mahyar :3 Un gros gros gros merci à Hakukai, Temtaranne, DoctorKoschei, LaPetiteRousse, cest mes bubule, Maddey, et bien sûr un gros merci à Mahyar, pour l'inspiration et tout ça. Et un petit plop spécial à Krayn, puisque j'ai écris ce petit chapitre avec sa voix en fond eheh. Répondons donc aux petites reviews anonymes :3_

 _LaPetiteRousse : Ravie de te voir dans les reviews, c'est toujours un plaisir de te lire :D Ta review m'a beaucoup fait rire XD C'est vrai ça, ils auraient pu kidnapper PewDiePie, mais il était trop chiant. Du coup ils l'ont buté. *grand silence* Hum. Ta théorie de qui sont les hommes en noir est excellente x) Et c'est vrai que sous cet angle, il s'est passé pas mal de choses XDD Mais quand j'ai écris, j'avais l'impression qu'il se passait que dalle dedans x) Contente de voir qu'en fait, ça va :D_

 _cest mes bubule : Coucou toi ! Et bienvenue dans notre grande famille eheh. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une petite review, c'est adorable :D Et je ne fais jamais de très longs chapitres, parce qu'on m'a repproché un temps de faire des chapitres trop longs XDDD J'aime mon format 1500/2000 mots par chapitre, je le trouve très bien comme ça :D_

 _Voilà :3 Merci à tous et toutes pour le soutien, je suis contente de vous voir de plus en plus nombreux à chaque chapitre ! Allez hop, on lance le magneto ! Bonne lecture :D_

 **Chapitre 4 : Panique à bord**

 _Dans cette cellule perdue au milieu de nulle part..._

Une fois l'émotion des retrouvailles passées, le silence retomba sur la petite cellule abandonnée. Fanta se laissa tomber contre un mur, visiblement fatigué, et Bob vint immédiatement se blottir contre lui, trop content d'avoir enfin un vrai repère. Leurs corps dénudés auraient dû les gêner, en temps normal, mais là, aucun des deux n'avaient envie de rire. Fred était debout, faisant des allers-retours entre la porte en fer et la lucarne. Il n'était pas patient, alors être enfermé des jours entiers dans une seule pièce, et sans rien à faire, ce n'était pas pour lui. Au moins, Fanta semblait avoir réussi à totalement calmer Bob, c'était déjà un soucis à retirer à la liste des nombreuses choses clochant actuellement. Ne voyant rien d'autre à faire, il décida d'engager la conversation avec l'aîné du groupe.

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?"

Fanta baissa immédiatement les yeux sur Bob. Fred venait de toucher un point sensible, mais ça, il ne pouvait pas le savoir. Le réunionnais passa une main sur son crâne, cherchant les mots exacts.

"Quand ils m'ont eu, disons que je ne me suis pas laissé faire. Ca explique une partie des marques sur mon dos.

\- Une partie ? demanda Bob, soudainement inquiet."

Fanta soupira doucement, en collant le visage de son compagnon contre lui.

"Mon rôle c'était de vous attirer ici. Mais je voulais pas vous mettre en danger, et j'avais pas envie de les aider, donc j'ai résisté. Ils... Ils m'ont un peu frappé, en me menaçant de tuer Bob si jamais je disais rien... Et quand Seb a appelé... J'ai pas eu le choix.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, le réconforta Bob, en le serrant doucement contre lui. J'aurais fait la même chose.

\- Seb va bien ? demanda Fred. Et les autres ?

\- Ils avaient l'air d'aller bien, mais l'un des mecs s'est trahi, donc je pense qu'ils ont eu le temps de s'enfuir."

C'est le moment que choisit la porte pour s'ouvrir. Trois hommes en noir déboulèrent, et ils posèrent un corps inanimé au sol, celui de Krayn, avant de sortir. Fred tira son ami de manière à le mettre dans une meilleure position. Lui aussi était torse nu, et des marques étranges sur ses bras attirèrent son attention.

"Ils lui ont prélevé du sang, dit calmement Fred.

\- A moi aussi, ajouta Fanta, en montrant son bras. Je sais pas trop ce qu'ils veulent en faire."

Krayn s'agita, puis se leva d'un coup, lançant des regards paniqués autour de lui. Puis, réflexe stupide, il cacha ses tétons d'un bras, virant au rouge tomate face à autant de monde, dans cette... tenue. Fred lui offrit un regard amusé, alors que notre gourou des dindons reprenait ses esprits.

"Je... Euh... Salut. Content de vous revoir les mecs."

Il se mit à chercher quelque chose, autour de lui. Son regard se posa sur Fanta et Bob, il fronça les sourcils, visiblement perturbé.

"C'est Fanta, dit rapidement Bob, comme pour se justifier.

\- Oui, je l'avais deviné ça. Seb... Et Mahyar ? Ils les ont eu ?

\- Apparemment non, répondit Fred. Faut croire qu'ils ont de la chance.

\- Je les ai laissé m'attraper, pour leur laisser le temps de fuir. J'espère que ça leur portera chance."

Fred se tourna vers Fanta, se rappelant soudain d'un détail capital.

"Tu as dit qu'ils voulaient Mahyar ? Pourquoi Mahyar ?

\- Je ne sais pas exactement. Quand ils m'ont interrogé, sur la table, il y avait un dossier grand ouvert. Ils m'ont laissé seuls un moment, du coup j'ai essayé de capter quelques informations. Et ça parlait de Mahyar, partout.

\- Toute cette histoire sent la bite, lâcha Bob en reniflant."

Et il n'avait pas tort.

* * *

 _Au milieu d'une forêt, non loin d'une autoroute..._

Seb se laissa tomber sur le sol, épuisé. Mahyar le rejoignit en quelques foulées, puis se stoppa à son tour, reprenant sa respiration. Nos deux derniers rescapés n'en pouvaient plus. Depuis que Krayn s'était fait enlevé, ils n'avaient pas arrêté une seconde de courir, effrayés rien qu'à l'idée que les hommes en noir leur tombent dessus. Après quelques heures, Seb venait de repérer une grotte, et les deux hommes avaient décidé d'un commun accord de s'y stopper pour la nuit. Ils s'installèrent dans le fond de celle-ci à l'abri des regards.

« Mahyar... Il te reste des trucs à manger ?

\- Deux barres de céréales et un litre d'eau. On va pas aller loin avec ça. »

Le MJ sortit une des barres et la tendit à Seb, qui commença à la grignoter. Il mourrait de faim. Mahyar préféra garder la sienne pour un peu plus tard, pour le moment, il n'avait pas envie de manger. Seb poussa un soupir plaintif, avant de se coucher à même le sol, et de se recroqueviller sur lui-même. Il lança un petit regard désespéré à Mahyar qui comprit immédiatement.

« Je prends le premier tour de garde. Je te réveille dans deux heures.

\- Merci Mahyar, t'es un chic type. »

Il ferma doucement les yeux et quelques minutes plus tard, on pouvait l'entendre ronfler. La première heure, tout se passa très bien. Cependant, alors que notre maître des dès somnolait, un bruit attira son attention. Il se leva doucement pour aller jeter un coup d'oeil dehors. A première vue, il ne semblait y avoir personne. Puis il y eut ce bruit, si caractéristique. La fléchette qui part. Mahyar l'évita de justesse, avant de courir vers l'intérieur de la caverne, secouant violemment Seb. Peine perdue, une flèche vint se loger dans son épaule, il n'était pas prêt de se réveiller.

Mahyar fit volte face, sur la défensive. C'était un cul de sac, il était coincé de toute manière. Un des hommes en noir leva son pistolet dans sa direction et fit feu. Mahyar sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui, alors que ses yeux se fermaient de manière incontrôlée. Il s'effondra sur Seb. Un des hommes en noir s'approcha, et donna un petit coup de pied dans la jambe du Maître du Jeu, qui ne bougea pas. Très bien. Il mit sa main à son oreille, dévoilant une petite oreillette.

« Boss ? On a enfin le paquet. Et son pote. On les ramène à la base. Terminé. »

* * *

 _Un autre monde..._

Le groupe marchait depuis un bon moment maintenant. Théo était en tête, suivi de près par Grunlek et Eden. Shin et Bob étaient à la traîne, comme d'habitude, traînant des pieds, loin derrière eux. Les derniers événements les dépassaient, mais les avaient néanmoins rapprochés. La cheville de Bob allait mieux, même si on pouvait le voir boîtiller de temps à autre, au moins ce n'était pas une fracture. Eden semblait néanmoins toujours un peu nerveuse, jetant des regards paniqués autour d'elle toutes les deux minutes, ou poussant soudain un grognement sourd, sans raison apparente, vers le sol.

« On va faire une pause, dit soudainement Théo. »

Le paladin était fatigué, lui aussi. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers jours, et ça commençait à se faire sentir. Ils firent encore une lieue avant de trouver un coin tranquille, non loin d'une forêt. Grunlek entraîna sa louve vers le petit ruisseau qui coupait la clairière en deux, pour qu'elle s'hydrate. Bob se laissa tomber sur un caillou, dans une grimace de douleur, et Shin se mit à observer les arbres, à la recherche d'un pommier. Parce qu'il avait faim. Théo commença lui à ramasser des bouts de bois, qu'il jeta sur le sol. Bob ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir et alluma le feu, par automatisme.

« Bob, je t'ai déjà dit que je pouvais le faire tout seul.

\- Je me contrôle de mieux en mieux en ce moment. Et puis je me sens un peu inutile. »

Théo lui offrit un sourire de coin, puis il retira son armure, qui tomba au sol dans un « Bong » métallique. Eden revint soudain vers eux, effrayée. Elle attrapa la robe de Bob et se mit à la tirer, avec sa gueule, avant de repartir vers le ruisseau. Théo la suivit, suspicieux. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Deux hommes se trouvaient là. L'un d'eux maintenant la tête de Grunlek sous l'eau.

* * *

 _Youhouuuuuuuuu, cliffanger \o/ Je sais que vous adorez ça :D N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir, et on se retrouve donc très vite pour la suite de Royaume en Perdition :D Grosses bisouilles !_


	6. Chapitre 5 : De nouvelles questions

_BON-SOIR ! Je suis de retour pour un nouveau petit chapitre du Survivant de l'Enfer ! Contente de voir que cette fanfic a toujours autant de succès. Parce que là, on passe aux choses sérieuses ! Merci à Isil-gawien, LaPetiteRousse, cest mes bubule et Nibelhiem91 pour les reviews, ainsi qu'aux filles de la fanbase pour le soutien et tout ça, ça me fais extrêmement plaisir. Un gros merci également à Krayn et ses lives, j'étais pas motivée pour écrire hier soir, un petit tour sur le chat et c'était reparti, et bien sûr à Mahyar, parce que c'est Mahyar quoi. Le rythme des publications va devenir plus lent, avec la rentrée qui arrive, même si j'veux pas. Mais j'essayerai d'écrire le week-end pour que vous ayez au moins une publication par semaine. Tout dépend de si je croule sous le travail ou non ! J'en profite également pour remercier toutes les personnes qui font vivre la fanbase, on se rapproche lentement des 100 fanfictions, et on vous réserve quelques suprises pour les 2 mois de la fanbase. Préparez-vous :3_

 **Chapitre 5 : De nouvelles questions**

 _Dans la même bonne vieille cellule..._

« A trois, vous êtes prêts ? Hurla Fred. Un, deux, troiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis ! »

Mahyar, Fanta et Krayn foncèrent dans la porte en fer, sous le regard désespéré d'un Bob Lennon qui avait tout tenté pour les en dissuader. Krayn se prit la porte de pleine face, avant de tomber en arrière, entraînant Fanta dans sa chute, qui, lui-même, en essayant de se rattraper fit tomber Fred. Une belle brochette d'idiots.

« Mais quelle bande de cons. »

Fred et Fanta lancèrent un regard sombre à Bob, de l'autre côté de la cellule, secouant la tête de désespoir. Krayn était trop occupé à essayer de soulager la bosse sur son front pour s'en soucier. La porte n'avait même pas ne serait-ce que vibrer, c'était peine perdue. En soupirant, Fanta rampa vers un des murs et posa sa tête contre celui-ci. Bob le rejoignit. Fred et Krayn finirent par en faire de même.

« Vous croyez qu'ils vont nous relâcher ? Demanda soudainement Krayn. Parce que les fans doivent s'inquiéter. Ils sont pas stupides, ils vont bien voir qu'aucun de nous ne donne de nouvelles. J'espère tout du moins.

\- Ils doivent croire qu'on leur fait une blague, dit Bob en soupirant. »

Le Pyro-Barbare se laissa tomber contre Fanta, qui souleva son bras pour le laisse se coller à lui. Un sourire idiot pointa sur le visage de Fred qui resta pourtant silencieux. Puis il y eut ce cliquetis significatif de la porte qui s'ouvre. Ils se lancèrent tous un regard inquiet alors que les hommes en noirs débarquaient dans la pièce, avec le corps inanimé de Seb. Fred ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils en voyant l'état où se trouvait son meilleur ami. Une fois les soldats dehors, il se jeta, sur lui. Le pauvre avait des bleus et des égratignures un peu partout sur le torse, comme s'il avait fait un match de boxe. Seb ouvrit les yeux en bougonnant, puis les écarquilla.

« Qu'est-ce que... On est où là ? Il est où Mahyar ? Fred ? Pou... Pourquoi j'suis à poil ? Pourquoi VOUS êtes à poil ?!

\- Du calme Seb.

\- Mais... On était dans une grotte. Ils nous ont eu ? »

Bob hocha la tête. Seb dévisagea chacun de ses amis. Puis son regard croisa celui de Krayn. Il se sentit immédiatement coupable.

« Krayn... Je suis désolé... On s'est rendu compte que après que t'étais plus là et...

\- T'inquiète. Je comprends. C'est pas de votre faute. Je l'ai fait exprès, pour vous laisser du temps. »

Il lui sourit timidement, alors qu'un nouveau silence gêné se mettait en place entre les cinq hommes. Un silence reflétant une unique question, qui inquiétait soudainement tout le monde : Où était donc passé Mahyar ?

* * *

 _Un lit, au milieu d'un laboratoire..._

Mahyar eut énormément de mal à ouvrir les yeux. Il était crevé, avait des courbatures de partout, et, pour une raison obscure, il n'arrivait pas à se gratter le nez. Il avait essayé, plusieurs fois, mais son bras semblait peser une tonne. Dans un soupir las, il finit par ouvrir les yeux, remarquant alors la raison du pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à toucher son nez. Ses bras, ses jambes et son ventre étaient retenus par de solides morceaux de cuir, serrés au maximum, si bien qu'il n'arrivait même pas à bouger les orteils.

D'accord. Panique générale. Il se mit à détailler son environnement, pour garder un minimum de calme. Tout était blanc autour de lui, lui rappelant amèrement une chambre d'hôpital. Les murs, les armoires, le sol, le drap qui le recouvrait partiellement, tout. Et en plus il avait froid. Il était torse nu, ce qui, d'habitude n'était pas pour le déranger. En revanche, là, c'était une autre histoire. Il se souvenait vaguement de ce qu'il s'était passé, la course poursuite, la grotte. Seb. Seb ?!

Il essaya de se relever, cherchant son compagnon d'infortune du regard. De toute évidence, il n'était pas là. Mahyar était déjà en train de s'imaginer le pire. Qu'ils allaient tous finir disséquer sur une table, que c'étaient des extraterrestres, qu'on voulait les remplacer. Complots, meurtres, sciences, tentacules. Des milliers de scénarios en train de naître dans son crâne, dignes de plus grands jeux de rôle qu'il avait un jour eu le bonheur de commenter.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? Seb ? »

Pas un bruit. Juste le silence, angoissant. Notre héros sentit une boule se former dans son estomac. A cause du fait qu'il était retenu captif, ou bien par la crainte que quelqu'un ait pu faire quelque chose d'horrible à Seb, et possiblement aux autres. Il était perdu. Il reprit son observation. A sa droite se trouvait une table en fer sur roulette, où un casque énorme trônait, couvert de fils, entouré d'instruments chirurgicaux. Mahyar tira une grimace, tout ça ne lui plaisait pas.

Le mur en face de lui coulissa soudain, s'ouvrant comme une porte, et deux hommes en combinaison noire, armés, et une femme dans une robe de la même couleur entrèrent dans la salle. Elle avait les cheveux tirés en arrière, et tout dans sa carrure, dans son visage indiquait qu'elle était quelqu'un d'important. Le Maître des dès plissa les yeux, méfiant. Les hommes en noir étaient ceux qui les avaient traqués pendant des jours et des jours.

« Bonsoir monsieur Shakeri. »

Mahyar ne répondit pas. Il ne fallait pas rêver non plus. Ils le kidnappaient et ensuite ils voulaient qu'il soit docile et soumis ? Plutôt rêver. Il tenait à sa liberté, et s'il n'avait pas envie de parler, il ne parlerait pas. La femme en face de lui sembla presque déçue de le voir silencieux. Elle poussa un soupir.

« Je me nomme Miranda Dumont, chef du projet de recherche des vies étrangères de ce monde. Nous vous surveillons depuis très longtemps Monsieur Shakeri, et je dois dire que je suis... Impressionnée par votre évolution. »

Mahyar haussa un sourcil. Le projet de recherche de quoi ? Vies étrangères ? Ça voulait dire quoi ça ? Il se mordit la lèvre, non, il ne pouvait juste pas rester silencieux pour le coup, trop de questions venaient de lui venir en une fois.

« Enchanté, répondit-il simplement, sur un ton glacial. Où sont mes amis ? Qu'est-ce que vous leur avez fait ? »

La dénommée Miranda sembla agacée par sa question. Visiblement, ce n'est pas ce qu'elle attendait. Elle prit un air détaché, puis sourit poliment.

« Ils sont en quarantaine. Nous voulons les étudier un peu avant de les relâcher, voir si vous avez eu un quelconque impact sur eux. Puisque, voyez-vous, ils ne sont que des humains lambdas. Vous, vous êtes bien plus que ça.

\- Des demoiselles m'ont déjà surnommé de toutes les manières possibles pour dire que j'étais soit Dieu, soit le Diable, ne vous fatiguez pas. Elles le font de toute évidence mieux que vous. »

La femme se crispa, irritée. Elle attrapa le casque sur la petite table en fer et se tourna vers lui.

« Nous allons commencer par quelques tests simples sur votre cerveau, dit-elle d'une voix étonnamment froide, qui fit frémir Mahyar. Et ensuite nous répondront à vos questions.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ?!

\- Vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt. »

Elle plaça le casque sur la tête du Maître des dès, qui ne pouvait rien faire pour se débattre, puis elle quitta la salle, avec ses sbires. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, une secousse électrique le fit hurler avant de le faire sombrer dans l'inconscience, après de longues minutes de spasmes.

* * *

 _Au même moment, dans un autre monde..._

Théo dégaina doucement son épée. Les deux agresseurs de Grunlek ne l'avaient pas encore vu, trop occupés à rire à gorge déployées. Le nain était en train de se débattre, et notre paladin avait assez de connaissance sur le corps humain pour savoir qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Bob rejoignit le guerrier presque immédiatement, Eden prêt de lui. Il lança un regard inquiet à Théo en découvrant la scène. Le paladin tira le mage derrière un gros arbre.

Un des hommes sortit la tête du nain de l'eau, attendit deux secondes, puis la replongea aussitôt dans le lac. Théo se tourna vers Bob et se mit à chuchoter.

« Tu crois pouvoir réussir à crâmer le garde ? J'm'occupe de celui qui retient Grunlek. Et un feu léger, c'est clair ?!

\- J'vais faire ce que je peux. »

Les deux hommes prirent une direction différente. Théo passa derrière les buissons, pour surprendre l'homme. Lorsque Bob commença à faire du feu, le garde dégaina son épée et se dirigea vers la source lumineuse. Théo bondit hors des buissons au même moment, et se précipita en hurlant vers l'autre homme, qui se releva immédiatement, relâchant par la même occasion Grunlek. Il dégaina une épée, et les deux se mirent en garde.

Derrière eux, Bob lança la boule de feu, qui percuta de plein fouet l'homme se dirigea vers lui. Il tomba au sol et commença à se consumer dans un hurlement de douleur, qui fit rire machiavéliquement le pyromage. Ce dernier s'attela ensuite à reprendre ses esprits, pendant que Théo terminait d'achever son adversaire, peu expérimenté, qui s'était pris deux coups d'épées dans le ventre.

Eden était en train de lécher le visage du nain, la queue battant furieusement l'air alors que ce dernier caressait l'encolure de l'animal. Il se tourna vers ses deux amis.

« Mer... Merci. Ils m'ont pris par surprise, je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Théo hocha la tête, puis se dirigea vers le cadavre de l'homme. Il se mit à fouiller, dégotant quelques pièces d'or. Puis un symbole attira son attention, sur son épaule. Une espèce de cercle, où se trouvait une représentation d'un diable.

« Bob ? Tu connais ce symbole ? »

Le pyromage tout juste remis de sa réussite, se dirigea vers le corps, et fronça les sourcils, alertant le paladin et le nain.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Théo

\- Ce symbole, c'est un symbole très ancien, utilisé par les vieux mages pour des sorts de contrôle. Ils sont interdits dans le Royaume depuis presque mille ans. Ces hommes étaient contrôlés.

\- Contrôlés par qui ?

\- Je l'ignore. Seuls deux mages ont réussi l'exploit de contrôler un être humain comme un vulgaire animal. Mais tous deux sont morts aujourd'hui.

\- Et bien, dit Grunlek, on dirait que c'est de nouveau la merde... »

Et il n'était pas loin de la vérité.

* * *

 _Et voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, c'est toujours un plaisir de les lire et on se voit très vite dans le prochain chapitre de Royaume en Perdition ! Bisouilles !_


	7. Chapitre 6 : Prise de risques

_BON-SOIR ! Nouveau petit chapitre du Survivant de l'Enfer en approche ! Merci à tous ceux qui me soutiennent, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir, comme à chaque fois. C'est toujours un plaisir de vous voir aussi nombreux à suivre l'épopée de notre Mahyar adoré. Et là... Ca se complique. On arrive dans la pré-phase finale avant le début de la vraie aventure ! Accrochez-vous bien, ça va commencer à se compliquer :3 Bonne lecture 3_

 **Chapitre 6 : Prise de risques**

 _Dans la cellule..._

« Bob, tu baves. »

Fanta écarta doucement le visage de Bob de son torse musclé, contre lequel le Pyro-Barbare était endormi. Il ne se réveilla même pas, se contentant de reserrer sa prise sur son ami en poussant un couinement plaintif. Le Réunionnais céda et le laissa se blottir contre lui. La plupart des personnes présentes étaient désormais en train de dormir, à l'exception de Fanta, réveillé il y a quelques minutes par quelque chose de liquide lui ayant coulé sur les doigts, et de Krayn, assis contre le mur, visiblement perdu dans ses pensées. Fred et Seb étaient dans le fond de la cellule, en train de faire le concours de qui ronflerait le plus fort. Fanta essaya de se remettre en position assise, chose très délicate qu'il abandonna rapidement. Bob le maintenait bien au sol, impossible de s'échapper. Mais bon, pour une fois qu'il dormait, il n'allait pas se plaindre.

Il allait se rendormir quand un bruit attira son attention, à l'extérieur de la cellule. Krayn et Fanta se lancèrent un regard inquiet. Des bruits de pas, nombreux. Tous deux s'attendaient à ce qu'on leur ramène Mahyar, puisqu'il était le dernier manquant toujours à l'appel. Il y eut un attroupement devant la porte, probablement annonciateur de quelque chose de mauvais. Fanta posa une main protectrice sur Bob, marmonnant des choses dans son sommeil. Krayn se releva instantanément, nerveux, s'éloignant un peu de la porte.

Le grincement de la porte réveilla Bob en sursaut. Il serra encore un peu plus Fanta, ses yeux paniqués cherchant un point de repère quelconque. Les soldats s'écartèrent, laissant passer une femme d'âge mûr, en costume, ses cheveux blonds soigneusement attachés en queue de cheval. Fanta la reconnut immédiatement. Bob sentit le Réunionnais se tendre sous lui, si bien qu'il devina sans mal que cette femme devait avoir un rapport avec les horribles marques qui recouvraient le dos de son ami. Elle sourit presque sadiquement quand son regard croisa celui de Fanta, Bob se sentit bouillonner de l'intérieur, mais Fanta le retenait fermement.

« Je suppose que vous devez nous en vouloir, dit-elle sur un ton glacial. Mais ce n'était que le commencement. Voyez-vous, vous êtes le plus robuste de tous, et on va encore avoir besoin de vous.

\- Allez vous faire foutre, lui répondit instantanément Fanta sur un ton agressif, trahissant à la fois sa colère et sa peur. »

Elle soupira, visiblement lassée. Dans le fond de la cellule, Fred et Seb se réveillèrent, alertés par le bruit. Fred se leva directement, malgré la réticence de son collègue, qui essaya mollement de le retenir. Il se dirigea d'un pas décidé et chopa la femme par le col, la plaquant au mur, provoquant un affolement du côté des soldats qui sortirent tous leurs armes, les pointant dans la direction du Joueur du Grenier, qui s'en fichait royalement.

« Pourquoi vous nous avez kidnappés ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de nous ? Et où est Mahyar ?! J'vous jure que si vous lui avez fait du mal...

\- Oui ? Répondit-elle sur un ton de défi. Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire si je lui ai fait du mal ? »

Fred serra les poings, luttant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas lui envoyer son poing au visage. La femme avança un peu son visage, le plaçant à seulement quelques centimètres du sien.

« Si vous ne me lâchez pas d'ici trois secondes, je leur ordonne d'exécuter un de vos amis. Le plus faible psychologiquement, qui nous fait perdre un temps précieux. »

Elle lança un regard mauvais vers Bob. Fred serra les dents, avant de la relâcher et de reculer doucement, essayant de garder son calme. Elle sourit, tout en défroissant son costume. Fanta relâcha la pression et se leva doucement.

« Fanta, fais pas le con, dit doucement Bob, qui lui était resté assis. »

Un étrange nœud était en train nouer l'estomac de notre Pyro-Barbare. Il savait déjà ce que Fanta s'apprêtait à faire, et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Fanta lui lança un regard désolé, avant de s'avancer doucement devant la femme.

« Je veux bien venir mais à une condition.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Ne menacez plus jamais Bob, n'osez même pas lever la main sur lui. Ou sur ma vie, je vous tuerai de mes mains. »

Elle sembla réfléchir, puis haussa les épaules, tout en lançant un regard dédaigneux au plus jeune.

« Très bien, déclara t-elle. On ne lui fera pas de mal. Mais vous, en revanche, allez devoir obéir cette fois, d'accord ?

\- On verra. J'ai pas toute la journée, aller. »

Des gardes entrèrent, avec une paire de menottes. Fanta soupira en se retournant, leur présentant ses mains. Fred lui lança un regard peiné, avec que Bob était déjà à deux doigts de la crise de panique. Fanta se radoucit.

« Bob, eh, t'inquiètes pas, je vais revenir vite. Fred, tu veilles sur lui ?

\- Toujours. Fais gaffe à toi. »

Il hocha la tête alors que les gardes l'emportaient à l'extérieur. La porte en métal se referma, laissant un grand vide, autant dans la pièce que dans le cœur de Bob, plus inquiet que jamais pour son meilleur ami.

* * *

 _Sur un lit, au beau milieu d'un laboratoire, toujours attaché._

Mahyar ouvrit difficilement les yeux, avec un mal de crâne atroce. Tout tournait autour de lui, il avait l'impression d'être dans un bateau au milieu d'une tempête. Il essaya de se relever, mais regretta amèrement son geste. Le tournis lui reprit, plus fort. Il ferma les yeux un moment, essayant de calmer sa migraine. Ce petit manège fonctionna un peu. Il commençait à revoir clair. Il avait toujours cet horrible casque sur la tête, celui qui lui envoyait une pulsion électrique dans le crâne toutes les heures. Il était épuisé, et ne demandait qu'à rentrer chez lui, boire une énorme tasse de café et se replonger dans un livre de jeu de rôle.

Des pas. Il releva doucement la tête, espérant bien voir débarquer cette femme. Celle dont il n'arrivait déjà plus à se souvenir de son nom. La porte camouflée dans le mur s'ouvrit sur des laborantins, qui ramenèrent un lit, avec une personne dedans, qui lui était inconnu. Puis ils quittèrent la pièce. L'autre personne était attachée, elle tourna sa tête dans sa direction, avant de sourire tristement.

« Mahyar Shakeri hein ? »

Mahyar reconnut presque immédiatement la voix de la personne. Il sembla analyser la situation rapidement.

« Fanta ? Vous... Tu...

\- Tutoie-moi, le vouvoiement ça fait vieux.

\- On a le même âge.

\- Oh la ferme. »

Notre Maître du Jeu sourit imperceptiblement. Il ne le connaissait que depuis quelques secondes, mais il lui plaisait bien. Les gens qui avait du répondant et qui lui résistait, c'est tout ce qui plaisait au maître des dès.

« Tu as des nouvelles des autres ? Demanda Mahyar, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

\- Oui, ils sont dans une cellule, dans un autre bâtiment. Ils vont bien.

\- Et toi ?

\- Moi ?

\- Tu vas bien ? »

Fanta resta un long moment silencieux, puis il tourna vers Mahyar, un regard déterminé.

« C'est pas important. Le plus important c'est de trouver un moyen de te tirer d'ici. Ils en ont après toi. J'ai vu un de leurs dossiers, ils ne parlent que de toi, partout. »

Le MJ haussa un sourcil. Jusque là, il avait été persuadé que les autres subissaient le même sort que lui. Fanta venait de remettre en doute toutes ses certitudes. Pourquoi lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour qu'on s'en prenne à lui de la sorte ? La femme avait dit qu'ils le surveillaient depuis très longtemps. Pourquoi ? Tant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, si bien que sa migraine reprit.

« Tu sais pourquoi ils m'en veulent ? Demanda Mahyar dans un soupir.

\- Non, j'ai pas eu le temps de lire tout. Mais ils avaient l'air de te suivre depuis un moment déjà, vu toutes les photos de toi qu'ils avaient. Et des très anciennes. »

Un petit bip rappela Mahyar à l'ordre. Il était l'heure. Il poussa un soupir, alors que la décharge était envoyé. Sous les yeux impuissants de Fanta, Mahyar se mit à convulser en hurlant, pendant bien deux minutes. Puis il cessa de bouger, l'électrocardiogramme devint plat. Fanta se mit à paniquer, tirant en vain sur ses liens, hurlant après des infirmières, n'importe qui. Puis, dix minutes plus tard, alors que tout espoir semblait perdu. Un bip retentit à sa droite, et le cœur du MJ se remit à battre normalement.

* * *

 _Et voilà pour ce chapitre :D Je ne fais pas de partie « Cratère » pour ce chapitre, tout simplement parce que les événements se précipitent. Ne vous inquiétez pas, on les retrouve au prochain chapitre :D N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça m'aide énormément à avancer et à me motiver ! Grosses bisouilles et à très vite pour Royaume en Perdition ! Bisouilles !_


	8. Chapitre 7 : Sortie de rêve

_BON-SOIR ! En ce soir d'Aventures, un petit chapitre du Survivant de l'Enfer à haute tension. Mais vraiment très haute tension mouahahahahahahahaha. Vous allez me tuer ahah. Merci beaucoup à Maddey, Hakukai, juliabakura et kittytogo pour les reviews sur le chapitre précédent. C'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire, même si je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour vous répondre à tous. Toutes vos théories me font mourir de rire. Nous attaquons la vraie intrigue mes enfants. Non pas que l'autre n'en soit pas une, bien au contraire. Oh, et préparez vous psychologiquement. J'dis ça, j'dis rien. Bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre 7 : Sortie de rêve**

 _Quelque part d'inattendu..._

Mahyar était bien, là, dans le noir. Loin de tout. Loin du monde. Le soleil réchauffant son visage froid. Quoi ? Le soleil ? Dans un laboratoire ? Il ouvrit un œil, puis le second, avant de planter littéralement sur place. Il n'était pas dans le laboratoire. Il était assis au milieu d'un parterre couvert de feuilles mortes, et recouvert par une forêt. Une énorme forêt. Il se releva doucement. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Le dernier souvenir qu'il avait, c'était ce bip strident annonçant une décharge électrique, et Fanta. Il était mort ? Non pas que ça le gênait, mais quand même. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de finir la critique de son dernier jeu de rôle avec tout ce bazar. Et ça le contrariait.

Il se releva, cherchant à se repérer. Difficile. Il y avait des arbres, c'était certain. Mais à part ça... Il fit quelques pas, droit devant lui. Après une bonne heure de marche, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de route, de signes de civilisation, et il commençait très sérieusement à angoisser. Il était totalement perdu. Il était toujours torse nu, et il avait froid. Une brise hivernale soufflait sur les lieux. Il fallait qu'il trouve un endroit où se mettre à l'abri, où se réchauffer.

Il continua à avancer, la boule au ventre. C'est à ce moment précis qu'il commença à se sentir suivi. Ce n'était qu'un léger bruit de feuillages au début, puis des bruits de pas. Mahyar accéléra l'allure, peu rassuré. S'il pouvait fuir le conflit, il n'allait pas se gêner. Mais sans le savoir, il était en train de se faire rabattre comme un vulgaire lapin. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Deux hommes sortirent de nulle part, lui bloquant la route, alors que ceux qui le suivaient sortaient de leurs cachettes. Ils étaient six, il était seul.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Demanda Mahyar d'une voix lasse. »

Notre Maître des dès en avait sérieusement marre de courir tout le temps. Autant se poser et parler de vive voix. La parole, un art qu'il maîtrisait assez bien. Les personnes en question se lancèrent un regard surpris. Ils étaient habillé de haillons et malgré leur détermination, la fatigué était clairement présente dans leur regard.

« Nous ? Qu'est-ce qu'on veut ? Cracha l'un d'eux. Se faire du pognon comme tout le monde dans ce pays de merde.

\- C'est bien d'avoir de l'ambition, répondit Mahyar, ne pouvant s'en empêcher.

\- Ils ont besoin d'esclaves, à la Capitale.

\- Ah. »

Bon, au moins leurs intentions étaient claires désormais. Le seul petit problème c'est qu'ils l'encerclaient. Un d'eux s'approcha derrière lui. Mahyar l'avait vu arriver, il fit volte-face, surprenant son kidnappeur. Parce qu'ils croyaient qu'il allait se rendre peut être ? Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir d'avantage, il reçut un coup par derrière, le déséquilibrant. Il poussa un râle sourd et se mit à se débattre alors qu'on lui attachait les mains dans le dos.

Une forte main le souleva. Il profita de l'occasion pour planter sa mâchoire dessus. L'homme le lâcha. Mahyar piqua un sprint, tout droit, évitant par il ne sait quel moyen une flèche qui vint se loger à quelques centimètres de sa tête. Cependant, avoir les bras attachés le déséquilibrait, et la deuxième flèche, il ne put l'éviter. Elle vint se planter dans son épaule. Il essaya de se relever, mais la douleur et l'incapacité d'utiliser ses mains l'en empêcher. Celui que le Maître du Jeu avait mordu vint lui placer un couteau sous la gorge.

« Foutez-le avec l'autre. S'il s'échappe encore, tuez le. »

Mahyar grogna quand on lui arracha la flèche, puis il fut soulevé, et traîné vers une roulotte. La porte s'ouvrit, il fut balancé dedans. Il s'écroula contre quelque chose de chaud, un autre être humain de toute évidence. Il lui détacha les mains.

« Tu sais te battre ? Demanda t-il immédiatement.

\- Je... Euh... »

Il ne l'écoutait pas, trop occupé à essayer de retirer la muselière d'un énorme loup blanc, couché dans le fond, qu'il n'avait pas remarqué. Le cerveau de Mahyar ne sut pas comment agir. Cette voix. C'était celle de Krayn. Cependant, la personne en face de lui était de petite taille, et avait une longue barbe blanche. Et un bras mécanique. Le Maître des dès se sentit défaillir.

« … Grunlek ?

\- Vous me connaissez ? »

Des bruit de pas. Grunlek hocha négativement la tête. Il tendit un bâton assez solide à Mahyar qui le prit sans vraiment trop savoir quoi en faire.

« Prépare-toi. On va s'échapper d'ici. »

La porte s'ouvrit. Le loup se releva et grogna. Le nain sourit.

« Eden. Attaque. »

La louve sauta au visage de la première personne qui se trouvait derrière.

* * *

 _Deux heures plus tôt..._

Balthazar Octavius Barnabé était en train de débattre avec lui-même sur le sceau qu'ils avaient trouvé un peu plus tôt. Grunlek, Théo et Shinddha ne l'écoutaient plus depuis longtemps. Trop de mots compliqués dans une seule phrase, leurs cerveaux épuisés n'avaient pas voulu chercher à comprendre. Shin somnolait contre Théo, sur Lumière, fatigué, alors que Grunlek cherchait un moyen de faire taire le mage, installé sur Brasier, derrière lui. Eden trottait joyeusement entre les deux chevaux, disparaissant de temps à autre dans les fourrés. Elle avait déjà attrapé trois lapins, pour le plus grand bonheur de Grunlek qui n'avait plus de provisions.

Ce fut d'ailleurs une disparition soudaine d'Eden pendant plus d'une demi-heure qui inquiéta Grunlek. Généralement elle revenait au bout de dix minutes. Le nain fit signe de ralentir à Théo, qui le fit, non sans râler sur le fait que son « clebs faisait perdre du temps au groupe » et blablabla. Mais il s'en fichait. Puis il y eut ce cri. Un appel à l'aide de la louve. Grunlek ne réfléchit même pas, il sauta de cheval et partit en courant vers les hurlements de son amie, malgré Théo lui demandant d'attendre derrière lui.

La trouver ne fut pas bien difficile. Elle était au beau milieu de la forêt, les quatre pattes attachées entre elles, et muselée grossièrement avec une corde. Elle se mit à gémir en le voyant, tout en lançant des regards et des couinements vers les buissons. C'était de toute évidence un piège. Une voix retentit derrière lui, celle de Bob, paniquée.

« Grun ! C'est un piège ! Laisse Eden et cours. »

Il lança un regard paniqué à la louve, puis aux buissons. Non. Il prit de l'élan, courut vers Eden, la souleva et fit demi-tour au trop. Des hommes sortirent de tous les côtés en hurlant. Il se retrouva rapidement encerclé, plaqué au sol, puis attaché. Puis il fut balancé dans une roulotte prison. Il commença à se débattre, sous le regard d'une Eden peu rassurée. Au moins, ils l'avaient laissé avec la louve. A force d'acharnement, il réussit à libérer son bras humain. Mais du bruit à l'extérieur contraria son plan. Il replaça ses mains dans leur position d'origine et attendit. Un second homme fut balancé dans la roulotte, et il devait se l'avouer, il fut ravi de voir que ce n'était pas un de ses compagnons.

Bob, Shin et Théo avaient rebroussé chemin, et ne s'étaient rendu compte de la disparition de leur ami qu'après une dizaine de minutes. Ils se lancèrent un regard décidé, attrapèrent leurs armes, les chevaux, et se préparèrent au combat.

* * *

 _Pendant ce temps, dans un autre monde..._

« Mahyar ? Mahyar tu m'entends ? »

A force d'acharnement, Fanta avait réussi à se détacher de son lit et était désormais en train de secouer Mahyar, essayant en vain de le réveiller. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il ne savait même pas comment fonctionnait tout ce bordel innommable de boutons et de fils. Le Maître du Jeu ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Seule sa poitrine se soulevant à un rythme régulier indiquait qu'il était encore vivant. Vu le temps où il était « mort », Fanta craignait qu'il soit mort cérébralement. Mais un stupide espoir l'animait encore et le poussait à continuer de le secouer.

« Allez s'il te plaît... Tu peux pas juste... Mourir comme ça ! Réveille-toi, s'il te plaît. »

Le bruit caractéristique de la porte qui s'ouvre surprit Fanta. Il se crispa sur le corps du Maître des dès, alors que Miranda Dumont, accompagnée de trois sbires, et de deux scientifiques, vu leurs blouses blanches, entra dans les lieux. Ses lèvres se pincèrent quand elle vit que son cobaye était debout et pas dans son lit. Fanta était tendu, prêt à la fuite.

« Remettez M. Chevillard au lit s'il vous plaît.

C'est Fanta pour vous. Appelez moi encore une fois par mon vrai nom et...

Et quoi ? Nous détenons votre meilleur ami, nous pouvons facilement envoyer des snipers abattre votre femme. Modérez vos propos. »

Fanta serra les poings. Puis, toujours crispé, il gagna son lit. Il ne voulait pas mettre sa famille en danger. Et encore moins Bob. Les sbires sortirent des menottes et lui attachèrent poignets et chevilles, aux barres du lit. Les scientifiques s'approchèrent de Mahyar.

« Ne le touchez pas, grogna Fanta, menaçant. »

Miranda poussa un soupir, attrapa un talkie walkie. Fanta se sentit blêmir.

« Faites pas ça, s'il vous plaît. Je dirais plus rien.

\- Trop tard. Harry ? Blesse-le. »

Sur les télés du fond, l'image de la cellule apparut. Les salauds, ils avaient non seulement l'image, mais le son. Fanta sentit son cœur se serrer.

« Je suis sûr qu'il va s'en tirer, dit calmement Fred. Fanta va leur foutre la pâté, tu vas voir.

\- Mais s'il le tue...

\- Il les tuera avant.

\- T'es con.

\- L'espoir fait... »

La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit brutalement, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Un homme armé entra dans la pièce, sous les regards perturbés des personnes présentes. Fanta se mit à se débattre. Il savait déjà ce qui allait se produire.

« S'il vous plaît... Je me rends okay. Lui faites pas de mal. Juste foutez lui la paix. Disséquez-moi si vous voulez, mais ne le touchez pas. Vous avez promis.

\- Et bien... Le marché est annulé. De toute évidence. »

L'arme se leva vers Bob Lennon. Fanta se mit à hurler alors qu'un coup de feu sourd résonnait non seulement dans la cellule, mais également dans le laboratoire.

* * *

 _Et ce sera tout pour ce nouveau chapitre qui est assez long. Allez-y, déversez votre mécontentement et votre haine sur moi. J'avoue, faire du mal à Bob me manquait XDDD Il était temps de rectifier ça. Allez-y, allez-y, sortez vos haches, tronçonneuses et autres. J'vous attends AHAH. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, j'ai envie de vous voir hurler sur moi. Grosses bisouilles, et on se retrouve très vite dans un registre beaucoup plus joyeux, Lycéenne RPG. A très vite !_


	9. Chapitre 8 : Perte de repères

_BON-SOIR ! Vous l'attendiez avec impatience, voilà enfin le nouveau chapitre du Survivant de l'Enfer ! J'ai tellement tellement d'idées pour cette fanfiction, ce n'est que le début de l'aventure les amis ! Tout d'abord, un grand merci à TsukiKaneko, Mikeyran, Gwen la Sanglante, Yukino, Shueino et LolaLola23111963 pour les reviews :D Contente de voir de nouvelles têtes, c'est adorable ! Levons un peu le suspens donc. J'ai décidé de faire des lancers de dès pour le combat :D_

 **Chapitre 8 : Perte de repères**

 _Dans un endroit étrange..._

Un cri de surprise, puis de douleur se fit entendre. Dans un hurlement, Grunlek suivit sa louve et bondit hors du chariot. Cependant, malgré les coups féroces qu'il donnait, atteignant tantôt le ventre, tantôt la petite fleur, là, qui n'avait rien demandé, le nain se retrouva rapidement maîtrisé, plaqué au sol par deux de leurs kidnappeurs. Mahyar tenta vainement d'intervenir. Il s'approcha d'un garde, et, avec force, lui écrasa le bâton sur la tête. Bâton qui se brisa en deux lamentablement. La proie du maître des dès se retourna. Il détailla d'un sale œil le Maître des dès qui se mit à reculer lentement. Bien trop tard. Le garde leva son bouclier, et il n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter. Mahyar fit un magnifique vol plané, qui se termina dans les rochers, dans un « Bong » violent. Il ne restait plus qu'Eden, sur ses gardes. Deux hommes l'encerclaient, l'un d'eux avec une corde dans la main.

« Petit petit petit. Viens voir Papa. AAAAAAAAAAAARGH ! LE CON ! IL M'A MORDU ! Abats-le ! ABATS-LE JE TE DIS ! »

Eden bondit, et chopa son agresseur à la jambe, le mordant avec force. Il hurla de douleur. Et par chance, à quelques mètres de là, Bob, Théo et Shinddha l'entendirent. Le paladin accourut le premier, dégainant son épée dans sa course. Il se jeta dans la bataille sans réfléchir, blessant un de ses assaillants à la jambe dès le premier coup. Shin sortit son arc, et cristallisa une flèche. Il prit son temps pour viser, et tira. La flèche vint se loger exactement entre les deux yeux d'une des personnes qui retenait Grunlek. Ce fut suffisant pour le nain. Il dégagea son bras métallique, et envoya le second voler au loin. Bob, resté à l'écart, croisa le regard de Mahyar, se relevant difficilement de son tas de cailloux.

Il avait pris cher. Il ne se sentait pas très très bien, et en sentant quelque chose couler le long de son dos, il sut immédiatement qu'il saignait. Bob se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers lui, méfiant. Les yeux du mage s'illuminèrent d'une lueur folle. Mahyar prit peur. Il allait le tuer.

« BOB ! Il est avec nous ! Hurla Grunlek de loin, tout en repoussant un assaillant. »

Balthazar fit une moue presque... déçue. Il secoua la tête, et reprit un air amical. Un des soldats tenta une retraite, maladroite. Sauf que les deux hommes lui barrait la route. Il dégaina son épée, dans un cri sauvage, et se jeta sur le mage. Les yeux de Balthazar s'illuminèrent, alors qu'une longue flamme sortait de ses mains. Elle frappa le garde en plein torse. Il se mit à hurler, à se rouler à terre. Une épée dorée se planta dans sa poitrine, le tuant sur le coup.

Le silence retomba sur la forêt. Grunlek, Shin et Eden rejoignirent Bob, Théo et Mahyar. Globalement, tout le monde allait bien. Les blessures de Mahyar n'étaient que des égratignures. Mais ce n'était pas le plus important. Notre Maître des dès se trouvait actuellement devant des personnages de fiction, qui semblaient pourtant bien réels. Comment était-ce possible ?

« On t'avait dit de laisser Eden Grunlek, grogna Théo sur un ton de reproche.

\- Bien sûr, j'allais la laisser se faire massacrer. Et regarde, on a sauvé quelqu'un aujourd'hui, tu pourrais me remercier. »

Le regard dédaigneux de Théo se posa sur Mahyar, toujours choqué. Il frissonnait. Bob le remarqua, et retira sa cape. Il lui tendit le tissu.

« C'est quoi ton nom ? Demanda le paladin sur un ton brusque, presque agressif.

\- Mahyar Shakeri, répondit l'intéressé dans un automatisme. »

Les yeux de Théo se figèrent. Bob fut surpris. Il aurait répliquer en temps normal, pour garder un avantage, terroriser, le faire fuir. Mais là... Rien.

« Théo ? Appela doucement Bob.

\- Je... Euh... Oui ! Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez dans les bois ?

\- Longue histoire... répondit Mahyar. Je ne sais même pas moi même. En tout cas merci. De ne pas m'avoir tué. »

Grunlek hocha la tête. Puis il se mit à fixer intensément Théo. Le paladin le remarqua, et poussa un soupir las.

« Très bien. Vous voulez venir avec nous ? Au moins jusqu'à la prochaine ville ?

\- Avec plaisir. C'est adorable de votre part.

\- Remerciez Grunlek. Allez, en route. »

Le groupe se mit en marche lentement, laissant un Mahyar songeur, ne sachant plus réellement s'il était content d'être ici ou s'il devait s'en inquiéter.

* * *

 _Au même moment dans une cellule bien connue..._

Bob se mit à hurler quand Krayn lui effleura l'épaule. Il se mit instantanément à se débattre, les larmes aux yeux. Mais notre streamer l'ignora, concentré. La balle était logée dans son épaule, et elle était à portée de doigts. Fred et Seb devaient l'empêcher de bouger, en le maintenant au sol. Fred était à moitié allongé sur lui, l'empêchant de bouger les bras, alors que Seb se chargeait de maintenir ses jambes.

« Je l'ai ! Tenez-le bien ! »

Krayn mit à profit les deux derniers mois de musculation pour tirer la balle de l'épaule de son ami. Bob se remit à crier de douleur, en suppliant qu'on arrête de lui faire du mal. Le bout de métal quitta enfin son organisme, après un dernier effort. Krayn posa la balle derrière lui, puis arracha un bout de son pantalon, le roula en boule, le plaça sur la blessure et se mit à appuyer dessus, faisant gémir de plus belle le Lennon, que Fred et Seb relâchèrent enfin.

« Pourquoi il a fait ça ? Demanda Seb d'une petite voix, la vue de tout ce sang le mettant mal à l'aise.

\- Je sais pas, lui répondit Fred. Mais il a tiré sur Bob à bout portant, donc c'était bien lui qu'il visait. - Et qui est le plus proche de Bob ?

\- Tu crois que c'était un avertissement pour Fanta ?

\- Il faut croire que ces malades sont prêts à tout... »

Krayn blêmit en sentant Bob devenir soudainement tout mou. Le Pyro-Barbare était en train de perdre pied, ses yeux se fermaient doucement.

« Bob ? Bob, garde les yeux ouverts.

\- J'ai maaaaal.

\- Je sais, mas j'ai pas envie que tu tombes en état de choc ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Quitte à ce que Fred te foute une tarte à chaque fois que tu fermes les yeux. »

Krayn souleva légèrement Bob, et lui fit un bandage improvisé avec son reste de pantalon. Il ne fallait surtout pas que la blessure s'infecte. Cependant, et malgré l'acharnement de ses compagnons, Bob finit par sombrer dans l'inconscience, après une heure de lutte.

* * *

 _Dans le laboratoire..._

Miranda observait, avec un sourire malsain, Fanta se faire attacher sur son lit, de manière à ce qu'il ne puisse pas s'échapper de nouveau. Le Réunionnais était silencieux depuis l'accident, broyant du noir. Sa tortionnaire avait laissé la caméra allumée, il avait pu suivre toute la scène, la boule au ventre, alors que la culpabilité rongeait son être tout entier. Ce qui était arrivé était entièrement de sa faute. Et il s'en voulait horriblement.

Une fois le Youtuber solidement attaché, Miranda attrapa une chaise et s'installa au chevet de son prisonnier. Fanta plissa les yeux, méfiant. Que lui voulait cette folle encore ? Elle n'avait pas fait assez de mal comme ça ?

« Vous devez avoir des questions, non ? »

Fanta détourna le regard, et ne répondit pas. Miranda en parut agacé.

« Vous boudez ? Parce qu'on a fait du mal à votre chien de compagnie ? Dans moins de deux mois il sera mort de toute manière. Comme nous tous. A moins que cet homme là bas réussisse une mission capitale dont il n'a aucune idée.

\- Pardon ?

\- La fin est proche. Et vous êtes désormais le seul assez solide mentalement pour nous aider à accomplir notre grand projet. »

Elle se leva, et attrapa un casque, semblable à celui qui reposait sur la tête de Mahyar. Fanta hocha négativement la tête. Il avait vu ce que ce casque faisait.

« Je suis extrêmement sérieuse. Nous allons vous implanter une puce dans le cerveau. Elle nous permettra de communiquer avec lui, à travers vous. Ce ne sera pas très agréable. Et vous devez être conscient. »

Miranda fit un signe à deux hommes en blouse blanche d'approcher. Fanta poussa un profond soupir. Cette journée allait être longue.*

* * *

 _Et voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre :3 L'intrigue se met tout doucement en place. Vous êtes dans le flou total ? C'est normal :D Et ça ne va faire qu'empirer. Préparez-vous, le bordel ne fait que commencer :3 N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, je ne carbure qu'à ça :D A très vite pour un nouveau One-Shot, ptêtre sur Enoch et Bob, ou sur Fanta et Bob, j'ai pas encore décidé ! Bisouilles !_


	10. Chapitre 9 : Une chance supplémentaire

_BON-SOIR ! Nous avançons doucement dans l'intrigue. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, Royaume en Perdition et celle-ci ne seront pas de petites fanfictions, vous en avez encore pour un bout de temps. Merci à Lolalola239111963, juliabakura, Clochann, Isil-gawien, Yukino et Yvhiy pour les reviews, vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux, que ce soit à suivre cette histoire, la fanbase ou à écrire des fanfictions, et je voulais vous remercier. Tous. MERCI. Sur ce, on retourne torturer nos adorables psychopathes chéris._

 **Chapitre 9 : Une chance supplémentaire**

 _Dans le Cratère, au beau milieu d'une forêt dense..._

Mahyar était à la traîne, avec Shinddha. Si lui avait une excuse, puisqu'il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de faire l'équivalent d'un Lyon-Paris à pied, il suspectait le demi-élémentaire de le prendre lui comme excuse. Soit disant pour le surveiller. L'archer semblait tout simplement crevé. Mais au moins, ils avaient eu le temps de sympathiser. Mahyar avait testé son copain de route toute la journée, sur son histoire. Et tout correspondait. Tout. Notre Maître du Jeu n'avait jamais été autant déstabilisé que maintenant. C'était tout simplement impossible, ils ne pouvaient pas être réels. Et pourtant, ils étaient devant lui, et il devait l'accepter.

Devant eux, Théo et Balthazar ralentirent le pas, pour se stopper finalement quelques mètres plus loin, dans une clairière. Mahyar et Shin les rejoignirent bientôt. Grunlek et Bob étaient déjà en train de ramasser des brindilles, alors que Théo dessellait Lumière. Le paladin interpella le Maître des dès.

« Eh... Euh... Shakira ! Va aider les autres à chercher du bois. »

Mahyar haussa un sourcil. Shin secoua la tête, désespéré. Théo et les noms, une grande histoire d'amour.

« Appelez-moi Mahyar. Ce sera plus simple, dit simplement le MJ, en frôlant Théo pour aller aider le nain et le mage. »

Shinddha se laissa lui tomber sur un caillou, il avait mal aux pieds. Soit disant. Mahyar fut plutôt efficace. Enfin... Il ramassa des bouts de bois un peu au hasard, puis Grunlek lui expliqua que non, des bouts de bois mouillés n'allaient pas flamber. Sauf que notre pauvre Maître des dès, débutant au niveau de la survie ne voyait pas vraiment de différences entre le bois mouillé et le bois sec. Il se trouve qu'il réussit à peu près à ne prendre que du bois sec, par un coup de chance. Balthazar alluma le feu, du bout du doigt, puis le groupe installa les couchettes tranquillement. Grunlek en avait toujours une en réserve, qu'il offrit à Mahyar. Le Maître des dès était déjà habillé plus décemment, Théo lui avait prêté quelques vêtements, et Bob un sac avec quelques vivres, de l'eau, du pain, des biscuits pour grignoter en route, sortis d'après lui de la réserve de Grunlek où l'on n'avait pas le droit de se servir normalement.

Ils s'installèrent autour du feu. Grunlek était déjà en train de sortir ses casseroles, sous le regard bienveillant de sa louve, couchée aux pieds de l'homme au bouc. Bob avait sortit un bouquin, et était plongé dedans, le front plissé, concentré. Théo... Théo tournait autour du camp, la main sur son épée. Et Shin continuait de se plaindre de ses pieds. Jusqu'à ce que Grunlek lui lance une pomme. Notre héros n'était pas spécialement à l'aise, se demandant toujours ce qu'il faisait ici. Et comment il était arrivé là. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait, c'était d'avoir parlé à Fanta. Depuis, tout était flou.

Deux bottes de plates se figèrent soudain devant lui. Mahyar sursauta,et releva la tête vers Théo, qui le dévisageait intensément, les yeux plissés.

« Vous êtes sûr que vous êtes un humain lambda ? Parce qu'il y a un truc qui cloche. Et je sais pas ce que c'est. Et ça m'énerve. Et qu'est-ce que vous faisiez dans les bois ? A moitié nu.

\- Vous... Vous en comprendriez pas. Moi non plus je ne comprends pas. Je sais pas du tout ce que je fais ici, ni comment je suis arrivé ici. J'ai rien demandé. »

Il se releva, pour avoir le paladin dans les yeux. Théo n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage, suspicieux.

« Pourquoi vos parents vous ont appelé Mahyar ? »

Un soupir lourd de sens de Grunlek derrière lui attira l'attention de Théo, qui leva les yeux en l'air.

« Quoi encore ?

\- Théo, il est juste perdu, ça se voit. Laisse tomber.

\- Je ne crois pas non, dit Théo d'une voix grave. Mahyar c'est l'enfant de la Prophétie dans tous les bouquins de la Lumière. Celui qui est censé sauver cette foutue terre dans un jour critique, celui qui a le pouvoir des mots, qui s'est fait sauver par le Dieu Euthanasie en personne. On a interdit à quiconque de donner ce nom à son enfant. Alors soit ce poireau nous ment, soit... »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Mahyar était bouche bée. Bob s'était levé également, soudainement intéressé. Le mage se mit à tourner autour de lui, comme un prédateur analysant sa proie.

« Je crois surtout que tu te fais des idées Théo, reprit Grunlek. Pourquoi on aurait pas le droit de l'appeler comme ton messi ? C'est ridicule ! C'est un hommage, ou un truc dans le genre.

Et les tremblements de terre ?

\- Tu devrais aller te reposer, t'es juste fatigué et tu t'imagines des choses pour rien. Il n'a aucun pouvoir, sinon on l'aurait senti. Enfin Bob l'aurait senti. Ou Shin. »

Le mage haussa les épaules, puis retourna s'asseoir. Théo plissa des yeux, puis reprit son tour de campement, toujours méfiant. Mahyar, perplexe, préféra oublier ce qu'il venait de se passer. Le paladin devait faire erreur sur la personne. Enfin, il l'espérait. Non pas que devenir un héros le dérangeait, il avait bien trop d'amour propre pour ça, mais il craignait que la situation ne s'aggrave, comme dans tout bon scénario digne de ce nom et que ça ne retombe sur le groupe entier. C'est perplexe qu'il attendit le souper avec une excitation non-dissimulée.

* * *

 _Cette bonne vieille cellule..._

« Il est bouillant, dit gravement Krayn. »

Il avait une main sur le front d'un Bob dans un était encore pire qu'avant. Il tremblait, avait de la fièvre, poussait un gémissement de temps à autre, et il était clairement au plus mal. Fred, Seb et Krayn se relayaient toutes les heures pour le surveiller, jour et nuit. Son état était de plus en plus inquiétant, et les personnes extérieures restaient sourdes à leurs appels de détresse. Fred tournait en rond, nerveux, essayant d'interpeller quelqu'un au moindre petit bruit suspect à l'extérieur. Seb, lui, était assis contre le mur, les genoux repliés contre lui. La déprime gagnait doucement le cœur de nos héros qui ne voulaient plus qu'une chose, quitter cet endroit.

« Il reste de l'eau ? Demanda Krayn.

\- Plus beaucoup, répondit Seb. Il nous reste même pas de quoi tenir jusque Midi. »

Krayn jeta un coup d'oeil à la bassine. Bob était prioritaire. Il attrapa un gobelet et le souleva doucement. Il plaça le verre à ses lèvres. Le Pyro-Barbare ouvrit faiblement les yeux, il avala le contenu du verre avant de replonger dans un état comateux, dans un long gémissement.

Quand il y eut des pas, dans le couloir. Des bruits de bottes annonçant l'arrivée imminente d'un groupe de personnes. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Miranda était là, l'air mécontente. Elle observa les soldats.

« Embarquez celui-là et soignez-le. Je veux qu'il soit debout. Vous. Où est-ce qu'il est ?

\- Quoi ? Demanda Fred. De quoi vous parlez ?

\- Chevillard. Fanta, peu importe comment vous l'appelez. Où est-ce qu'il est ?

\- Bah... Il était avec vous non ? Tenta Seb. Vous l'avez embarqué et...

\- Et il a disparu. »

Elle se tourna vers les soldats.

« Vous là, enchaînez-les. Je ne veux pas d'autres pertes. Bouchez toutes les sorties, le moindre trou dans le grillage. Et trouvez le. Tout de suite. »

* * *

 _Un peu plus tôt, dans le Laboratoire..._

Fanta observait les deux hommes en blanc, méfiant. Ils étaient dos à lui, occupés sur une table. Et ils avaient commis une grosse boulette. Sur la tablette, à côté de lui, un scalpel avait attiré son attention. Il était en train de tirer comme un forcené sur ses liens, pour attraper l'objet métallique. Il était hors de question qu'il termine comme cobaye sur cette table. Il tira un peu plus, bandant ses muscles au maximum, et il atteignit son but. Il attrapa le scalpel et se mit à le faire glisser les liens en cuir. Il tira une grimace quand la lame lui coupa la main de long en large, mais il s'en fichait. L'instinct de survie était beaucoup trop fort.

Le cuir finit par lâcher après deux bonnes minutes d'acharnement. Fanta retira doucement son poignet, puis libéra le second. Il descendit lentement du lit, puis se dirigea lentement vers un des laborantins. Il l'attrapa violemment par derrière et lui plaqua le scalpel sous la gorge. Le second homme se retourna, surpris, et recula.

« La porte. Ouvre la porte. Ou je le tue.

\- ...

\- FANTA !

\- Fanta... Vous ne voudriez pas faire quelque chose que vous allez regretter.

\- Vous avez blessé mon meilleur ami, vous nous avez attaqués, enfermés, traités comme des animaux. Donnez moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas vous tuer ! »

Le laborantin sursauta, et se tourna vers la porte. Il passa sa carte, et la porte s'ouvrit. Fanta relâcha son otage, le poussa violemment contre son collègue et traça. Il se mit à courir dans les couloirs, à en perdre haleine, tournant à chaque intersection, dans l'unique but d'échapper à ses ravisseurs. Une alarme ne tarda pas à retentir dans le bâtiment. Des bruits de bottes se firent entendre, il plongea dans un placard et referma la porte, retenant sa respiration. Des soldats passèrent devant lui.

Il releva la tête et sourit. Une carabine de chasse était posée là, l'appelant presque. Enfin il allait pouvoir espérer. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il était coincé ici. Et il se fit une promesse. Aujourd'hui, ça allait se terminer. Aujourd'hui, il allait récupérer Bob Lennon et ses amis et tout allait redevenir comme avant. Aujourd'hui, ils allaient être libres.

* * *

 _Et voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre :3 J'espère qu'il vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Le chapitre prochain, je pense l'axer plus sur Mahyar et le Cratère, je verrais bien. En tout cas, ça va se corser :D Grosses bisouilles et à très vite pour Royaume en Perdition !_


	11. Chapitre 10 : Sortie de secours

_BON-SOIR ! Je suis en train de jouir sur mon lit. Vous savez à quel point j'aime cette fanfiction ? C'est mon bébé. J'ai tellement d'idées de scénarios. On en a encore pour un moment, et je pense que ce sera une fanfiction en deux ou trois volets, selon ce que je prévois. C'est bien parti pour une trilogie :3 En attendant, je vous laisse apprécier ce petit chapitre de l'amoûr, et j'attends vos théories pour la suite ! Merci à TsukiKaneko, Klervia et juliabakura pour les reviews ! Bonne lecture :3_

 **Chapitre 10 : Sortie de secours**

 _Dans les plaines du Cratère..._

Mahyar fut réveillé par quelque chose d'inhabituel, d'humide. Il poussa un grognement et remonta le rebord de son sac de couchage jusqu'au dessus de sa tête, ne laissant plus dépasser qu'une touffe de cheveux hirsute. Il n'était que cinq heures du matin, et une fine pluie commençait à tomber sur la tête de nos aventuriers endormis. Le sommeil de Mahyar, et de tous les aventuriers fut très vite perturbé par des gémissements plaintifs dans une des couchettes.

« Temps de merde, boue de merde, robe de merde, couchette de merde... »

Balthazar Octavius Barnabé s'était levé, et il tirait désormais son sac vers le dessous d'un arbre, en grommelant de mécontentement. Agacé, Mahyar finit par ouvrir les yeux. Il chercha à se repérer, pendant quelques instants, puis se rappela amèrement qu'il n'était pas chez lui. Il s'assit sur sa couchette, puis s'étira. A son grand damne, il était tout courbaturé. La nuit avait été atroce. Lui qui vit habituellement en ville, les bruits de la campagne, le sol terreux et les bestioles qui courent dans les fourrés, très peu pour lui. Il croisa le regard de Théo, visiblement lui aussi irrité de s'être fait tiré du sommeil par Bob, mais il resta silencieux. Grunlek ronflait toujours, serrant Eden contre lui. Shin lui n'était plus dans sa couchette, mais ils le trouvèrent rapidement, dans les hauteurs, observant le paysage. Le mage continua son manège, en s'enroulant dans sa couverture, sous l'arbre, boudant ouvertement.

« Bien dormi Shakira ? Demanda Théo à l'homme au bouc.

\- C'est Mahyar, le reprit l'intéressé, boudeur. Et non.

\- Monsieur bouc est de mauvais poil à ce que je vois. »

Mahyar lança un regard entre le désespoir et l'agacement au paladin. Il finit par se lever, ramassa son sac de couchage et partit rejoindre Bob sous l'arbre, au sec et loin du guerrier. Grunlek se réveilla dix minutes plus tard, trempé, tout comme Eden qui commençait à sentir le chien mouillé. Shin revint peu de temps après, les bras chargés de pommes, qu'il entreposa dans son sac, sous le regard consterné de ses compagnons. Il rangèrent tout, puis, alors que le soleil pointait le bout de son nez, le groupe se remit en marche.

Bob n'ayant plus assez de mana pour invoquer Brasier, les aventuriers chargèrent les sacs sur Lumière. Shin et Mahyar se retrouvèrent rapidement en arrière, crevés après seulement deux heures de route. Ils furent vite rejoint par Bob. La pluie avait trempé sa robe et l'avait gonflée comme une éponge. Et ne parlons même pas des cheveux du pyromage, qui avaient frisé. On aurait dit InThePanda au réveil songea Mahyar. Il continuait de bouder, fuyant tout contact, bras croisés, sourcils froncés comme un enfant en train de faire un gros caprice.

Ils devaient marcher depuis quatre ou cinq heures maintenant. La fatigue et la faim commençaient à pointer le bout de leur nez dans le groupe. Mahyar et Shin étaient désormais loin derrière, chacun une pomme dans la main. A défaut de trucs consistants à se mettre sous la dent, ils vidaient à eux deux la réserve du cadet. Bob semblait même de meilleure humeur, sautillant autour de Théo comme un chiot. D'après Shin, il ne restait plus que deux jours de route, et c'est ça qui réjouissait le Lennon. C'était un citadin, lui, contrairement à notre demi-élémentaire qui ce serait bien passer de ce passage en ville. La foule, les personnes mal intentionnées, les scientifiques, tant de dangers potentiels à ses yeux.

« On est considérés comme des animaux. Quand je suis revenu, après ma mort, on m'a poursuivi pendant très longtemps. L'Église de l'eau voulait m'étudier, me réduire en esclavage. J'ai juste été plus malin qu'eux. Et j'ai eu un coup de main d'un élémentaire, ils m'ont plus jamais emmerder après.

\- Au moins tu connais ta vraie histoire, reprit Mahyar. Je ne sais même plus où j'en suis moi. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été trompé pendant des années.

\- Je connais ça. Quand mes parents ont été tués, j'ai cherché des réponses pendant très longtemps. Puis Théo, Bob et Grunlek m'ont trouvé. Quand tu trouves quelqu'un en qui t'as vraiment confiance, le passé n'a plus d'importance. Concentre-toi sur l'avenir. »

Mahyar sourit. Un peu plus loin, Lumière se stoppa brutalement. Théo se cogna aux fesses de son cheval, ce qui fit beaucoup rire Balthazar. Rire qui se stoppa dès que le cheval fit demi-tour au triple galop, abandonnant le groupe derrière lui. Les deux traînards rejoignirent le reste du groupe au pas de course. Sidéré, Théo était toujours perplexe, le regard dans le vide là où, quelques secondes plus tôt, se tenait sa monture.

« Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu lui faire peur à ce point ?

\- Probablement ça, répondit Grunlek d'une voix sombre, en pointant du doigt quelque chose sur le sol. »

Une fissure s'étirait lentement, progressivement. La première secousse envoya tous les aventuriers au tapis, les prenant par surprise. Puis la terre commença à s'ouvrir lentement, dévoilant un fossé de plusieurs mètres, voir kilomètres de profondeur.

« Merde ! Hurla Théo. Courrez ! Et on reste groupé cette fois! »

La peur donne des ailes à ce qui paraît. Mahyar avait toujours trouvé cette expression stupide jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Le Maître du Jeu était en tête de groupe, avec Shin. La fissure les poursuivait, mais ce ne fut plus ce qui les inquiéta le plus. Une étrange fumée noire s'échappait de celle-ci. Elle était clairement d'origine magique d'après les propos de Bob, essouflé.

Le seul problème, quand on est un nain, c'est la taille des jambes. Et Grunlek était beaucoup trop lent. Eden était loin devant, avec le groupe. Il ne comprit pas comment il se retrouva enveloppé de fumée. Ni ce qu'elle lui fit. Il s'écroula soudainement au sol, suffocant presque. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent, devinrent noires. Il se releva et reprit sa course, avec un sourire sadique.

* * *

 _Dans la cellule du désespoir..._

Fred était bien là. Krayn et Seb l'avaient pris comme doudou, du coup il avait chaud. Le soleil se levait à peine dans cette vieille cellule moisie, illuminant faiblement l'endroit. Ils étaient désormais enchaînés les uns aux autres, empêchant toute fuite possible, mais par la même occasion, limitant les mouvements. Fred s'était réveillé en sentant un truc lui couler le long du cou. Il s'avéra vite que c'était Krayn, en train de baver dans son sommeil. Il n'avait même pas osé le bouger, de peur de le réveiller. Et de l'autre côté, Seb serrait tellement son bras que notre pauvre Youtuber ne le sentait plus.

Krayn fut le premier à se réveiller, en grognant. Il recula en sursautant, en se rendant compte que ce qu'il serrait dans ses bras n'était pas Gloubilly mais un homme barbu bien humain. Seb suivit de peu le mouvement, en s'étirant paresseusement contre son meilleur ami.

« On devait sortir le nouveau JDG aujourd'hui, dit tristement Fred.

\- T'inquiètes, répondit Seb. Ils vont nous trouver. J'suis sûr que c'est pas légal ce qu'ils font ici.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Si ça se trouve c'est le Gouvernement qui les envoie.

\- Pourquoi le Gouvernement en voudrait à Mahyar ? L'interrompit Krayn. Je veux dire... Il est louche, c'est clair, mais au point de l'arrêter pour ça ? Il y a des trucs qu'il nous cache vous croyez ?

\- Ce sont juste des allumés. Ils ont tiré sur Bob à bout portant ! »

Le silence retomba sur la pièce, quand des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Miranda rentra dans la pièce, ses trois interlocuteurs se tendirent immédiatement. Elle les dévisagea un moment, puis haussa les épaules.

« Non, il n'est pas venu ici. Je change les ordres. Si vous le voyez, abattez-le. Mort ou vif je m'en tape. On ne peut pas laisser une expérience de laboratoire sortir de ces murs. »

Elle quitta la pièce sans plus de cérémonie, laissant nos trois aventuriers perplexe, avec un très mauvais pressentiment naissant tout au fond d'eux.

* * *

 _Dans les couloirs..._

Fanta avait passé une partie de la soirée dans son placard, à observer les soldats passer devant lui. Il était terrifié rien qu'à l'idée qu'on le retrouve, et son scalpel ne serait d'aucune efficacité face à des armes. Il allait devoir ruser. Il était de toute manière hors de question qu'il quitte cet endroit sans ses amis. Et surtout sans Bob. Il finit par entrouvrir le placard. Personne. Il avança doucement, puis se mit à trottiner, évitant les soldats. C'est ce qui le mena dans un laboratoire, d'ailleurs. En fuyant un groupe, il dut se réfugier dans une pièce blanche, avec des cages, recouverte d'un drap. Un aboiement le fit sursauter, puis son cœur se serra. Il se jeta presque sur le drap et le souleva. Un bouledogue français noir vint immédiatement se coller au grillage en battant joyeusement de la queue et en chouinant.

« Boubou ! »

Fanta ouvrit le verrou et attrapa son chien au vol. Grand moment de bisouilles, caresses et papouilles entre le Papa et son bébé. Le Réunionnais repéra bien vite des traces de maltraitance. Son chien était squelettique, il semblait presque malade, bien qu'heureux de le voir. Il se jura de se venger. Il posa son pied sur le drap, et d'un geste rageur, fit tomber celui qui recouvrait le niveau inférieur. Il manqua de lâcher Boubou sous la surprise.

« Bob ! Oh mon dieu... Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? Bob ? »

Son ami était recroquevillé sur lui-même, dans une cage semblable à celle où était enfermé Boubou. Son épaule était bandée, et il semblait serein, bien que très pâle. Fanta posa le chien à terre, et se jeta sur le verrou. Il ouvrit en grand la cage, attrapa Bob, une main dans le dos, une sous les jambes et le souleva comme une princesse. Il ne fallait pas rester ici.

« Boubou ? Au pied. »

Le chien battit de la queue et suivit son maître, qui regagna le couloir, un Bob inconscient dans les bras. Notre Réunionnais erra longtemps, puis son regard fut attiré par une lumière, qui semblait naturelle. Et qu'elle ne fut pas sa joie, en ouvrant une porte, de sentir une brise matinale sur son visage. Il était dehors, enfin. Il traça vers ce qui semblait être une forêt, son chien sur les talons, puis, après encore une bonne heure de marche, il trouva une caverne où il put enfin poser son meilleur ami.

« … Ta ? » demanda soudain une petite voix.

Fanta se tourna vers son meilleur ami et poussa un soupir de soulagement en le voyant ouvrir les yeux. Le Réunionnais le souleva légèrement, pour l'installer plus confortablement sur ses genoux.

« Hey. Ca va aller, rendors-toi.

\- On... On est où ?

\- En sécurité. Je vais veiller sur toi. Je te promets que je laisserai plus jamais personne te faire de mal. »

Bob sourit, et attrapa le bras de son meilleur ami, qu'il serra contre lui.

« Tu pleures Fanta. C'est pour ça que j't'aime. Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit. »

L'aîné embrassa son cadet sur le front, puis se coucha à son tour. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux s'étaient endormis, l'un contre l'autre, dans un silence pesant.

* * *

 _Et voilà pour ce petit chapitre ! Beaucoup, beaucoup de fluffy, je sais ! Profitez-en, ça ne va pas durer :D N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir, et à très vite pour Royaume en Perdition ! Bisouilles !_


	12. Chapitre 11 : Révélations hasardeuses

_BON-SOIR ! Et god, ce déferlement dans les commentaire O: J'étais trop contente de voir autant de monde. Merci à Rain5D, Maddey, Isil-gawien, Mikeyran, juliabakura, calinou41 et S'yelenn pour les reviews :D On attaque tout de suite ce nouveau chapitre avec notre Lady Mama d'amour ! Bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre 11 : Révélations hasardeuses**

 _Dans un trou paumé du Cratère..._

« C'était quoi ça ?

J'en sais foutrement rien. C'est le troisième cette semaine. Et il semblait plus puissant que les autres. »

Assis face à face au fond d'un puits, Shinddha et Mahyar patientaient. Le demi-élémentaire, dans leur fuite, avait soudainement quitté le champ de vision du Maître des dès, qui comprit, trop tard qu'il y avait un trou dans le sol. Shin s'était rattrapé à la paroi de justesse, mais l'homme au bouc lui était tombé dessus, l'entraînant dans le fond. Ils avaient perdu le groupe. Et le puits était trop profond pour remonter par eux même.

« Comment ça se fait que tu ne t'en rappelles pas ? Demanda suspicieusement Shin. C'est pas comme ci tout le Cratère a été secoué.

\- Je... Je... Si je te disais que je ne viens pas d'ici, tu me croirais ?

\- Pas du Cratère ?

\- Pas... Pas de ce monde là. »

Shin fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Il se gratta légèrement la tête, en pleine réflexion.

« Mais... La prophétie de Théo... Elle dit que l'enfant viendrait d'un autre monde pour nous sauver. Et... Et les tremblements de terre, le machin noir qu'on a vu voler. Comment t'es arrivé ici ?

\- J'avais un groupe d'amis. Je ne sais même pas s'ils sont encore en vie. On s'est fait enlever par des hommes, et une femme. Fanta a dit que c'était moi qu'ils voulaient.

\- Moi je te crois. C'est Théo qu'il va falloir convaincre.

\- Eh les amoureux ! Quand vous aurez fini de bavasser, on pourra y aller ? »

Mahyar et Shin levèrent la tête. Théo était penché au dessus du puits, sourire aux lèvres. Une corde tomba entre eux deux. Shin passa devant, pour lui l'exercice fut d'une simplicité étonnante. Pour notre aventurier débutant en revanche... Mahyar finit par s'accrocher et se laisser monter, après dix tentatives ratées pour faire la même chose que Shin. Tout le monde était là, même Eden, qui sautillait joyeusement autour de l'archer, qui restait méfiant, tenant la bestiole à bonne distance à l'aide d'une brindille.

Grunlek se tenait un peu à l'écart, silencieux, fixant intensément Mahyar, qui finit par le remarquer. Il fut un peu surpris. Le nain avait un regard presque... Glacial. Notre maître des dès haussa un sourcil.

« Il y a un problème Grunlek ?

\- Non. Tout va bien. »

Son ton agressif surprit tout le monde. Ce n'était pas dans l'habitude de leur ami de parler ainsi. Mahyar se sentit coupable, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Est-ce qu'il était en train de provoquer un déchirement dans le groupe ? Par sa seule présence ? Une boule se forma dans son estomac. Bob lui tapota gentiment l'épaule.

« Il est de mauvais poil parce que le sac de provisions est tombé dans la faille, ça lui passera. Allez, en route camarade. »

Bob semblait de meilleure humeur qu'un peu plus tôt, c'était déjà ça. Mahyar allait suivre les autres, quand un phénomène assez étrange l'alerta. Eden était face à Grunlek, grondant sur le Nain. Elle détourna cependant bien vite son attention de lui pour suivre le groupe. Le Maître des dès la suivit de près. Cette fois il en était sûr, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait avec leur ami.

Et ce sentiment persista tout le reste de la journée. Il refusa d'aider, commença à répondre agressivement à tout le monde, y compris à Shin, qui, blessé, s'était réfugié dans le silence depuis plusieurs heures maintenant. Mahyar marchait à l'arrière, avec Bob et Shin. Si le demi-élémentaire était mué, ce n'était pas le cas du mage, qui commençait à exaspérer Mahyar. Le moindre petit truc et il s'enflammait, sans mauvais jeu de mot. Il était actuellement parti dans un débat avec lui même à propos des meilleurs tavernes de la région. L'homme au bouc ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié, toujours perturbé par l'attitude du nain. Il marchait tête basse, loin d'Eden, qui était devant, avec Théo, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

Le groupe se stoppa à l'orée d'une forêt pour la nuit. L'ambiance était pesante, et notre cher paladin en avait marre. Après une rapide installation, et un dîner improvisé avec des baies et un lapin, les aventuriers décidèrent de dormir un peu, pour pouvoir repartir rapidement le lendemain matin. Bob n'avait de toute manière pas attendu le signal. Il avait déjà pris le bras de Théo comme doudou et s'était endormi, un sourire idiot collé au visage.

Mahyar s'installa dans son sac de couchage. Il ne tarda pas à sentir quelque chose de poilu lui soulever la main. Eden le fixait avec de grands yeux tristes. Il ouvrit ses bras, et la louve vint se blottir contre lui. Une fois encore, personne ne remarqua Grunlek, dos à eux, aiguisant son couteau, un sourire sinistre sur son visage.

* * *

 _Un autre monde, une grotte, deux hommes._

Fanta était assis à l'entrée de la grotte, genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, observant la forêt, silencieux. Bob dormait encore, Boubou couché contre lui, les quatre fers en l'air, ronflant presque plus fort que le Pyro-Barbare. Il était sur ses gardes, méfiant. Il était fatigué aussi, il n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil, trop préoccupé par l'état de son meilleur ami. Le moindre petit bruit le rendait fou, à la limite de la paranoïa. Les premiers rayons du soleil éclairèrent la grotte quelques minutes plus tard, éclairant Bob, qui s'étira comme un chat en grognant.

« Bien dormi ? Lui demanda Fanta.

\- Je tuerais pour un matelas. Mon dos putain. »

Fanta l'aida à se relever. Malgré son épaule bandée, il semblait à peu près tenir sur ses pieds, ce qui allait être vachement plus pratique. Non pas que porter Bob était compliqué pour lui, mais ça les ralentissaient considérablement, et, en temps de fuite, ce n'était pas vraiment l'idéal. Boubou s'étira paresseusement, avant de venir saluer son maître, la queue battant furieusement l'air. Bob plissa les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Hum ? Rien.

\- Fanta, je te connais. Et t'as la tête.

\- Quelle tête ?

\- Le Je-suis-inquiet-mais-je-veux-rien-dire. »

Le Réunionnais poussa un soupir. Bob le connaissait trop bien. Il se gratta légèrement le crâne, avant de se décider à parler.

« Il s'est passé un truc bizarre avec Mahyar. Pendant que j'étais avec lui. Et je m'inquiète pour lui. Parce que je ne sais pas quoi faire.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Je... Je l'ai vu mourir. Son cœur ne battait plus. Pendant bien dix minutes. Et d'un seul coup, tout s'est remis à marcher. Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible.  
\- La machine a peut être déconné ?

\- Non. Il était mort. Ils ont même essayé de me faire subir la même chose. »

Bob lui prit le bras.

« Comment tu t'es barré ?

\- J'ai pris un mec en otage, un autre a ouvert la porte, et je suis parti me planquer. Et ensuite je suis tombé sur toi, par hasard.

\- Comme d'habitude. T'es mon ange gardien Fanta.

\- Je ne crois pas non. C'est... C'est de ma faute, s'ils t'ont tiré dessus. J'ai tout vu. »

Le Pyro-Barbare jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à sa blessure, puis haussa les épaules.

« Je t'en veux pas. Ils sont tarés. Ils auraient fini par le faire de toute manière. »

Un bruit dans les buissons fit relever la tête des deux hommes immédiatement. Fanta soupira de soulagement en voyant un lapin sortir. Il était grand temps de dégager d'ici.

« Tu peux marcher ?

\- Oui, ça devrait aller. Il faut juste que j'arrête de titiller mon épaule. Où est-ce qu'on va ? Et les autres ? On va pas les abandonner !

\- T'as une meilleure idée ?

\- On y retourne et on leur défonce leurs gueules.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Torses nus et avec un seul bras. On va aller loin. Il faut aller chercher de l'aide. On a des preuves sur nous de ce qu'ils nous ont fait. On va s'en sortir. Allez, en route. »

Fanta sortit prudemment, puis fit signe à Bob de le suivre. Les deux hommes s'enfoncèrent dans les bois, en file indienne, Boubou sautillant joyeusement autour d'eux. Ils n'avaient plus qu'un objectif en tête : trouver de l'aide.

* * *

 _Dans la cellule..._

« J'ai faim, grogna Krayn. Si on a rien d'ici ce soir je mange Seb.

\- Meh, geignit l'intéressé. Pourquoi moi ? »

Le streamer poussa un soupir. L'enfermement le rendait dingue. Sur le sol, dans la poussière, des dizaines de dessins étaient visibles. Éternel ennui. Nos trois héros s'étaient lâchés. Fred avait fait quelques dessins douteux, Krayn avait dessiné un dindon, et Seb une pomme. Maturité. Ils s'ennuyaient à mourir. Tous trois rêvaient d'une bonne douche. Non pas que traîner dans la poussière les gênaient, mais ça commençait à sentir le fauve dans le coin. Pire encore, la faim. Si la réserve d'eau tenait, ce n'était pas le cas de la bouffe. Il ne restait plus rien, depuis trois jours.

Krayn tira sur ses chaînes. Ce bout de métal qui l'accompagnait dans tous ses mouvements commençait sérieusement à le rendre hystérique. Il était en train de péter les plombs, ne cessant de gesticuler sous le regard exaspéré de ses deux compagnons de cellule. Fred n'en avait plus grand chose à faire, passant une grande partie de son temps à somnoler sur le sol, pendant que Seb et Krayn se chamaillaient gentiment.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain, les faisant tous trois sursauter. Miranda était de retour. Et elle ne semblait pas contente du tout. C'est ce qui fit sourire Fred, par ailleurs. Ça signifiait qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à mettre la main sur Fanta. La demoiselle ne sembla de toute évidence pas apprécier l'expression ravie de son visage. Elle s'approcha de lui.

« Vous commencez à avoir espoir ? Pas vrai ? Oh oui, il va venir nous sauver. Il ne viendra pas. Ils se sont échappés, lui et son... Animal de compagnie.

\- Tant mieux. J'ai confiance en eux, ils sont partis chercher des renforts.

\- Je crains fort qu'ils ne trouvent rien. Tous les officiers de police répondent à mes ordres. Leurs têtes sont partout, ça va vite devenir ingérable pour eux. Je ne ferais pas dans la dentelle. J'en ai besoin. »

Des soldats entrèrent, et détachèrent les chaînes, sous l'incompréhension la plus totale des trois amis. Krayn se releva immédiatement.

« Nous avons besoin de cobayes. Malheureusement, notre principal source test la plus prometteuse est partie en promenade dieu seul sait où dans la forêt. On doit donc prendre la qualité... Inférieure. »

Notre streamer vit rouge. Probablement poussé par l'énergie du désespoir, il décida d'agir. Il envoya son poing dans le visage de Miranda, choquant ses deux amis qui ne l'avaient jamais vu frapper quelqu'un en vrai, et il traça tout droit, en direction de la sortie. Malheureusement, sa course se stoppa brutalement d'un coup de crosse dans l'estomac. Krayn s'écroula au sol, le souffle coupé. Comme ça ne suffisait pas, le garde écrasa ses doigts, qui émirent un petit crac significatif. Il se mit à hurler, en repliant son bras contre lui. On le souleva du sol.

Miranda s'approcha dignement du streamer, lui sourit sadiquement, sortit son arme, et l'abattit sur son crâne, l'assommant pour de bon.

« Embarquez-les. Si l'un d'eux tente seulement de résister, tuez-les. »

Et elle quitta la pièce, seul le bruit de ses talons haut résonnant dans le couloir.

* * *

 _Et voilà :3 Oui je sais. Oh mon Dieu j'ai touché à Krayn. Je vous attend dans mon bunker hein. Bisouilles ! On se retrouve bientôt pour la suite de Royaume en Perdition !_


	13. Chapitre 12 : Tentatives désespérées

_BON-SWAR ! Je suis trop contente d'écrire sur Le Survivant de l'Enfer aujourd'hui. Cette fic c'est mon bébé peut être encore plus que Royaume en Perdition blblblblbl. Merci à juliabakura, LolaLola23111963, Klervia et YulDwin pour les reviews, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir :D Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, on monte encore d'un niveau d'intensité :3_

 **Chapitre 12 : Tentatives désespérées**

 _Nuit noire sur le Cratère..._

Mahyar était profondément endormi, pour une fois. La présence d'Eden avait quelque chose de rassurant, c'est ce qu'il supposait. Il rêvait aussi, de sa maison, dans l'autre monde, de ses amis qu'il ne reverrait probablement jamais, de tous ces livres de jeu de rôle le suppliant de les ouvrir. Ce rêve finit par se transformer progressivement en cauchemar. Ses amis riaient de sa disparition, les livres devenaient des monstres effrayants et il finit par se relever d'un coup en hurlant. Et c'est peut être ce qui sauva la vie de Balthazar. Le mage se réveilla, forcément, puisque le Maître des Dès avait hurlé, et écarquilla grand les yeux. Grunlek était près de lui, un couteau levé au dessus de sa tête. Il frappa. Bob roula au sol. Le couteau se planta dans son épaule. C'était certes douloureux, mais bien moins grave qu'un coup dans le cœur. Le N ain poussa un grognement, jeta un regard noir à l'attention de Mahyar, et partit au pas de course vers la forêt.

Théo et Shin se réveillèrent juste à temps pour le voir s'éloigner. Le paladin se leva et partit immédiatement à sa suite. Mahyar se dirigea lui vers Bob, qui se tenait l'épaule en grognant. Il venait de retirer le couteau. Le MJ attrapa des bandages, dans son sac, et lui retirer sa robe. Shin vint rapidement l'aider, notre pyromage blémissant à vue d'oeil à la vue de son propre sang.

« Ca va aller, lui dit calmement Mahyar. C'était pas profond.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? Tu lui a fait quelque chose de mal Bob ? Demanda Shin, la voix tremblante.

\- Je... Non, je sais pas... Il est bizarre depuis hier. »

Théo sortit des fourrés, l'air mécontent. Shin tourna un visage suppliant vers lui. Le paladin baissa les yeux.

« Je l'ai pas retrouvé, désolé. Je sais pas où il est parti, mais je peux pas croire à cette tentative de meurtre. Quelque chose cloche avec lui. Et vu tout ce qu'il s'est passé, je crois pas aux coïncidences. - On change de plan, on va à la Capitale. Et toi là, Shak... Shik...

\- Mahyar... le coupa l'intéressé en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Ouais, bah tu viens avec nous. Je t'emmène voir l'Eglise de la Lumière. Ton cas devrait les intéresser. »

Balthazar se releva et s'interposa immédiatement.

« Certainement pas ! Tu es fou ? Si c'est vraiment l'enfant de ta prophétie, comment tu veux leur prouver ? Je te rappelle qu'ils tuent tout ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à quelque chose de louche. Et ni Shin, ni moi ne pourront t'accompagner, c'est hors de question Théo.

\- Tu as une autre solution ? Il est clairement une cible Bob ! Si on le laisse seul, il survivra pas deux jours. Et... Et... Si c'est vraiment l'enfant de cette foutue prophétie, aussi improbable soit-elle, c'est à moi de le protéger. »

Ils se tournèrent tous deux vers Mahyar, silencieux, près de Shin. Il leva les yeux vers eux, puis poussa un long soupir.

« Je ne sais pas si tout ce qui se passe a un rapport avec moi. Je ne sais pas si je peux vous aider. Je ne sais même plus qui je suis réellement. Mais si je peux faire quoi que ce soit, j'en suis. »

Le groupe se mit d'accord. Ils commencèrent à rassembler leurs affaires. Mahyar, resté un peu à l'écart, s'accroupit près d'Eden, et il se mit à lui carresser l'encolure.

« Je te promets qu'on va le retrouver. Je te le promets. »

* * *

 _Dans un petit village perdu au milieu de nul part..._

Fanta soutenait Bob depuis près d'une heure. Ils approchaient d'un petit village, dont ils avaient vu l'Eglise dépasser de la cime des arbres un peu plus loin. Bob était cependant encore trop faible pour les longs trajets, comme son évanouissement de quelques secondes au beau milieu de la forêt avait pu en témoigner. Il avait tout de même voulu marcher, malgré les réticences de son ami, et Fanta n'avait accepter qu'à la condition qu'il s'appuit sur lui. Les deux Youtubers étaient directement tombés sur la gendarmerie, ils n'avaient pas réfléchi, et s'étaient directement engouffrés en son sein.

Bien sûr, il avait fallu faire la queue. Quelque chose que Fanta adore tiens. Poireauter pendant plusieurs heures, alors que Bob dort sur un banc un peu plus loin. Notre Réunionnais resta debout près de trois heures puis on le reçu enfin. On lui demanda ses papiers, qu'il n'avait pas, bien évidemment, on le renvoya s'asseoir, en lui disant qu'on l'appellerait. Au bout d'une heure, toujours rien, Fanta qui devient légèrement rouge, qui se dirige vers le bureau, suivi de près par Bob Lennon, un peu plus en forme après sa sieste, et là...

« Vos papiers s'il vous plaît.

\- On en a pas. Ca fait trois fois qu'on vous le dit !

\- Fanta, calme-toi.

\- Retournez vous asseoir, répéta l'homme de l'accueil. »

Le sang du Réunionnais ne fit qu'un tour. Bob repéra cette expression, sur son visage. Le « Oh putain il va pas me faire chier lui. » Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir, Fanta avait attrapé l'homme de l'accueil par le col, et lui donna un magnifique coup de boule, qui le mit KO sur le coup. Bob s'approcha de son meilleur ami.

« Ca fait mal ?

\- Oui.

\- Bien. »

Ils entrèrent donc pas tout à fait légalement dans les locaux, à la recherche de quelqu'un qui pourraient les aider. Les policiers les regardaient étrangement, comme s'ils les... reconnaissaient. Fanta freina brutalement. Bob qui était devant lui s'arrêta à son tour, et se tourna vers son ami, inquiet par son brusque changement d'humeur. Il semblait soudainement très nerveux.

« Ca va Fanta ?

\- Faut qu'on se casse d'ici. Vite.

\- Quoi ? Mais c'est toi qui a d... »

Fanta se jeta sur Bob, une balle fila juste au dessus de leurs têtes. Le Réunionnais avait vu l'un d'eux sortir une arme, à travers la fenêtre, il avait vite réagi. Il se releva, attrapa Bob, le souleva comme une brindille, et se mit à courir. Les balles fusaient de partout, mais de toute évidence, elles ne cherchaient pas à les toucher. Elles les guidaient. Ils étaient en train d'être rabattus comme du gibiers vers la sortie. Fanta prit un peu d'avance, ouvrit un placard, jeta presque Bob à l'intérieur, le referma sans un bruit, puis se dirigea vers l'armurerie. Il récupéra un pistolet, le chargea en imitant un peu la manière dont ses personnages de jeux vidéos s'y prenaient, puis il prit son courage à deux mains et retourna devant le placard. Les policiers se stoppèrent, et se mirent en position de tir, alors que le Réunionnais les menaçaient.

« Baissez vos flingues ou j'vous explose !

\- Fanta, fais pas le con ! Hurla la voix de Bob depuis le placard. »

Le Pyro-Barbare ne pouvait rien faire, la porte ne s'ouvrait que de l'extérieur. Il donnait des coups de poing dedans, mais de toute évidence, son ami avait décidé de rester sourd à ses plaintes. Les flics n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce, insensibles. En revanche, quand il leva son bras, il vit un mouvement de panique dans les rangs. Une idée de génie lui traversersa le crâne, et il leva l'arme vers sa propre tête.

« Vous avez besoin de moi vivant ? Pas vrai ? Et si je me tue ? Hein ?

\- Fanta ?! FANTA ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous putain ?! Arrête tes conneries, tu me fais peur là ! Ouvre la porte !

\- Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ?! Pourquoi vous avez besoin de nous ?! Répondez ! »

Les hommes en bleus se lancèrent des regards paniqués. C'est qu'il avait l'air d'être sérieux ce con. Et c'était pas vraiment dans leurs tâches ça. L'un d'eux s'avança. Il posa doucement son arme au sol. Fanta le regarda faire, sur ses gardes, alors que Bob, à deux doigts de la crise de larmes, continuait de tambouriner dans l'armoire en hurlant son nom à s'en arracher les poumons.

« On... On a des ordres Monsieur Ch...

\- Fanta. Quels ordres ?

\- Nous devons vous ramener à la base, afin de vous soigner.

\- J'ai pas besoin d'être soigné. C'est plutôt eux qui vont avoir besoin de soin quand on débarquera pour leur exploser la face !

\- Fanta s'il te plaît... Ouvre cette porte ! Couina Bob, désespéré. »

Le policier fit encore un pas. Fanta redressa l'arme, décidé, l'homme se stoppa.

« Vous allez nous laisser sortir. La moindre tentative de nous rattraper et je me fait sauter la cervelle.

\- Pour un cobaye de laboratoire, je trouve que vous parlez beaucoup trop. Aurez-vous seulement le courage de vous donner la mort ? Nooooon, bien sûr que non, beaucoup trop lâche pour ça. »

Fanta ouvrit la porte du placard. Bob sortit, inquiet. Fanta n'avait pas baissé son arme. En effet, le Réunionnais avait trouvé un plan, certes suicidaire, mais un plan tout de même.

« Prépare toi à courir. »

Il tira dans la jambe du flic, puis dans la fenêtre derrière lui, et attrapant Bob au passage, les deux hommes se jetèrent dans le vide.

* * *

 _Allongés sur des tables, ailleurs..._

« Krayn ? Eh tête de con, debout ! Chuchota Fred à l'attention du Streamer, toujours dans les vapes à sa droite. »

L'intéressé poussa un grognement comme simple réponse, puis finit par ouvrir un œil. Une migraine douloureuse le prit, lui rappelant amèrement le coup qu'il s'était pris sur le crâne. Il jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui. Fred, Seb et lui-même étaient attachés sur des aux alentours. Il releva la tête et essaya de tirer un peu sur les menottes qui le maintenaient à la table.

« Il s'passe quoi ?

\- Je sais pas. J'ai entendu les scientifiques parler de puces. »

Krayn tourna la tête pour voir ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté. Il fut assez surpris de voir Mahyar, couché dans un lit, extrêmement pâle, comme s'il était... Non, il refusait d'y croire. La machine indiquait qu'il respirait, et il n'était pas sous respirateur. Ils avaient du le plonger dans le coma, ou quelque chose dans le genre. Seb était silencieux, fixant intensément un coin du plafond. Fred soupira.

« Bon, comment on se casse d'ici ? Fanta a dû passer par là. S'il a réussi à se barrer, on devrait pouvoir réussir à en faire autant.

\- … Comment ? La situation est pas assez désespérée là ? Si on tente quoi que ce soit ils vont nous tuer.

\- Et tu proposes quoi ?! Qu'on reste ici ? Qu'ils viennent nous trifouiller tranquillement le cerveau ? - Tu crois vraiment que Mahyar va se réveiller dans son état ?! Regarde la vérité en face Krayn ! Si on reste ici, on crève.

\- Si on bouge d'ici également. »

Fred poussa un grognement, frustré, en colère, alors qu'il savait que le streamer avait également raison. Il se tourna vers Seb. Il semblait... Eteint. Toute trace de sourire avait disparu de son visage. Il finit néanmoins par prendre la parole, d'une voix tremblante.

« Krayn a raison Fred. On est foutus.

\- Mais... Mais comment vous pouvez être aussi pessimistes ! Si j'avais les mains libres je vous aurais déjà claqué contre le mur ! On est trois, on peut faire quelque chose !

\- Trop tard. »

La porte s'ouvrit, sur un groupe assez important de scientifiques. Entre eux, Miranda, souriante.

« Préparez-les pour le transfert. Je veux être tenue au courant de toutes les étapes du projet. Bonne chance messieurs. »

Elle quitta la salle sans un regard pour eux, alors que les scientifiques se rapprochaient doucement d'eux, armés de masques.

* * *

 _Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre ^^ Il a mis du temps à arriver, parce que je me suis beaucoup remise en questions ces derniers jours, que je n'allais pas bien, et que, disons que certains propos tenus à l'égard de notre fanbase a fait considérablement baisser le moral des troupes. Le prochain chapitre de Royaume en Perdition n'arrivera pas tout de suite, je fais un petit break niveau fanfictions aventures, ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps. Un OS sur Fanta et Bob devraient bientôt arriver, et ensuite, on se lance dans la centième fanfic, qui promet et va être totalement épic :3 D'ici là, gardez la foi, tout va bien ! Et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ! Bisouilles !_


	14. Chapitre 13 : Prendre contact

_BON-SWAR ! Comme je suis sur ma lancée, j'envoie le Survivant de l'Enfer ! Merci à S'yelenn, LolaLola23111963, Klervia, Mikeyran, Tyessa et juliabakura pour les reviews, vos théories sont à mourir de rire, et j'avoue que les lire m'éclate totalement x) Aaaaah, si vous saviez :3 Arrêtons les théo-ries foireuses et lançons nous dans la suite de l'histoire :3 Bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre 13 : Prendre contact**

 _Sur une route solitaire..._

Le groupe d'Aventuriers avait repris la route dans la matinée. Mahyar était légèrement en retrait, avec Eden, cloîtré dans le silence depuis le début du voyage. Plusieurs choses le tracassait. La disparition de Grunlek, probablement de sa faute, sa future rencontre avec l'Eglise de la Lumière qui risquait de mal se passer, le tout associé au fait que son PC lui manquait terriblement et qu'il était malade rien qu'à l'idée de penser à la tonne de travail qui l'attendait en rentrant dans son monde. Si jamais il rentrait un jour, tout du moins. Il broyait du noir, ce qui n'avait pas échappé à Shinddha, juste devant lui. L'archer ralentit ses pas, pour attendre Mahyar, qui n'eut pas d'autres choix que de s'approcher de lui.

« Ca va ? T'as pas l'air bien.

\- Je vais bien.

\- Tu mens pour pas nous inquiéter ? »

Mahyar resta silencieux. Il posa une main sur Eden, pour se rassurer, et resta le regard collé au sol. Shinddha poussa un soupir, passa devant lui, et posa une main sur sa poitrine, pour le stopper. Agacé, le Maître du Jeu finit par s'exécuter, dans un soufflement. Il n'aimait pas vraiment être poussé à se confier, ce n'était pas son genre. Il releva les yeux vers Shin.

« Je vais bien, répéta t-il sur un ton sec, qu'il regretta immédiatement. C'est juste que.. Je ne sais pas dans quoi on s'embarque. Je le sens pas. Pas vraiment.

\- Il faut faire confiiance à Théo. Si l'Eglise de la Lumière peut nous aider, ce sera déjà ça de pris. On arrive à la Capitale, sois fort. »

En effet, Théo et Bob avaient ralenti, devant eux. Lorsqu'ils les rejoignirent, Balthazar était en train de donner quelques recommandations à son ami. Mahyar ne se sentit pas très rassuré. Shin' avait été un soutien précieux ces derniers jours, le fait de le laisser à l'entrée ne lui plaisait guère, mais il n'avait pas le choix, pas vrai ?

« Ne tue personne, sois cool et parle bien. On va rester à l'orée de la forêt avec Shin'. Oh, et pense à ramener de la bouffe. Parce que ça fait deux jours qu'on a rien mangé. Hein. Et encore une fois, fais gaffe à Mahyar, s'il lui arrive quelque chose...

\- Tu vas me faire quoi ? Me tuer avec tes deux petits bras ?

\- Tu le paieras.

\- Mais oui. Allez Shakira, en route.…

\- Mahyar, grogna l'intéressé avant de le suivre à contre-coeur. »

Ils approchèrent le grand portail de la ville, gardé par de très nombreux gardes, certains dont l'emblème de la Lumière apparraissait très clairement sur leur armure. Il en eut le souffle coupé. C'était exactement comme il se l'imaginait. Dans les moindres détails. L'Eglise de la Lumière surpomblait la ville, par sa taille imposante et ses dorures, en plein centre-ville. Théo semblait confiant, ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas de son compagnon, qui avait bien retenu qu'il risquait la mort s'il était jugé comme hérétique par les chefs de Théo. Ils se stoppèrent sur le pallier de l'Eglise. Théo s'éclaircit la voix et s'avança vers un des gardes de l'entrée.

« Théo de Silverberg, Inquisiteur. Je demande l'autorisation de passer. J'ai des informations capitales à délivrer à l'Archevêque. Je demande une audience le plus rapidement possible. Pour moi et mon... compagnon.

\- Silverberg ? Comme... Comme Archibald de Silverberg ? La légende ?

\- Je suis son fils. En effet, répondit Théo sur un ton sombre. »

Le garde donna un coup de coude à son copain, soudainement souriant, à la limite d'une attitude que Mahyar connaissait bien. C'était très clairement un « fanboy », ce qui amusa légèrement le Maître du Jeu. Comment les fans réagissaient à cette époque ? Les autographes et photos, ce n'était pas vraiment d'actualité. Le Maître des dès recula d'un pas, pour apprécier la scène.

« Vous êtes vraiment son fils ?

\- Oui.

\- Et vous pouvez briller ?

\- Oui.

\- Et...

\- Bon, tu la fermes et tu vas prévenir l'archevêque maintenant !

\- Oui Messire ! J'y cours ! »

L'homme pénétra l'Eglise, laissant Théo et Mahyar sur le pallier, en attente.

* * *

 _Dans une situation périlleuse, un jour qui n'en finit pas..._

« D'accord, je le reconnais, c'était pas très malin de sauter dans le vide sans aucun plan. »

Fanta en équilibre contre le mur du mieux qu'il pouvait, Bob Lennon accroché à ses jambes comme un chaton qu'on est sur le point de mettre au bain, notre duo était dans une situation légèrement embarassante. Il se trouve que le sol était assez loin, en fait. Donc il avait fallu improviser. Bob, en plus d'avoir mal à en mourir à son épaule encore fragile, était en train de glisser lentement. Fanta tenait bon, il avait une bonne prise, ça aidait beaucoup. En bas, une foule commençait à s'amasser, avec, en première ligne, les soldats venus les chercher. Ah oui, bien sûr, la situation les amusaient beaucoup. C'était rare des cibles qui sautaient stupidement par la fenêtre pour tenter de fuir sans aucun plan de secours.

« Sors-nous de là Fanta, s'il te plaît ! Hurla Bob.

\- Je fais ce que je peux je te signale ! »

Fanta tenta d'atteindre une nouvelle brique sur sa droite, quand il sentit Bob devenir tout mou. Il baissa la tête et réussit à le rattraper de justesse, par le pantalon. Une fléchette était plantée dans ses fesses, et le Pyro-Barbare s'était endormi, au dessus du vide, inconscient. Des soldats posèrent un énorme tapis sous eux. Il devina bien vite qu'il était le prochain. Au même moment, Bob lui échappa. Fanta tenta en vain de le retenir, il s'écrasa mollement sur le matelas. Le Réunionnais réagit rapidement. Il le récupérerait plus tard, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se faire avoir une seconde fois. Il attrapa la brique, puis bondit. Une fléchette vint s'encastrer dans le mur. Il avança progressivement, puis atteignit le toit. Il se laissa glisser le long des tuiles, puis d'une gouttière. Les pas se rapprochaient, mais la voie vers la forêt était grande ouverte. Il s'engouffra dans les fourrés, à contre-coeur. Il attrapa Boubou au passage, qu'ils avaient laissé près d'un arbre, et il traça, essayant de zigzaguer pour éviter que l'on ne retrouve ses traces.

* * *

 _Ailleurs, dans une région perdue..._

Krayn poussa un grognement, en se sentant secoué. Il était bien là, contre son énorme Gloubilly. Il avait la flemme de bouger en plus. Cependant, Gloubilly continuait de le secouer. Il repoussa sa main une première fois, puis une seconde. Puis il ouvrit un œil. Et bondit en arrière en hurlant. Fred. Ce n'était pas Gloubilly, c'était Fred qu'il serrait contre lui depuis plusieurs heures. L'interessé parut soulagé que cette situation se termine. Il ne dit rien, mais n'en pensa pas moins. Il se releva doucement, en frissonant. Il faisait vachement froid. Seb était déjà debout, un peu plus loin, visiblement perplexe. Tous trois étaient vêtus de ces vestes blanches fines que l'on vous met à l'hôpital et qui ne retenaient absolument pas la chaleur.

« On est où ? Finit par demander Krayn, pour essayer d'oublier ce moment gênant.

\- Aucune idée. En forêt de toute évidence.

\- Ils auraient fait tout ça pour nous abandonner au milieu d'une forêt ?

\- C'est peut être un test ou... »

Un craquement les firent tous trois se retourner. Deux hommes étaient cachés grossièrement dans un buisson, discutant à voix basse. Fred fit reculer Seb et Krayn et s'approcha doucement, sur ses gardes. Une tête finit par immerger des buissons, choquant les trois compères.

« Bob ?! Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? T'étais mort ! Enfin sur le point de crever. Et Fanta ? Où... Qu'est-ce que... »

Les mains de « Bob » s'étaient mises à briller. Une flamme apparut, Fred joua la prudence et recula d'un pas. Okay. Il y avait un truc qui cloche. Le deuxième homme sortit du buisson à son tour. Cette fois ce fut Seb qui ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un cri de surprise, de même que l'homme en face de lui. Krayn avança.

« Du calme. On vous veut pas de mal ! Je... Je sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais je suis sûr qu'on va trouver une explication.

\- Shinddha Kory ? Demanda Seb, pour en avoir le cœur net.

\- Vous êtes qui ? Demanda Shin sur un ton légèrement méfiant, quoique clairement curieux. »

Balthazar Octavius Barnabé finit par baisser sa main, en constatant qu'ils n'attaquaient pas. Il finit par se calmer, puis à tourner autour de Fred.

« Je me présente, Krayn. Et voici mes amis, Fred et Seb. On est un peu perdus. On ne sait pas du tout comment on est arrivés ici. »

Shin et Bob se lancèrent un regard interloqué.

« Vous connaissez un certain Mahyar Shakeri ? Demanda Bob, sur un ton plein d'espoir.

\- Oui ! C'est notre ami ! Il est ici ?

\- Il... Il est à la Capitale, avec mon ami paladin pour aller voir l'Eglise de la Lumière, à propos d'une prophétie. Où il... Je sais pas. C'est compliqué.

\- Il s'appelle Théo de Silverberg ? Hasarda Fred.

\- Très bien, dit Bob en souriant. Mahyar n'a donc pas menti. Vous venez vraiment d'un autre monde ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ? Demanda Krayn, qui commençait à avoir peur de comprendre. »

Ils furent interrompus par le passage d'une calèche énorme, qui partait vers la Capitale. Les trois hommes réalisèrent alors.

« On... On est dans le Cratère ? Finit par lâcher Seb. Comment c'est possible ? C'est Mahyar qui a inventé ce monde.

\- Et bien ! S'exclama Bob. On dirait que nous ne sommes pas les seuls à qui cet homme cache des choses. Suivez-nous, on a un campement, on va les attendre. Ils devraient être revenus demain matin. En espérant qu'ils ne jugent pas Mahyar comme un hérétique. Comme ils l'ont fait avec moi. Ne faites pas cette tête, je parle beaucoup mais si ça se trouve tout va parfaitement bien, ils vont trouver ce qu'il est, pourquoi il est là et on trouvera un moyen de vous aider. »

Fred hocha la tête, et le groupe se mit calmement en route. Ils marchèrent une dizaine de minutes et finirent par atteindre un camp sommaire, où un immense loup blanc attendait. Eden releva immédiatement la tête, et se précipita vers Krayn. Elle le renifla pendant quelques minutes, puis finit par pousser un soufflement. Le streamer s'abaissa à son niveau et lui caressa l'encolure. Une question s'imposa immédiatement dans son esprit.

« Grunlek est avec Théo ?

\- Non, répondit sombrement Bob en se frottant l'épaule inconsciemment. Grunlek est devenu fou, du jour au lendemain. Il a disparu. C'est aussi pour ça qu'on est ici. Vous êtes... Celui qui le « joue » ?

\- Oui.

\- Je vois. Donc... Fred, c'est Théo, au premier coup d'oeil ça se voit. Seb est Shin. Vous êtes Grunlek…

\- Tu peux me tutoyer. Ton « créateur » est coincé dans l'autre monde, avec son meilleur ami. Et ils sont probablement en grand danger. La dernière fois qu'on l'a vu, il était aux portes de la mort. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre deux.

\- Je vois. J'espère que Théo et Mahyar trouveront quelque chose d'utile dans ce cas. Installez-vous, on a débusqué quelques lapins, ils sont en train de rôtir. »

Krayn blémit, se demandant comment il allait leur expliquer qu'il était végétarien, mais il finit par sourire, et s'installa près de Balthazar, qui commençait déjà à poser des questions sur son monde à n'en plus finir. Le soleil se coucha doucement sur le Cratère, laissant nos héros songeurs et perdus.

* * *

 _Et voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre :3 Dans le prochain chapitre, on va découvrir certaines choses sur Mahyar. Mais en attendant, n''hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Bisouilles à tous et à très vite pour probablement la 100ème Fanfic. Si j'arrive à la fini un jour x) Bye !_


	15. Chapitre 14 : L'heure de vérité

_BON-SWAR ! On enchaîne avec un petit chapitre du Survivant de l'Enfer, que, j'avoue, j'avais très très très hâte d'écrire :3 Merci à S'yelenn (et non, on ne verra pas Enoch, ou tout du moins pas tout de suite :3), SunWings, Isil-gawien, juliabakura, Klervia, Untel_Master et Mikeyran pour les reviews :3 J'avoue, j'ai ri sadiquement devant toutes vos reviews. Certains d'entre vous se rapproche de la vérité. C'est parti, bonne lecture à tous !_

 **Chapitre 14 : L'heure de vérité**

 _A l'intérieur de l'Église de la Lumière..._

Mahyar suivait Théo dans les couloirs depuis quelques minutes maintenant. Il ne se sentait pas réellement à sa place. Cette Église avait quelque chose de malsain, il en était certain. Il ne savait pas si c'était les paladins au garde-à-vous qu'ils ne cessaient de croiser ou les énormes portraits des anciens archevêques qui semblaient le juger, mais il se sentait observé. Ils étaient escortés par les paladins de l'entrée, qui avaient finalement réussi à obtenir une audience avec l'archevêque. On les laissa dans une grande salle, en les priant d'attendre quelques minutes. Théo fit un tour sur lui-même.

« L'archevêque ne sera pas là avant une bonne demi-heure. Reste ici, je vais dire bonjour à une vieille connaissance.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Mon... Père. Pas mon biologique. Celui qui m'a adopté. Viktor il s'appelle. Bref. Reste ici, ne fais pas de bêtises, je reviens vite. »

Théo laissa son bouclier aux pieds de Mahyar et disparut dans une couloir, au fond de la pièce. Le Maître du Jeu, d'ordinaire solitaire, chez lui, se mit à très fortement angoisser. S'il y avait une chose qu'il avait appris durant ces quelques jours de voyage, c'est qu'être seul n'était jamais bon. Il décida de focaliser son attention sur quelque chose, de peur de devenir fou. Et ce fut une frise gigantesque, de plusieurs dizaines de mètres de long, qui attira son attention. C'était très coloré, mais Mahyar identifia quelques personnages, plutôt fièrement. Le Dieu de la Lumière, tout d'abord, tout en haut, surveillant un paysage dévasté, où des hommes en armure d'or, sur des chevaux, semblaient suivre un personnage sombre, habillé tout de noir. Mahyar retint sa respiration. L'homme en question avait des dreads. En y regardant de plus près, il remarqua plusieurs autres similitudes avec lui, la forme du visage, la taille.

Sans trop savoir ce qu'il se passait, il fut pris de vertige. Il se laissa mollement tomber contre un mur. Quelque chose lui échappait. Quelque chose d'important. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à s'en souvenir ? Il se redressa difficilement. Le mal de crâne était toujours là. Il posa une main sur la peinture. Quelque chose d'étrange se produisit. Il sentit un long picotement courir le long de son bras, puis il s'effondra au sol, inconscient.

« Papa. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas le droit d'aller jouer avec les autres ?

\- Parce que tu dois nous aider Mahyar. Reste assis. »

 _Le jeune Mahyar poussa un soupir las. A quoi pouvait bien servir toutes ces saignées ? Il n'était pas malade, il n'était pas non plus un hérétique. Il ne comprenait plus vraiment ses géniteurs. C'était comme s'il n'était plus qu'un outil. Depuis qu'il avait ce foutu pouvoir, tout avait changé. Il poussa un petit soupir._

 _« C'est bon, tu peux y aller. Tu te souviens ? Tu imagines la pomme et... »_

 _Les yeux de Mahyar prirent une lueur dorée. Il tendit la main, des particules dorées en sortirent, et commencèrent à former une forme ronde. Une pomme sembla vaguement se matérialiser, avant de se modifier. Le père fronça les sourcils. Un serpent naquit de la main de l'enfant. L'animal glissa silencieusement dans les fourrés et disparut au loin._

 _« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ?_

 _\- Parce que j'en ai marre Père. On est là depuis ce matin._

 _\- Tu te crois malin Mahyar ? »_

 _Le Père se relève, lève la main. Mahyar le voit arriver, roule sur le côté au dernier moment, et se met à courir, vers la forêt, à en perdre haleine, alors que son géniteur lui hurle de revenir, sous peine de lui faire la peau. Il l'entend juste derrière lui. Il se retourne, tend les mains. Les arbres semblent s'enrouler entre eux, formant une barrière infranchissable. Plus jamais il ne lui mettra la main dessus. Il continue encore sa course sur quelques mètres, puis tombe au sol, épuisé. Il ne maîtrise pas encore tout à fait ses pouvoirs, ils demandent une énergie importante. Dormir. Oui, c'était bien dormir. Il se roula en boule et ferma doucement les yeux._

« Mahyar ? Eh oh ? Debout ! »

L'intéressé ouvrit un œil en grognant. Il se releva doucement. Les vertiges étaient toujours présents. Il abandonna et se laissa retomber sur le sol. Théo était au dessus de lui, accompagné d'un deuxième homme. Tout tournait. C'était horrible. L'homme qui accompagnait Théo, Viktor, de toute évidence, s'accroupit à son niveau.

« Tu as bien dit que c'était l'enfant de la Prophétie, non?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Tu as lu la prophétie jusqu'au bout Théo ?

\- Non. J'ai toujours considéré ça comme étant des bobards stupides pour faire peur aux gosses.

\- Et bien, pour tout te dire, moi aussi. »

Viktor se releva, examina attentivement la peinture derrière le maître du Jeu. Son regard se plongea de nouveau dans celui de Mahyar.

« Lorsque l'enfant de la Prophétie, récita Viktor, viendra pour nous sauver, il sera le seul à être capable de toucher la sainte peinture et en survivre. Tu as déjà vu ce que fais cette peinture aux gens Théo ?

\- … Non.

\- Elle les réduit en cendres.

\- Sympa de prévenir, lâcha Mahyar sur un ton de reproches, en tentant de s'asseoir une nouvelle fois. »

Le « prophète » réussit finalement à s'appuyer contre un poteau pour tenir en position assise, non sans mal. Au même moment, une escouade de pladin entra dans la pièces, armés jusqu'aux dents, entourant une jeune femme encapuchonnée, habillée d'une robe ample couleur or. Théo et Viktor s'inclinèrent immédiatement. Mahyar suivit le mouvement, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi.

« Messire Silverberg, dit-elle d'une voix douce, mais ferme, vous avez demandé ma présence ?

\- Oui Dame Maëlis. »

Théo se releva doucement, puis lança un regard nerveux aux gardes. L'archevêque de l'Eglise de la Lumière leur demanda de déguerpir d'un mouvement de main, ils s'exécutèrent sans un mot. Le paladin désigna alors Mahyar du menton.

« Qui est-ce ? Demanda t-elle.

\- Il se nomme Mahyar Sh...

\- Shakeri, intervint l'intéressé avant qu'il ne commette une bourde.

\- Oui. Et j'ai des raisons de croire qu'il est l'Enfant de la Prophétie. Vous savez, celle qui est représentée sur cette toile ?

\- Savez-vous seulement ce que vous êtes en train d'annoncer Inquisiteur ? Cette affaire n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Surtout au vu des récents événements. A t-il montré... Des signes ? De pouvoir ? »

Mahyar aurait voulu dire qu'il était là mais se retint. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment expérimenter la chose. Alors que l'archevêque et Théo continuait de parler, Mahyar s'imagina une pomme, puis tendit la main. Un silence se fit, entre Dame Maëlis et Théo. Les yeux du MJ avaient pris une lueur dorée, un peu comme celle qui émanait de la source de la Lumière, mais en un peu plus vive. Des particules s'échappèrent de sa main, puis se rassemblèrent, se solidifièrent, et, finalement, une pomme roula jusqu'aux pieds de Théo. L'archevêque resta un long moment silencieuse, puis prit la parole.

« Sir Mahyar, l'Eglise de la Lumière est désormais à votre service. Nous devons parler, et vite. J'ai des informations confidentielles concernant le mal qui secoue ce pays. Suivez-moi. »

Mahyar attrapa le bras que Viktor lui tendit et se releva péniblement. Il tenait sur ses jambes, c'était déjà ça. Il s'appuya sur Théo, et suivirent l'archevêque dans les couloirs de l'Eglise.

* * *

 _De retour aux laboratoires..._

« FANTA ! FANTAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

\- Putain, mais faites le taire !

\- FANTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! »

Retenu sur la table par l'honorable nombre de dix personnes, Bob Lennon était en train de se défendre, couché sur une table dans un laboratoire. Il avait déjà mordu deux scientifiques, castré un autre, qui était toujours plié en deux dans le fond de la pièce, par ailleurs. Il réussit encore une fois à libérer son pied et l'envoya dans la tête de la première personne qu'il croisa.

« Tu le tiens ?

\- Je croyais que c'était toi qui lui tenais la jambe !

\- Tenez-le, j'envoie le sédatif ! »

Bob redoubla d'efforts. Hors de question qu'il termine ici. Quand on l'avait amené, il avait tout de suite reperé les corps de ses amis, endormis, ou pire, et il avait décidé que ce ne sera pas son cas. L'un de scientifiques exerça une pression sur son épaule blessée, le faisant se courber de douleur, alors qu'une aiguille se plantait dans sa cuisse. Il essaya en vain de lutter contre le produit, mais il se retrouva bien vite à demi-comateux, une douleur sans nom au niveau de l'épaule.

« Vous pouvez le lâcher. On attaque le transfert de suite. »

Bob se sentit faiblir, alors qu'on lui posait un casque sur la tête. Une décharge électrique le surprit, et il sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

 _Dans un train pour Paris..._

Fanta était peu fier de lui. Il avait poussé un vieil homme avec un ticket de train dans les mains, lui avait piqué son ticket, et c'était barré avec. Gagner la capitale lui semblait véritablement important. Plus loin il serait de ce laboratoire de fous, mieux ce serait. Boubou lui souleva la main du bout du museau, pour réclamer des caresses. Fanta avait sacrifié la moité de son sandwich (volé, lui aussi) avec son chien. Boubou avait mangé la tranche de jambon et le fromage, Fanta avait grignoté le reste du pain. Mais il le vivait bien. Encore une heure de train et il pourrait s'estimer en sécurité. Il espérait que Bob aille bien, également. Il craignait qu'ils se servent de lui comme appât, et il savait qu'il tomberait dans le panneau, de toute manière.

Il avait un plan en tête. Ou tout du moins un semblant de plan. Il y avait une convention sur Paris, le lendemain de son arrivée. Avec des YouTubers, donc. S'il réussissait à contacter Antoine Daniel, Matthieu Sommet ou même Squeezie, il serait content. Ne serait-ce qu'au cas où ces malades décident de s'en prendre à d'autres, à cause de lui. Il s'installa un peu plus confortablement sur son siège, Boubou vint se blottir contre lui. Il en était certain, tout allait finir par bientôt s'arranger, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Il ferma les yeux, et, pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours, il se laissa sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

 _Non loin de la Capitale du Cratère..._

« C'est lui mon créateur ? Demanda Balthazar, légèrement surpris. Je l'imaginais... Plus... Moins... Il me ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau quoi ! C'est quoi son nom ?

\- Bob, répondit Krayn, en plaçant un semblant de coussin sous la tête de leur ami.

\- Il s'appelle vraiment Bob ?

\- Non. Mais on l'appelle comme ça, c'est tout.

\- Pourquoi ? »

Krayn tenta de ne pas paraître agacé. Alors que Bob et lui étaient partis faire un tour pour bavarder un peu, ils étaient tombés sur le corps inconscient de Bob Lennon, le vrai. Enfin, celui qui ne venait pas de ce monde. Le Streamer avait essayé de rapidement expliquer la situation au pyromage, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de poser des questions. C'était mignon au début, mais une fois passé le stade d'une question à la seconde, ça devenait rapidement ingérable. L'amateur de fromage (ndla : j'avais plus d'idées pour ne pas répéter Krayn, okay ?) passa une main dans le dos de Bob.

« Tu m'aides à le porter B.O.B ?

\- Oh. Oui, bien sûr. »

Balthazar souleva les jambes de son créateur, et ils l'emmenèrent au camp. Shin libéra sa couchette pour laisser les deux hommes allonger le Pyro-Barbare à l'intérieur. Ils remontèrent la couverture, et traînèrent le sac de couchage près du feu. Balthazar posa une main sur la tête de son double et tira une grimace.

« Fièvre. Et son épaule a l'air d'être gonflée.

\- Oui, il s'est fait tiré dessus il y a quelques jours, intervint Seb.

\- Avec quoi ?

\- Une arme à feu. Mais vous ne devez probablement pas en avoir par ici. Et j'espère pour vous qu'il n'y en aura jamais. Bref, c'est... Pas normal qu'elle soit aussi gonflée ! Et il était tout seul ?

\- Oui, répondit Krayn. Aucune trace de Fanta. Il a peut-être vraiment réussi à s'enfuir. »

Cette idée arracha un sourire à Fred, un peu en retrait du groupe. Si Fanta était dehors, tout n'était peut être pas perdu, après tout. Bob sembla doucement émerger, commençant à s'agiter sous la couverture. Balthazar retira doucement le bras de son double de son T-Shirt, pour observer la plaie.

« C'est pas infecté, juste très gonflé. Personne ne lui a dit qu'il ne fallait pas utiliser ce bras-là pendant quelques jours ?

\- C'est Bob Lennon, le jour où il écoutera ce qu'on lui dit c'est vraiment qu'il sera mourant, lâcha Fred en riant. »

Balthazar replia le bras du blessé contre lui même, puis, avec une de ses ceintures, improvisa un repose bras. Ce serait toujours ça de fait. Bob finit par ouvrir un œil, et se releva, paniqué, lançant des regards fous autour de lui. Seb qui était assis près de lui posa une main sur son torse, pour le forcer à se recoucher.

« Calme-toi mec, t'es en sécurité.

\- On est où ? »

Il lança un regard à Balthazar, puis fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Il dévisagea ensuite intensément Shin. Son cerveau s'était mis à fonctionner à deux cent à l'heure.

« Est-ce qu'ils sont...

\- Oui, dit calmement Krayn. On en sait pas plus. Mahyar et Théo sont en ville, ils vont pas tarder à revenir.

\- Et Fanta ? Il était avec moi ? Vous savez où il est ?

\- On pense qu'il est toujours dans l'autre monde, lui expliqua calmement Fred. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui, il est grand, il se débrouillera.

\- On a essayé d'aller chercher de l'aide. Les flics bossent avec eux...

\- Arrête de t'inquiéter Bob, ça va aller je te dis. »

Bob, moyennement convaincu, décida de changer de sujet. Il fixa intensément Balthazar, qui le dévisageait lui aussi, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, comme s'il l'analysait.

« Tu fais vraiment du feu ? Lâcha soudainement Bob.

\- Ouais.

\- C'est cool. Et ça marche comment ? »

Les Bob partirent dans un débat sans nom, qui dura plusieurs heures. Ils étaient tous les deux aux anges, pour une fois qu'ils pouvaient parler et se comprendre, c'était la fête. Shin, à l'écart, était monté dans un arbre, et surveillait désormais le retour de leurs amis. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup ça, les savoir loin d'eux, sans possibilité de les aider en cas de problèmes. Un grondement sourd l'alerta soudain. Il descendit de son arbre et rejoignit les autres, eux aussi l'avaient entendu. Eden renifla le sol, puis gratta, nerveuse.

« Oh non, lâcha Shin, en relevant la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! Hurla Bob, hystérique. »

Dans le ciel, une énorme masse d'énergie maléfique se déplaçait lentement vers la Capitale. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de réagir, une secousse les envoya tous au sol, alors qu'une fissure commençait à s'élargir doucement sous eux.

« COURREZ ! Hurla Balthazar. »

* * *

 _Woaw. Je crois que c'est mon plus long chapitre jusqu'à présent bwahahahahahaha. Je sais que vous avez envie de me taper, frapper, acidifier et autre, mais si vous voulez la suite, il va falloir réprimer vos pulsions :3 Merci à vous d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, c'est toujours sympa, et on se retrouve -normalement, lol- pour la 100ème fanfiction très très très bientôt :3 Bisouilles à vous !_


	16. Chapitre 15 : Avis de tempête

_BON-SWAR ! Et nous sommes repartis dans un nouveau petit chapitre du Survivant de l'Enfer :D Dur dur d'écrire en ce moment, mais j'essaye quand même de vous donner un peu de contenu. Une nouvelle fanfiction arrive très bientôt, vous en saurez plus à la fin de ce chapitre :3 Merci à LolaLola23111963, Nariluggal, juliabakura, Klervia, Kalynéa et au petit invité pour les reviews, ça fait toujours extrêmement plaisir :D Allez zou, bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre 15 : Avis de tempête**

 _Dans la capitale du Cratère..._

Mahyar, Théo et Viktor suivirent Dame Maëlis à travers les longs corridors de l'Église de la Lumière. Elle les entraîna dans une grande salle luxueuse, de toute évidence située sous terre. De grands fauteuils étaient collés aux murs, un lustre imposant surplombait la pièce, brillant légèrement malgré les nombreuses toiles d'araignées le recouvrant. Viktor semblait nerveux, il ferma la porte derrière eux. Mahyar se mit à arpenter la pièce, pour observer les différents tableaux couvrants les murs. Ici se trouvaient les portraits de très nombreux archevêques, ainsi que la raison de leur mort. Bien peu étaient morts de vieillesse. La plupart n'avait même pas la trentaire. Dame Maëlis, plutôt froide lors de leur première entrevue, changea immédiatement d'attitude. Elle se dirigea lentement vers Mahyar.

« On doit vite vous faire sortir d'ici. Nous... Si Viktor et moi-même sommes prêts à vous aider, ce n'est pas le cas de tous ici. Il se passe des choses étranges à l'intérieur de nos rangs. Des paladins qui disparaissent dans la nature, des évêques qui se mettent soudain à tuer des gens sans raison.

Vous en avez enfermés ? L'interrompit Théo.

\- Non. On a du les abattre.

\- Est-ce... Est-ce qu'ils avaient une marque sur eux ?

\- Oui. Sur l'épaule. Une représentation très ancienne. Interdite. Le symbole de Mitakor. Selon les sources, il permet de contrôler des êtres vivants. Mais il a disparu il y a des milliers d'années.

\- C'est ce qu'a dit Bob également. »

Viktor haussa un sourcil, mais ne dit rien, se contentant de juger sévèrement son « fils » du regard. Mahyar, un peu perdu, s'apprêtait à poser une question, quand le sol se mit à vibrer. Surpris, tous baissèrent la tête par instinct, puis une secousse les envoya au sol. Le lustre se mit à trembler, puis se décrocha, explosant violemment au sol dans un bruit de vaisselle cassée. La porte s'ouvrit violemment sur un paladin, le visage rouge, visiblement essoufflé.

« Madame, la ville est attaquée ! Ce... Ce sont des démons. Mais ils ne sont pas comme d'habitude. Et ils réclament... Ils le réclament lui. »

Il pointa Mahyar du menton, avant de le fixer intensément, et de faire demi-tour. L'archevêque sembla réfléchir un instant.

« Viktor, Théo, prenez le souterrain. Quittez la ville. Protégez cet homme jusqu'à la mort. Il ne doit en aucun cas tomber entre leurs mains.

\- Vous ne venez pas ? Demanda Viktor.

\- Quelqu'un doit rester ici et veiller sur la ville. Le souterrain vous conduira à l'extérieur de la ville. Fuyez. Vite.

\- Faites attention à vous.

\- J'essaierai. »

Viktor se dirigea vers une statue, et actionna un levier dissimulé. La porte s'ouvrit. L'archevêque patienta, le temps qu'ils rentrent, et ferma le passage derrière eux. Viktor prit la tête de l'expédition. Les trois hommes avancèrent au pas de course. Le sol continuait de trembler sous leurs pas, et se fissurait même par endroit. Mahyar, à la traîne, essayait tant bien que mal de garder le rythme, essayant de caler sa course sur celle de Théo. Théo, lui, profita de la situation pour régler un petit problème.

« Au fait Viktor, j'ai un groupe, à la surface, ils peuvent nous aider.

\- Tu as des amis ?

\- Oui. Mais... Euh... Ce sont tous des hérétiques.

\- QUOI ?!

\- Si tu veux savoir, il y a un demi-diable, un demi-élémentaire et un nain. Mais ils sont gentils. Et le Nain a disparu.

\- Mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu rater dans ton éducation ? »

C'est sous les sermons et jurons du père adoptif de l'Inquisiteur qu'ils gagnèrent rapidement la surface. Théo retrouva la trace de ses amis rapidement, ils n'en étaient pas loin. Il s'accroupit et posa une main au sol. Il vibrait encore. Une autre secousse se préparait. Il fit signe à Mahyar de rester près de lui, puis ils se mirent en route, sur leurs gardes. Cependant, leur route fut rapidement barrée par une épaisse fumée noire, qui commença à les encercler. Le groupe se stoppa, prêt à se battre. Mahyar lança un regard inquiet autour de lui. Des voix émanaient de cette brume étrange, comme provenant d'outre-tombe.

« Ce ne sont pas des démons, dit doucement Viktor. Les démons ont une forme fixe. C'est... C'est plus puissant que ça. On dirait qu'ils ne nous voient pas. A moins que ça ne soit une feinte ? Théo ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Recule idiot ! »

Théo s'était avancé vers la brume, et était en train de tendre sa main vers elle. Il leva les yeux au ciel face à l'attitude de son père, et passa sa main dans la brume. A son approche, la brume s'éloigna de lui. Théo haussa un sourcil.

« C'est un sortilège. Il réagit mal à la Lumière.

\- … Et qui le contrôle ? Demanda Mahyar d'une petite voix. »

Des bruits de sabots se firent entendre, tout près. Théo et Viktor dégainèrent leurs armes, prêts à se battre. Un homme en tenue de noble sortit alors de la brume, sur un cheval de flammes invoqués, semblable à celui de Bob, mais avec la carrure de Lumière.

« Vous êtes qui ? Cracha Théo, sur ses gardes, alors que le cavalier et sa monture tournaient autour d'eux.

\- Moi ? Un acheteur. Offrez moi l'Enfant de la Prophétie et il ne vous arrivera rien. Votre archevêque a déjà rendu l'âme pour avoir refuser de nous dire où vous alliez. »

Viktor se tendit soudainement. Théo comprit alors qu'il y avait peut être un peu plus qu'une relation patron-subordonné entre ces deux là. Le jeune paladin lui lança un regard désolé, avant de se tourner vers l'inconnu.

« Si vous le voulez, va falloir courir.

\- Ce n'est pas un... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, le bouclier de Théo s'écrasa sur son visage, le faisant basculer lourdement au sol. Théo grimpa rapidement sur le cheval, puis aida ses deux compagnons à en faire de même. L'animal partit au triple galop à travers la forêt, laissant l'inconnu sur les fesses, au beau milieu de nulle part. Très bien. Il voulait jouer ? Ils allaient jouer.

* * *

 _Paris, dans un autre monde..._

Boubou dans les bras, Fanta s'avança vers l'entrée des VIP de la convention, avec l'espoir de rentrer facilement. Pour une fois qu'il pouvait se vanter d'être quelqu'un d'important, il n'allait pas se gêner. Le vigile haussa un sourcil en le voyant arriver. Il avait réussi à passer la nuit chez un adolescent, qui l'avait reconnu. Ils avaient papoter, jouer à des jeux vidéos, puis Fanta avait eu le droit d'utiliser la salle de bain, pour son plus grand bonheur. Il avait une allure un peu plus présentable, il s'était rasé, et il était prêt à faire face à ce qui l'attendrait. Cependant, en arrivant devant le vigile, il perdit toute son assurance. L'homme jeta un coup d'oeil au chien, puis à lui.

« Vous êtes qui ?

\- Je... Euh... Fanta. TheFantasio974. Je suis YouTuber sur Minecraft et...

\- Oui, et moi je suis la Reine d'Angleterre. Déguerpissez avant que j'appelle la sécurité.

\- Quoi ?! Mais je vous jure que c'est moi ! J'habite à la Réunion ! »

Des pas derrière lui le surprirent. Il fit volte face, méfiant. Il était légèrement devenu paranoïaque depuis les récents événements, se faire prendre au piège ici, si près du but, c'était quelque chose qu'il voulait à tout prix éviter. Il soupira de soulagement en reconnaissant des têtes connues. Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel semblaient exténués. C'était leur dernier jour de convention, et pour avoir déjà passé l'épreuve, Fanta savait que c'était toujours le plus compliqué. Antoine se figea à quelques mètres de lui, choqué.

« Fanta ?! Mais. Enfin. T'es... Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Vous étiez où ? Ça fait deux semaines que vous êtes introuvables ! Les Grenier, Bob, toi, …

\- Je suis seul. Ils... Je peux pas en parler ici. »

Antoine hocha la tête, puis se dirigea vers le vigile, qui le regarda d'un sale œil.

« Il est avec moi.

\- Il a un chien.

\- Et alors ? Vous vous avez une tête de chien, on vous fait des remarques pour autant ? »

Mathieu argumenta la chose d'un « POPOPOOOOO », puis les trois s'engouffrèrent dans le hall VIP, le garde n'ayant pas apprécié la boutade du boss des internets. Ils firent profil bas jusqu'à la loge d'Antoine. Mathieu ferma la porte derrière eux. Fanta s'installa sur une des chaises, et se mit à observer son environnement, dissimulant mal son stress.

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Antoine. C'est pas que tu me fais peur vieux, mais un peu quand même.

\- On a été enlevés. Avec Bob, Fred, Seb, Krayn et Mahyar. Ils... Ils ont fait des expériences sur nous. Je sais pas trop ce qu'il se passe. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai réussi à me sauver et qu'ils veulent me récupérer par tous les moyens.

\- Qui ça, « ils » ? continua Mathieu. On dirait un mauvais film d'action là.

\- Ce sont... Une organisation. Je crois. Ce sont des allumés, ils croient qu'on peut passer de mondes en mondes, ou quelque chose dans le genre. Ils en ont surtout après Mahyar Shakeri d'après ce que j'ai compris, mais on les intéresse également. »

Antoine se gratta l'arrière, donnant à ses cheveux une allure encore pire qu'à l'habituelle.

« Pourquoi t'es pas allé voir la police ?

\- Ils sont avec eux. J'ai perdu Bob en essayant de fuir d'un commissariat. J'ai peur qu'ils l'utilisent contre moi.

\- Écoute vieux, tu viens avec moi ce soir. Je vais t'héberger le temps qu'on trouve une solution. J'ai des potes qui savent faire de fausses cartes d'identité, on va voir ce qu'on peut faire. En attendant, les fans attendent. Tu viens avec nous ?

\- Avec plaisir, j'en ai besoin, tu peux pas savoir à quel point. »

Antoine tendit la main à Fanta qui se releva. Il tira un peu sur sa chemise, puis prit la suite d'Antoine et Mathieu. Le face à face avec les fans risquait d'être quelque peu... Tendu.

* * *

 _Dans l'autre monde..._

Fred et Seb avaient déjà pu voir Bob Lennon courir, pendant les tournages JDG sur les RPG. Cependant, ils ne l'avaient encore jamais vu courir aussi vite. Depuis qu'une énorme araignée était sortie d'une fosse, causée par une des secousses, Bob Lennon courrait, en hurlant, droit devant lui. Balthazar le suivait de près d'ailleurs, Eden à ses côtés. Shin et Krayn fermaient la course. L'araignée courrait derrière eux, mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir s'attaquer aux humains, juste fuir. En effet, derrière eux, une épaisse fumée noire se rapprochait dangereusement. Ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de se réfugier dans la Capitale, peu importe ce qu'on dirait mieux, ce serait toujours moins pire que de se faire buter par de la brume. Quelque chose passa près d'eux, au galop, puis revint sur ses pas.

« Théo ! Hurla joyeusement Balthazar. »

Le paladin lança un regard au pyromage, puis à son double, et fronça les sourcils. Mahyar descendit de cheval pour se rapprocher du groupe. Viktor descendit à son tour, puis pointa du doigt une grotte naturelle, un peu plus loin, qui semblait assez profonde pour éviter la brume. Le groupe traça, le cheval, Eden, et l'araignée derrière eux. Bob pointa l'araignée du doigt. Théo tenta vainement de lui faire peur, la bestiole gonfla ses huit yeux suppliants, mais le paladin écrasa son épée sur son crâne, qui explosa dans un « crac » sinistre.

Le groupe s'installa dans le fond de la grotte, autour d'un feu que Balthazar alluma rapidement. Tous essayaient de reprendre leur souffle. Fred fut le premier à parler.

« Mahyar. Juste. Il se passe quoi ? Dans quelle merde tu nous as embarqué ? Hein ?

\- Je... J'en sais rien. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'apparemment, je suis l'enfant d'une Prophétie visant à sauver le Cratère.

\- Et je pourrais retourner la question, l'interrompit Théo. Vous êtes qui vous ? Pourquoi il y a deux Bob ?

\- On pensait que Mahyar allait nous répondre, répondit Bob. Mais de toute évidence, on est tous dans la même merde. C'était quoi le machin qui nous poursuivait ?

\- Je sais pas, répondit Théo. Mais on a croisé un cavalier qui en voulait à Mahyar. On est pas en sécurité ici. Dès que ça se calme dehors, on bouge. »

Théo remarqua que personne ne l'écoutait. Il fixait tous un point derrière lui, la bouche entrouverte. Il se retourna à son tour. Grunlek se trouvait là, à l'entrée de la caverne. Habillé tout en noir, une capuche semblable à celle de Shin recouvrant en partie son visage. Mais le bras métallique ne trompait pas. Il les fixa un instant du regard, puis tourna les talons, et disparut dans la brume.

* * *

 _Et voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre :3 J'espère qu'il vous aura plus. On se retrouve donc très rapidement pour une nouvelle fanfiction à chapitres, sur Bob Lennon et Ma'isha, qui arrive très très bientôt. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, à poser vos théories dans un coin et me crier dessus :3 Bisouilles !_


	17. Chapitre 16 : Destination aléatoire

_BON-SWAR ! On enchaîne avec la suite du Survivant de l'Enfer :D Maintenant que notre petit groupe est (presque) réuni, il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses ! Merci à Clochann, juliabakura, Nariluggal, Raevara, Mimilia-Rêveuse et Untel_Master pour les reviews :D C'est parti :3_

 **Chapitre 16 : Direction aléatoire**

 _Dans un grand quartier parisien..._

Fanta posa doucement Boubou sur le sol de l'appartement d'Antoine Daniel. Wi-Fi, le chat de Mathieu qui logeait ici également pendant la convention, vit d'un très mauvais œil l'intrusion du canidé. Il grimpa en haut d'une armoire pour la forme et resta là, le regard rivé dans la direction du bouledogue, miaulant de temps à autre pour montrer son mécontentement. Mathieu posa le carton avec tous les cadeaux des fans dans un coin, avant de se jeter dans le canapé de son ami, fatigué. L'appartement était de taille modeste, pas trop grand, mais pas trop petit. Le papier peint décollé par endroit lui donnait un air délabré, presque vieux. Mais pour Fanta, qui n'avait pas pu profiter d'un lit durant les deux dernières semaines, c'était le bonheur. Boubou, affamé, avait déjà trouvé le chemin de la gamelle du chat et était en train de la vider entièrement, sous le regard outré de Wi-Fi qui se demandait bien ce qu'attendait son esclave bipède pour protester.

La convention s'était bien passée. Peu de questions avaient été posées à Fanta quand à sa soudaine disparition, si ce n'est des « Il est où Bob ? » auquel Antoine répondait en trouvant des excuses toutes plus loufoques les unes que les autres, qui avaient beaucoup fait rire le Réunionnais. Mais ça avait fonctionné, personne ne devait savoir. Fanta ne voulait plus mettre personne en danger. Une fois les dédicaces signées, les trois hommes étaient partis boire un verre et étaient finalement rentrés, fatigués.

Antoine se dirigea vers le couloir, il ouvrit une porte, puis fit signe à Fanta de venir. Il obéit, légèrement mal à l'aise, contrairement à Mathieu qui avait déjà allumé la télévision et la Wii, sans même attendre le propriétaire des lieux. Le boss des internet l'entraîna dans la chambre d'ami, de toute évidence. Il y avait le stricte nécessaire, à savoir un lit, un bureau et une armoire, surplombée d'une télévision, mais c'était tout ce qu'il fallait à Fanta.

« Tu peux rester ici le temps que les choses se calment. T'occupes pas de la bouffe et du loyer, je paye tout à ma charge. Contente-toi de nous retrouver les potes, je me charge de te couvrir. Ça te va ?

\- Antoine... Merci, c'est énorme ce que tu fais pour moi.

\- Je laisse jamais les amis dans le besoin. La salle de bain est derrière et pique mes vêtements, te gêne pas. On fait à peu près la même taille. Je connais un voisin qui vend des vêtements pas chers, j'irai le voir demain matin. Je vais commander des pizzas, il y a un match ce soir, ça va être cool. Oh, et il y a un ordi portable dans le bureau, utilise mes comptes si tu veux envoyer des choses, on sait jamais. T'sais comment ça se passe dans les films et tout ça. A tout à l'heure. »

Antoine le laissa seul. Fanta se laissa tomber sur le lit, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Enfin quelque chose de normal. Pas de course-poursuite sur les toits, pas de scientifiques fous pour tenter de le tuer. C'était une journée normale. Mais la réalité le rattrapa bien vite. Ils détenaient toujours Bob, et le risque qu'ils se servent de lui pour l'avoir était de plus en plus grand. Si seulement il trouvait un moyen de les contacter. Un bruit suspect provenant du salon le fit sursauter. Celui d'un verre qui explose au sol. Il sourit, rassuré, surtout au vu de la pluie de jurons d'Antoine qui suivit. Il était beaucoup trop sur les nerfs, presque paranoïaque. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Il se leva, et partit fouiller les affaires d'Antoine. Il trouva une chemise rose pâle et un jean. C'est tout ce qu'il lui fallait. C'est en se changeant que quelque chose le frappa. Il n'y avait plus un bruit dans l'appartement. Nerveux, il ouvrit doucement la porte et se dirigea vers le salon. Antoine et Mathieu étaient dans le canapé, endormis l'un contre l'autre, chacun un verre de bière brisé à leur pied, sur la moquette. Fanta secoua le propriétaire des lieux, sans succès.

« Non. Non, non, non putain. »

Il accourut vers la cuisine et attrapa une des canettes de bière. Il en ouvrit une et la renifla. Rien. Mais c'était forcément dedans. Les deux étaient sous somnifères, il en était certain. Il se figea en repérant une ombre, sur la terrasse. Une fléchette traversa la pièce, il se jeta sur le côté, l'évitant de peu. Et merde. Il se précipita vers la porte, l'ouvrit. Des soldats étaient en train de monter les marches quatre à quatre, il prit le chemin du toit. Brillante idée, qu'est-ce qu'il ferait une fois arrivé en haut ? Il ne s'était encore jamais senti aussi stressé de toute sa vie. Ah si, quand il y avait eu le hack. Il termina son ascension et se réfugia sur le toit. Il attrapa une planche en bois qui traînait, et bloqua la porte, dans un geste désespéré.

« Bien joué Fanfan, tu t'es coincé tout seul ! Très très malin. »

Il poussa un soupir, avant de repérer une gouttière. Il évalua la distance. S'il tombait, c'était la mort assurée. Dans un sens, mort serait toujours mieux que finir comme expérience de laboratoire. Mais ce serait abandonner, leur laisser Bob. Il fronça les sourcils. Décision prise. Fanta descendit d'un palier, en équilibre sur un rebord entre deux briques. Il attrapa la gouttière à deux mains et se laissa doucement glisser vers le sol. Quand il la sentit, en pleine descente, l'aiguille qui s'enfonce dans sa peau. Il eut le réflexe de la retirer de suite, ne laissant que peu de liquide pénétrer ses veines, mais tout du moins assez pour troubler sa vision. Il fallait qu'il garde le contrôle. Il bondit d'un coup au sol, se réceptionnant à plat ventre, puis il se leva, et partit en courant dans une direction aléatoire, désorienté par la drogue qui commençait à faire effet. Il tomba une première fois, puis se releva et reprit sa course. Il était suivi, par une dizaine de soldats. Une fléchette se planta dans son mollet, il s'écroula au sol, incapable de se relever. Il se fit plaquer au sol, et, malgré une vaine tentative pour se défendre, il fut rapidement maîtrisé.

Miranda s'approcha tranquillement de lui, un sourire aux lèvres. Fanta releva faiblement la tête, méfiant.

« Vous ne nous avez jamais réellement échapper vous savez. Il y a une puce, dans votre tête, que l'on vous a implanté lors de votre arrivée, en cas de problèmes comme ceux-là. Vous êtes coriaces, ça, il n'y a aucun doute, mais votre petite balade s'arrête maintenant. Emmenez-le et transférez-le directement en arrivant. »

La dernière pensée de Fanta avant qu'il ne perde conscience fut pour Boubou, resté dans l'appartement avec Antoine et Mathieu. Au moins, il irait bien. On ne pouvait pas en dire autant de lui. Il s'effondra sur lui-même et fut traîné sans plus de cérémonies dans la camionnette prévue à cet effet, sous les regards des curieux, compatissants avec le YouTuber, filmant toute la scène avec un sourire idiot derrière leurs téléphones et tablettes.

* * *

 _Pendant ce temps-là, dans le Cratère..._

Mahyar était assis à l'entrée de la grotte, perdu dans ses pensées, Eden couchée près de lui. Le groupe était sur le point de reprendre la route, après une courte nuit, pour partir vers un endroit appelé « Les terres froides » par Viktor, où ils seraient disait-il, en sécurité. Problème, l'endroit en question était à deux mois de route, où ils risquaient tous de se faire tuer. Si les aventuriers, Krayn et Seb ne semblaient pas contre cette idée, ce n'était pas le cas de Fred et Bob Lennon, pas vraiment d'accord avec le fait de marcher vingt kilomètres par jour pendant deux mois. Mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix, au fond. Et puis Bob, encore faible, eut le droit de monter sur Brasier, en se serrant avec le propriétaire du cheval, qui avait lui aussi sauté sur l'occasion pour ne pas marcher. Les autres rassemblèrent les paquets, il ne restait que Mahyar, à l'écart.

Ce fut Krayn qui le remarqua le premier. Il s'approcha, et posa une main sur son épaule. Mahyar sursauta, un rayon d'énergie quitta ses mains et vint se perdre sur l'autre paroi de la grotte, y créant l'image d'un monstre. Il jeta un regard à ses mains, surpris, avant de tourner un regard désolé à son ami, qui l'observait lui aussi, yeux écarquillés, comme la plupart des personnes présentes dans la grotte. Ah oui, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de leur parler de ça.

« Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? Demanda Krayn, choqué.

\- Je... J'ai développé un pouvoir qui me permet de rendre réel tout ce que je veux rendre réel. Enfin, ça a marché avec une pomme à l'Eglise de la Lumière. Je ne sais pas comment je fais ça, je le fais, c'est tout.

\- C'est trop cool ! Lui lança joyeusement Bob. Tu vas te transformer en espèce de Doctor Strange avec des trucs qui volent et tout ça. Ou en Jafar, ce serait plus approprié vu le bouc.

\- Le truc, dit doucement Mahyar, c'est que je pense que tout ce qui nous arrive est de ma faute. C'est ce que m'a dit Fanta avant qu'il... Qu'il me soit arrivé ce qui est arrivé. Ils avaient des dossiers sur moi. Ils me suivent depuis longtemps. »

Balthazar avait écouté tout ça avec grande attention. Il se gratta la barbe, avant de prendre la parole à son tour, tout en faisant avancer Brasier dans la grotte.

« J'ai déjà entendu des légendes d'hommes capables de changer d'un monde à l'autre par le biais d'élémentaires. Tu proviens forcément de ce monde, tes pouvoirs, ta magie nous le prouvent. Tu n'as aucun souvenir de cette période ?

\- Non. Enfin. Si, un. Je devais faire apparaître une pomme, mais j'avais refusé, et ça l'avait mis en colère.

\- Qui ça « il » ?

\- Je crois que c'était mon père. Je ne sais pas, c'est très flou. »

Quelque chose sembla s'éveiller dans les yeux du demi-démon, qui descendit même de cheval. Il se dirigea vers son sac, et l'ouvrit en grand, pour en sortir un gros livre poussiéreux. Théo fronça les sourcils, il n'avait jamais vu ce bouquin, et dieu seul sait à quel point il adorait fouiller dans les affaires de ses camarades. Il l'ouvrit, et se mit à chercher quelque chose sur les pages.

« C'est l'encyclopédie de mon père, il me l'a laissé il y a bien longtemps, au cas où je voudrait rejoindre les forces démoniaques et tout ça. Il y recense toutes les rumeurs et légendes du Cratère de son commencement jusqu'il y a une dizaine d'années, quand je suis rentré à l'Académie. Ah voilà ! Je me disais bien que ça me rappelait une histoire. Un enfant qui défie ses deux parents, dans le but de comprendre son pouvoir, de l'apprivoiser, là où ses géniteurs voulaient prendre le contrôle du monde.  
\- Ça ressemble à la prophétie de la Lumière, lâcha Viktor en reniflant.

\- Et pourtant, ça vient du livre d'un vieux démon. Cette histoire est universelle. Je pense que ça dépasse bien plus que votre petite Eglise. Vous le dites vous-même ! Il doit sauver le Cratère, pas juste les descendants de la Lumière, oui, vous me direz hérésie et tout ça, mais si même nous on en a parlé, c'est que c'est important. Je pense qu'un grand danger menace le Cratère, bien plus grand que deux ou trois personnes réduites en esclavage, de grandes choses sont en train de se produire. Mahyar, je vais t'apprendre à maîtriser tes pouvoirs. Je connais pas trop ta magie, mais je sais à quel point on en bouffe quand on est seuls. Si tu dois devenir le guerrier le plus important de ces foutues terres, je veux mon nom en petit en bas de la page. Mais surtout il te faut un entraînement. Tu connais les mages-guerriers ?

\- Ce sont des mages qui savent utiliser la magie et les armes ? Supposa Seb, concentré sur le monologue.

\- Parfaitement. Théo t'apprendra à te servir d'une épée, moi je m'occupe de la magie.

\- Je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable, dit faiblement Mahyar. Je ne veux pas devenir une arme. »

Mahyar s'était néanmoins levé, il prit son courage à deux mains.

« Je ne veux pas devenir une arme, mais je ne veux pas non plus causer la perte de ce monde. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment je suis arrivé ici, ou comment je l'ai quitté. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ça va mal, et que je me sentirais coupable si je devais rentrer maintenant pour préparer une partie de JDR. Les mecs, on est dans le Cratère, vous réalisez ?

\- Après une araignée géante et de la brume tueuse, oui, je réalise plutôt bien, lâcha sarcastiquement le Pyro-Barbare.

\- J'ai besoin de vous à mes côtés. J'y arriverais pas seul.

\- Je suis partant, lâcha Krayn. Puis j'ai toujours aimé les balades en forêt où l'on risque de crever tous les deux pas.

\- Partant aussi, plussoya Seb. Je dois apprendre à tirer à l'arc avec Shin de toute manière, dit-il en adressant un clin d'œil à l'intéressé qui rougit légèrement.

\- Vous êtes tarés, conclut Fred. Mais je viens aussi. En plus j'ai pas écrit le prochain JDG, j'ai pas envie de me faire péter la gueule par les fans.

\- Bien ! Déclara joyeusement Balthazar. Je suppose qu'on peut y aller dans ce cas ! »

* * *

 _Quelques lieues plus loin..._

Fanta ouvrit doucement les yeux, en sentant quelque chose lui renifler le visage. Il repoussa d'une main la bestiole, qu'il avait pris pour Boubou, avant de se rendre compte que c'était bien plus massif. Au dessus de lui, un énorme cheval pie en armure se tenait, accompagné, un peu plus loin, d'une jument blanche (vous ne voulez pas savoir comment il devina que c'était une femelle, mais la vue plongeante vous aidera sûrement). Une jument avec une corne sur le front. Il se releva doucement, sans geste brusque. Le cheval pie ne bougea pas d'un poil, peu impressionné, la licorne s'agita un peu plus.

« Okay. D'où est-ce que vous sortez vous ? »

Oui, après tout ce qu'il avait enduré, une licorne de plus ou de moins au tableau, ce n'était pas dramatique. Le cheval pie s'ébroua, dévoilant une inscription le long de ses rênes. Fanta approcha prudemment sa main.

« Propriété de l'Église de la Lumière, lit-il à voix haute. »

Au dernier mot, le cheval releva les oreilles et poussa le Réunionnais du bout du museau. Le YouTuber haussa un sourcil. Il finit par comprendre.

« Tu t'appelles Lumière ? »

Le cheval s'ébroua fièrement, trépignant d'impatience. Un cheval pourrait être utile, surtout qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où est-ce qu'il se trouvait. Il posa un pied sur un des étriers et monta sur le dos de Lumière, qui ne broncha pas, et se mit immédiatement en route, dans une direction que lui seul connaissait. C'était le cheval qui promenait Fanta. Normal. La licorne suivit Lumière également à travers la forêt. Quand une voix familière parvint aux oreilles du YouTuber, lointaine.

« Et là j'ai regardé le dragon, et j'ai gueulé BULLIAAAAAAAA ! Et il est mort.

\- Tu as terrassé un dragon à mains nues ? Demanda une voix similaire.

\- C'était dans un jeu vidéo, railla une troisième voix. Vu comment il est musclé, il pourrait même pas soulever une épée.

\- Un jeu... Quoi ? »

Fanta fit accélérer le cheval. Il ne tarda pas à voir apparaître des formes au loin, un cheval, où se tenait deux personnes, suivi d'un attroupement. Lumière galopa sur les derniers mètres, Théo de Silverberg, qui l'avait entendu, se tourna, avant de dégainer son épée. Le cheval ralentit, le groupe se stoppa. Ils étaient maintenant face à face.

« Vous êtes qui vous ? Lâcha Théo d'un ton agressif. Qu'est-ce que vous foutez sur mon cheval ?!

\- Techniquement, c'est MON cheval, répliqua Viktor. Tu me l'as volé.

\- Oh la ferme. Je l'ai emprunté. »

Mais Fanta ne s'en préoccupa pas, il descendit de cheval et traça vers Brasier, d'où Bob Lennon descendait. Les deux amis se sautèrent dans les bras. Fanta recula.

« Tu m'as abandonné, lui reprocha immédiatement Bob.

\- Je... Je suis désolé. J'ai essayé de te rattraper et...

\- Je t'en veux pas sombre idiot. Même si ça veut dire que tu t'es fait choper, je suis content que tu sois là.On est dans le Cratère. »

Fred et Seb rejoignirent le duo, et ils commencèrent à discuter. Hypnotisé, Mahyar se dirigeait lui vers la licorne. L'animal ne bougeait pas, le dévisageant intensément. Puis elle le laissa poser sa main sur sa tête. Balthazar, qui était lui aussi descendu, ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

« Mahyar, tu sais que les licornes ne choisissent qu'un maître pour la vie et que ça peut prendre des centaines d'années ? Je crois qu'elle t'as choisie.

\- Je crois aussi. Mais c'est étrange, il y a quelque chose qui cloche.

\- Oui, tu établis un lien magique avec, c'est tout à fait normal. »

Il se tourna ensuite vers Fanta et Bob, qui fêtaient pleinement leurs retrouvailles. Le Réunionnais les dévisagea tous les deux, perplexes, puis haussa les épaules.

« Il y a deux Bob, okay, pourquoi pas.

\- Il s'appelle Balthazar. C'est un pyromage de la Tour Rouge. Il fait des lance-flammes, et ça pète de classe !

\- Quand ça réussit, ne put s'empêcher Théo dans le lointain, dans un petit rire mesquin. Bon, quand vous aurez fini de bavasser, on pourra se remettre en route ?

\- Et on va où exactement ? Demanda Fanta.

\- Aux terres froides. En essayant de pas crever, ce sera encore mieux. »

Après quelques minutes, le groupe se mit en marche, ne se doutant pas que, quelques mètres derrière eux, Grunlek von Krayn, ou plutôt Grunlek le Ténébreux, comme il se faisait appeler désormais les suivait.

* * *

 _Et voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre qui aura été long et fastidieux. Les prochains chapitres vont être chargés en émotion, action et bien d'autres choses que vous apprécierez sans aucun doute :3 L'aventure ne fait que commencer les amis ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, nous nous retrouvons très bientôt pour du fluffy sur Apprentie Pyro-Barbare avec la Choupette et son Papaaaaa ! Bisouilles sur vous !_


	18. Chapitre 17 : Embuscade

_BON-SWAR ! On avance un peu l'intrigue par ici ! Maintenant que tout le monde est dans le Cratère, on va pouvoir s'amuser ! Merci à S'yelenn, Isil-gawien, Nariluggal, Kalynea, juliabakura, YaYasmine et Sauwk pour les review ! Bonne lecture :3_

 **Chapitre 17 : Embuscade**

« Bob Lennon, Bob Lennon, c'est un Pyro-Barbare ! Massacrer, déchiqu... Fred ! Mais t'es malade ! »

Une hache s'était plantée dans l'arbre derrière Bob Lennon, à seulement quelques centimètres de son visage. Cependant, la majorité des personnes composant le groupe – à l'exception de Balthazar, qui chantait à tûe tête avec lui- lâchèrent un soupir de soulagement. Trois heures que les deux Bob chantaient, agaçant le groupe entier. Ils étaient tous fatigués. Fanta était totalement avachi sur Mahyar, qui tentait de garder le contrôle de sa monture entre deux moments de somnolence, Théo et Seb, sur Lumière, n'étaient pas dans un meilleur état. Si Théo tenait à son image de guerrier fier qui résiste à tout, ce n'était pas le cas de Seb, qui, petit à petit, était en train de tomber sur le côté droit du cheval. Sur Brasier, Balthazar et Bob étaient devenus de vraies pipelettes. Bob avait expliqué à son double ce qu'étaient les jeux vidéos, et, en échange, Balthazar lui avait montré quelques uns de ses sorts. Fred, Krayn, Eden et Shin étaient eux à pied, quelques mètres derrière, traînant de la patte. Voilà deux jours que nos amis marchaient en direction du Nord. Ils étaient actuellement en direction de Brisingr, une ville assez grande d'après les explications de Balthazar, et qui pourrait les accueillir pour la nuit.

Krayn semblait apprécier la promenade, il faut dire qu'ils faisaient face à des paysages assez incroyables. Des arbres de plusieurs dizaines de mètres de haut, des créatures étranges, des montagnes partout, il était aux anges. Ce n'était pas le cas de Fred et Shin, qui, loin derrière, préféraient se plaindre de leurs pieds douloureux, de la louve qui puait depuis une petite averse, quelques heures plutôt, ou encore des pommes de pin qui chutaient des arbres. Au final, les deux hommes s'entendaient plutôt bien.

Fanta ouvrit un œil, sur la licorne, en entendant Bob râler. Il s'étira un long moment, en baîllant, et finit par retrouver une position convenable sur l'animal, laissant le dos de Mahyar, qui lui avait servi de repose-tête, enfin tranquille, ce qui réveilla ce dernier par la même occasion. Il se tourna sur sa monture, pour voir ce que faisait son meilleur ami. Il boudait, bien sûr, mais en croisant le regard de Fanta, un sourire illumina son visage.

« Bien dormi ? Tu ressembles moins à un taulard sans les cernes.

\- J'ai dormi longtemps ?

\- Euh... Ouais, depuis hier après-midi Bibiche.

\- « Bibiche » ? intervint Balthazar, en haussant un sourcil.

\- C'est un surnom affectueux, ne t'affole pas.

\- Je trouvais juste ça étrange. »

Théo donna un petit coup dans le flanc de Lumière, accélérant la cadence du cheval. Un « Boum » derrière lui le surprit, et il se rendit compte qu'il avait perdu son passager, assis dans une flaque de boue, clignant des yeux de panique. Krayn et Fred l'aidèrent à se relever.

« On devrait faire une pause, proposa Bob. Tout le monde est fatigué. Il y a une carrière juste à côté. - On y passe la journée et on repart demain matin ? Et il est où Shin ?

\- Loin derrière, répondit Fred. »

En effet, une tâche bleue était visible à l'horizon. Balthazar descendit de cheval, et aida son double en faire de même. Théo, non sans râler, finit par obtempérer et descendre lui aussi. Balthazar était déjà en train de ramasser du bois, dans le but de faire un feu. Mahyar s'occupa des chevaux, les lâchant dans un coin d'herbe près de leur camp. Shin finit lui par arriver, exténué. Il se laissa tomber sur sa couchette et s'endormit, roulé en boule sur lui-même. Eden vint immédiatement se coller à lui. Fanta, Bob, Seb et Krayn s'étaient eux aussi installés autour du feu naissant. Quant à Fred, il décida de rester en retrait, et, voyant Théo partir inspecter les alentours, il décida de le suivre.

Il trouva Théo à genoux, inspectant le sol. Fred n'étant pas vraiment distrait, le guerrier se retourna, et poussa un soupir en le voyant. Le paladin sembla à première vue irrité de la présence de son double, puis finit par se calmer et engagea même la discussion, à la grande surprise de Fred.

« Il y a des traces de chevreuils, dit-il à son attention, sans vraiment savoir de vos amis sait faire la cuisine ?

\- Comment tu veux abattre un cerf sans arc ?

\- Tu l'attires, je le décapite. »

Fred en resta bouche bée. C'était tellement... Théo, que ça en devenait irréaliste. Il ressemblait vraiment à ça quand il le jouait ? Un craquement de brindilles les fit se retourner tous les deux, ça provenait des buissons. Ils étaient dans une petite clairière avec une ouverture sur le ciel, encerclée par des arbres et des buissons. L'endroit idéal pour une embuscade. Le paladin dégaina immédiatement son épée, et plissa les yeux, cherchant l'origine du bruit.

« Reste derrière moi, ordonna t-il à Fred. »

Deuxième craquement. De l'autre côté. Théo tendit son bouclier à Fred. Pour avoir l'habitude des combats, il savait qu'il n'y avait pas qu'une seule de ces saloperies, peu importe ce qu'ils étaient. Fred réceptionna l'arme de métal, sans vraiment savoir quoi en faire.

« Protège avant tout ta tête et ton torse. Les autres points ce sera pas une blessure fatale. Normalement. C'est pour s'ils ont des archers. Je vais les occuper, quand tu peux, cours jusqu'au camp prévenir les autres.

\- Et toi ?

\- Je vais me débrouiller. »

Un homme sortit du buisson, dans une armure de couleur sombre, armé d'une hache. Théo se figea immédiatement, et se tendit.

« Grunlek.

\- Théo. »

Le dit-Grunlek n'avait plus rien du nain que Théo et ses amis connaissaient. Son casque, son arme lui donnait une allure guerrière qu'il n'avait pas auparavant. C'est également sur son casque que Théo découvrit la marque en forme de diable, celle qu'ils avaient vu sur les cadavres et que l'Eglise de la Lumière lui avait décrit, le symbole de Mitakor. Grunlek était contrôlé par une force supérieure, il n'avait donc aucunement conscience de ce qu'il faisait. C'est comme ça que Théo le voyait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda Théo sur un ton froid, amer.

\- Tu le sais très bien.

\- Il est sous ma protection. Il faudra d'abord me passer sur le corps.

\- Si tu le dis. »

Il leva sa main droite, un carreau se figea dans le bouclier que tenait Fred. Sept hommes armés sortirent des buissons et les encerclèrent, prêts à en découdre.

Au camp, inconscients du danger qui les menaçait, les aventuriers profitaient d'une pause bien méritée. Seb tentait de cuisiner un lapin trouvé par Balthazar quelques minutes plus tôt, non sans mal. Shin dormait toujours, serrant Eden contre lui, et la louve, bien que crispée, le lui rendait bien. Krayn n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Les voix de Fanta, Mahyar, Bob et Balthazar avaient fini par avoir raison de lui, et il s'était effondré à même le sol, pour dormir un peu.

« Et comment vous avez fait pour le récupérer ? Demanda Bob.

\- Le manoir était haut, mais grâce à un grappin fabriqué par Grunlek, on a réussi à l'atteindre, depuis une muraille.

\- C'est marrant, c'est comme ça que ça s'est passé pour nous aussi. »

Mahyar sourit à Bob, légèrement gêné. Il y avait en effet beaucoup de similitudes entre les aventures que leur comptait Balthazar depuis leur arrivée et les aventures dont Mahyar était persuadé d'être à l'origine. Ce dernier semblait d'ailleurs plutôt distant. Il tournait le dos à ses compagnons et essayait de cacher le fait qu'il s'entraînait avec la magie. Il avait déjà réussi à créer deux pommes, sans qu'il ne sache réellement comment, et il était désormais en train d'essayer quelque chose d'autre, comme faire pousser une plante. Main tendue devant lui, Mahyar ferma les yeux, et s'imagina un grand arbre. Il sentit la terre se mettre à vrombir sous lui. Il ne pouvait pas reculer, ses mains tremblaient toute seul. Un tronc rugueux lui frôla soudain les mains, grandissant, encore et encore. Puis tout se stabilisa.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Ses compagnons s'étaient tu, le dévisageant, bouche bée. Même Shin et Krayn s'étaient réveillés, alertés par le tremblement de terre. Balthazar se leva et s'approcha de lui, Mahyar semblait complètement exténué. Le pyromage posa une main sur son épaule.

« Il faut y aller doucement avec la magie. On ne devient pas mage en deux jours, il faut des années d'entraînement. Cet état de fatigue peut t'être mortel, avant de refaire des choses comme ça, tu dois t'exercer. C'est clairement pas encore de ton niveau. Mais je dois reconnaître que je suis impressionné. Ta magie est quelque chose de nouveau, et ça m'intrigue énormément. Préviens-moi la prochaine fois que tu te sens prêt à travailler, je te montrerai deux ou trois trucs que j'ai appris à l'académie. Histoire que ça ne serve pas à rien. Repose-toi en attendant, tu vas probablement te sentir faible pendant quelques heures. »

Mahyar hocha la tête, et s'installa sur sa couchette. Même si Balthazar avait raison, il savait qu'il n'avait pas le temps d'apprendre. Il avait bien compris que des gens le recherchait, et s'il devait se battre, autant que ses pouvoirs lui servent à quelque chose. Quelque chose attira son attention, à l'orée du bois, comme si un morceau de métal brillait. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand il constata que c'était le bout d'un carreau d'arbalète, et qu'il le visait, lui.

« Mahyar attention ! »

Quelque chose le propulsa sur le côté, violemment, alors que le carreau traversait le camp. Ses vêtements trempés lui indiquèrent rapidement ce qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Shin était debout, arc bandé, caché derrière son arbre, prêt à tirer. Fanta et Krayn s'étaient mis à couverts eux aussi derrière un gros arbre, Balthazar et Bob étaient plus exposés, derrière un buisson.

« Ils sont cinq, dit rapidement Shin. Deux à terre, deux dans les arbres, un dans les hautes herbes et un près du ruisseau.

\- Je vais foutre le feu aux arbres, annonça calmement Bob. Essaye d'avoir les deux plus proches le temps que je prépare ça. Vous cinq, allez vous armer, il y a des haches et des épées dans les sacs de Lumière. On vous couvre. Mahyar, sois prudent, ils en ont sûrement après toi. »

Fanta prit la tête des opérations et fit signe à ses amis de les suivre. Balthazar s'assura que Bob soit assez éloigné de lui et commença la préparation d'une boule de feu, toujours caché derrière son buisson. Mahyar resta près du sol pour rejoindre les autres. Fanta avait déballé les armes. Bob s'était déjà approprié deux hachettes, Krayn une rapière, et Seb plusieurs dagues. Mahyar opta pour l'épée, et Fanta choisit une arbalète, et douze carreaux. Il n'avait jamais tiré avec ça, mais il se disait qu'il était bon au tir dans les jeux vidéos, et qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour que ce ne soit pas la même chose. Ils trouvèrent également une cotte de mailles, le Réunionnais força Bob à l'enfiler, malgré ses grognements de protestation. Plus il serait en sécurité, mieux Fanta se porterait. Ils regagnèrent leurs positions, prêts à se battre.

Au même moment, Balthazar lâcha la boule de feu dans les arbres. Un hurlement de douleur lui confirma le fait qu'il en avait au moins touché un. Le feu commença à se répandre doucement. Shin avait lui réussit à toucher celui caché dans les hautes herbes, au flanc. Il fut assez surpris lorsqu'un carreau d'arbalète vint se figer entre les deux yeux de celui caché près du ruisseau. Fanta lâcha un petit cri de victoire. Bob se prépara à le féliciter, quand derrière lui, du mouvement l'alerta. Des soldats sortirent des buissons.

« Il y en a derrière !

\- On s'en charge, dit calmement Fanta, en chargeant un deuxième carreau.

\- Soyez prudents, rappela Shin. Visez les points vitaux. Poitrine, tête. Et les jambes. Et faites attention aux glaives. »

Bob fut le premier à se lancer, suivi par Krayn, Seb et Mahyar. Bob planta une hache dans la jambe d'un des soldats, qui lâcha un cri de douleur avant de s'effondrer au sol, un Bob Lennon enragé sur son torse. Krayn avait nettement plus de mal. Il était en mauvaise position, encerclé par trois hommes. Un carreau d'arbalète en tua un sur le coup, laissant quelques secondes de diversion au streamer qui planta sa lame dans le ventre d'une second. Seb préconisa la méthode discrète. Il se glissa derrière un soldat, l'attrapa au cou et lui planta une dague dans le cou. Il s'étonnait lui même d'être capable de tuer aussi facilement.

Mais ce fut Mahyar qui créa la surprise générale. Alors qu'un homme lui fonçait dessus, ses yeux prirent une lueur dorée. Un mur végétal immense se dressa alors entre lui et son agresseur. Les plantes se refermèrent sur le soldat, qui, prisonnier, ne comprit pas comment il se retrouva coincé entre deux troncs très serré. Puis Mahyar s'écroula au sol, inconscient, épuisé. Ce fut l'occasion parfaite.

Une forme sombre surgit de nulle part, par dessus la forêt, et se posa près du corps endormi de Mahyar. Balthazar fut le premier à réagir, en fonçant sur la créature, quitte à déchaîner l'enfer sur Terre là tout de suite. Il lança une boule de feu qui traversa la forme humaine. Elle souleva Mahyar à l'aide d'un sort. Lui, inconscient du danger, ne bougeait toujours pas. Fanta tenta lui aussi de le stopper, d'un carreau, qui traversa lui aussi l'homme. Puis il bondit, comme il était venu, emportant Mahyar avec lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Fanta à Balthazar.  
\- On le laisse filer. On doit en finir avec ses chiens. Ils ont besoin de lui vivant, je ne pense pas qu'ils vont le tuer. Couvre-moi, on va chercher Théo, et vite. »

* * *

 _Et voilà pour ce chapitre assez intense. On arrive lentement à la moitié de ce que j'ai prévu, ça avance plutôt bien, je suis contente :3 N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir, et on se retrouve très bientôt pour Apprentie Pyro-Barbare ! Bisouilles !_


	19. Chapitre 18 : Jeux de pouvoir

_BON-SWAR ! On enchaîne, pendant que ma crise d'inspiration ne semble pas vouloir s'arrêter, avec le Survivant de l'Enfer ! J'avais trop trop hâte de l'écrire cette fanfiction. Donc, tout d'abord, merci à juliabakura, Sauwk, Isil-gawien et Yumei Mizuki pour les reviews, c'est adorable, vos théories sont toujours aussi drôle à lire et on se jette dans le monde de la foliiiiiiiiiiiiie!_

 **Chapitre 18 : Jeux de pouvoir**

Shin abattit le dernier soldat debout d'une flèche dans la tête. Le groupe, épuisé, marchait à travers la masse de cadavres, sans réel but. Seb était légèrement blessé au bras, après une altercation assez violente, mais ce n'était pas bien grave. Tous broyaient du noir. Mahyar leur avait été enlevé sans qu'ils ne puissent rien faire et ça rendait fou plusieurs des compagnons, en particulier Théo de Silverberg et Viktor Oppenheimer, qui avaient juré, quelques jours plus tôt, de le protéger. Théo tournait de cadavres en cadavres, les fouillant un à un dans l'espoir de trouver des ordres, un signe qui leur permettrait d'identifier l'endroit vers où ils se dirigeaient.

Fanta, qui était lui aussi en train de fouiller les corps, se figea en entendant un grognement. Il posa une main sur son arbalète, par précaution, avant de se rendre compte que le gémissement venait... D'un arbre, ou plutôt du creux entre deux arbres, où un de leurs agresseurs se débattait vainement. Le Réunionnais poussa un petit soupir de soulagement.

« Les mecs, on a un otage. »

Théo se releva immédiatement, et fonça dans sa direction, il sortit son épée et posa la pointe de celle-ci sur le cou de l'homme.

« Où est-ce qu'il est ?!

\- Vous croyez que je vais vous le... AAAAAAH ! »

Théo venait de planter son épée dans la jambe de l'homme. Il n'était pas d'humeur à rire.

« Où est-ce qu'il est ?! Si tu me le dis pas, tu vas connaître la mort la plus lente et douloureuse que n'importe qui dans le Cratère n'a jamais connu. Parle !

\- Je peux pas... Ils vont me tuer si... si... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

Deuxième coup dans la deuxième jambe. Il se mit à pleurer de douleur et à supplier Fanta de le faire arrêter. L'intéressé se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

« Je serais toi, je ferais ce qu'il te demande de faire, il a pas l'air de vouloir te lâcher.

\- Je... Très bien, je vais parler mais... Mais arrêtez s'il vous plaît. Je vais parler. »

Théo donna un grand coup de pied dans l'arbre, pour élargir le trou. Il attrapa l'homme par son armure et le jeta à terre, à découvert. Il chercha immédiatement à fuir, le paladin le rappela donc à l'ordre en plantant son épée à travers sa jambe et la terre sous lui, le bloquant définitivement. Paniqué, l'homme se mit à se débattre, avant de se recroqueviller sur lui-même. A visage découvert, il semblait assez jeune, la trentaine, au maximum. Il avait les cheveux noirs, courts et les yeux verts foncés, qui ressortaient beaucoup à cause du sang étalé sur son visage. Fanta releva la tête, le reste du groupe attendait, un peu à l'écart, observant la scène de loin.

« Parle ! Grogna Théo d'une voix forte.

\- Ils... Ils l'ont emmené dans... dans le Nord, dans la vi... ville de Waravi, ils vont... Ils vont l'utiliser pour ouvrir les portes des mondes.

\- Les portes de quoi ?

\- Les portes des mondes. »

Fanta réfléchit un moment. Ce nom n'avait rien de rassurant.

« Merde. Ils vont ouvrir les frontières entre notre monde et le votre. C'est ce que la femme avait prédit. Ça risque de tous nous tuer.

\- Quoi ? C'est quoi cette histoire encore ?

\- Le monde dont je viens, la femme qui nous a enlevé disait qu'il allait disparaître dans moins de deux moins, sauf si Mahyar réussissait sa mission. Ils veulent se servir de lui comme... Une clé, ou quelque chose dans le genre, on doit les arrêter. »

Théo se tourna vers le groupe et fit signe à Balthazar d'approcher. Le mage s'exécuta, entraînant le reste du groupe à sa suite. Il jeta un regard dédaigneux au soldat, pour se concentrer sur Fanta et son paladin.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Est-ce que t'as déjà entendu parler de barrières entre les mondes ?

\- Euh... Dans des livres très anciens, oui. Ce sont des protections magiques, qui empêchent deux mondes de rentrer en collision, et d'assurer la survie des êtres vivants. Pourquoi ? »

Fanta et Théo se lancèrent un regard effrayé.

« Les barrières vont lâcher à cause de Mahyar, expliqua calmement Fanta.

\- Oh. On risque fort de tous mourir, génial. Vous avez trouvé où ils ces fils de chien l'ont emmené ?

\- Waravi, répéta Théo. On démarre tout de suite. C'est au Nord, à environ une semaine de route. Mahyar tentera de s'échapper j'espère, ça devrait les retenir assez longtemps. En route. »

Le paladin récupéra son arme et siffla Lumière. Bob réinvoqua Brasier, et la licorne de Mahyar s'approcha timidement. Elle donna un petit coup de tête dans l'épaule de Fanta. Balthazar traduisit.

« Elle t'accepte sur son dos.

\- Ils ont des chevaux eux aussi, dit Krayn en pointant cinq bêtes noires broutant un peu plus loin. »

Le groupe quitta rapidement les lieux, ne laissant derrière eux qu'un soldat agonisant et une nuée de cadavres abandonnés.

* * *

Mahyar se réveilla doucement dans une pièce qu'il ne connaissait pas, avec un mal de tête atroce. Tout tournait autour de lui, et ses jambes en compote ne lui permirent pas de tenir debout plus de trois secondes. Il était dans ce qui semblait être une cellule souterraine, dont les barreaux étaient fait dans une matière qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? Théo ? Bob ? »

Il ne se souvenait absolument pas s'être déplacé de lui même, et ça le perturbait sérieusement. En bougeant une de ses mains, il remarqua qu'il était enchaîné. Ça aussi c'était nouveau. Il tira sur les fers en grognant, ils ne bougèrent pas, bien sûr.

« Putain, je suis où là ? »

Il tenta une nouvelle fois de se lever, prêt à en découdre. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond ici, un mauvais pressentiment le lui hurlait. Comme s'il était en danger. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, son tournis semblait enfin se décider à le laisser tranquille. Il fixa ses chaînes, et posa sa main dessus. Un petit rayon en sortit et la chaîne s'ouvrit. Cette magie était une drogue, il devait arrêter de s'en servir.

« Je dois dire que je suis... impressionné. »

Mahyar leva les yeux vers la grille, en sursautant. Une forme venait d'apparaître, sourire aux lèvres, son bras mécanique luisant sous la lumière d'une torche. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Grunlek. Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?

\- Absolument rien. Ils m'ont montré qui j'étais réellement.

\- C'est faux. Tu es devenu mauvais. Ils ont fait de toi un monstre. »

Grunlek croisa les bras, visiblement vexé dans son amour propre.

« Qui es-tu pour parler de monstres ? Tu es une erreur de la nature, tu n'aurais jamais du exister. Tu n'es né que pour détruire. Tu ne la sens pas ? Cette toute puissance entre tes mains. Cette magie qui t'appelle encore et encore. Elle va te détruire, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Elle va devenir de plus en plus forte, ça va commencer par des pertes de contrôle, un meurtre incontrôlé, des choses que tu ne veux pas faire. Tu ne contrôles pas, elle te contrôle. »

Mahyar resta silencieux. Il le savait. Cette utilisation de magie était trop importante, mais Balthazar l'avait prévenu, et il était bien décidé à l'aider, il n'avait pas peur, il ne craignait pas cette puissance tant que des personnes qu'il jugeait de confiance étaient là pour l'aider et l'encadrer. Grunlek tira une grimace en voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas plus que ça. Un homme imposant apparut dans le couloir, habillé tout de noir. Mahyar se tendit, méfiant. Grunlek s'inclina avec respect, confirmant la crainte du maître des dès. C'était de toute évidence le chef des opérations.

« Messire Grunlek, ne vous ai-je pas donné une mission simple ?

\- Je suis désolé Monseigneur. Mais il s'est détaché et...

\- Je t'ai demandé de ne PAS intervenir. Disparais avant que je ne m'énerve. »

Le nain s'exécuta, tout en lançant un regard noir à Mahyar, qui n'osait plus bouger. Le second homme s'approcha de la grille. Il était un peu plus grand que Mahyar, une cape recouvrait sa tête dont seuls de longs cheveux noirs dépassaient. Il retira le voile, l'apprenti magicien le reconnut immédiatement. Quantité de souvenirs venaient de remonter à la surface, de son enfance, des souvenirs qu'il croyait avoir oublié et enfoui.

« Bonjour mon fils. »

Mahyar ne répondit pas, interdit. Il se contenta de reculer contre le mur de sa cellule. Le symbole interdit, un mage assez puissant pour la dompter. Tout semblait clair maintenant. Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui avait vécu assez longtemps pour le retrouver.

« Je vois que tu n'es pas content de me voir. Et ça se comprend. Mais ton retour me fait énormément plaisir. J'ai attendu ce jour pendant des centaines et des centaines d'années.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Mahyar d'un ton ferme. A quoi je peux bien vous servir ? Vous avez fait de mon enfance un enfer.

\- Je ne te laisse pas le choix fils. Tu vas nous aider de ton plein gré. Malheureusement, le sceau de Mitakor ne fonctionne pas sur toi. Tu es trop puissant. Non, je vais simplement te laisser quelques jours enfermé ici. Tu vas devenir fou, petit à petit. Ce sera suffisant pour réveiller entièrement tes pouvoir, et pour, qu'enfin, on puisse faire quelque chose de toi. Bonne nuit. »

Il éteignit la torche d'un geste de main, et quitta les lieux. Mahyar se retrouva seul, perdu, avec une seule certitude, celle que, jamais, il ne l'aiderait.

* * *

 _C'est terminé pour aujourd'hui, merci d'avoir lu :3 J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! On se retrouve très bientôt dans Apprentie Pyro-Barbare, prenez soin de vous en attendant et préservez vous du mal ! Bisouilles :D_


	20. Chapitre 19 : Le prix de la liberté

_BON-SWAR ! On progresse sur le Survivant de l'Enfer ! On a encore énoooormément de choses à faire dans cette fanfiction, si vous saviez, ce n'est que le début des problèmes :D Merci à juliabakura, S'yelenn et SunWings pour les reviews ! On est repartis !_

 **Chapitre 19 : Le prix de la liberté**

« C'est un lapin ? »

Fanta releva la tête de sa carcasse, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Bob le suppliait du regard, et il était très doué pour faire les yeux de chien battu. Le groupe manquait cruellement de ressources, et ça commençait à se faire sentir sur le moral des troupes. Cela faisait maintenant quelque chose comme quatre jours qu'ils voyageaient, il leur restait encore trois longs jours de voyage, et ils étaient en panne de vivres.

« Je l'ai attrapé dans les fourrés tout à l'heure. Je l'ai pas dit aux autres, je te l'ai gardé.

\- Mais Fanta... Toi aussi tu dois manger... »

Fanta poussa un petit soupir, et tendit l'animal à son meilleur ami qui le prit en grommelant. Il croqua dans la viande, que son gardien avait préparé en cachette. Il arracha cependant la cuisse et la lui tendit, le regard ferme.

« Tu es encore faible Bob, alors tu vas me faire plaisir, la fermer et manger.

\- Prends-la.

\- Bob...

\- S'il te plaît. »

Il finit par accepter la viande, qui calma rapidement les cris désespérés de son estomac. Fanta se sentait un peu coupable de ne pas avoir partagé ça avec le reste du groupe, dormant auprès d'un gros arbre en contrebas, mais il avait choisit ses priorités, et la plus importante d'entre-elles était de garder Bob Lennon en vie. C'était leur tour de garde, à tous les deux, et ils profitaient de ces rares moments d'intimité pour discuter, longuement. C'était un rituel qui s'était naturellement instauré pendant ce début de semaine de voyage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses de tout ça ? Demanda soudainement Bob, en avalant son lapin.

\- De quoi ?

\- De notre quête, de Mahyar. Je m'inquiètes pour toi Fanfan, tu parles pas beaucoup.

\- Je suis inquiet. Je... J'ai un peu peur que tout ceci finissent par nous dépasser. On est pas des héros Bob, on est des vidéastes, on a rien à faire ici. Ce monde... C'est... Je sais pas comment l'expliquer. On se croirait dans un jeu vidéo, et j'aime pas ça. On joue avec nos vies, et je sens qu'un jour ou l'autre, il y aura un accident. On a à peine réussi à maîtriser une poignée de soldats... Si on est face à une armée, on va faire quoi ? »

Bob se gratta la barbe, qui avait pas mal poussé entre deux, étant dans l'incapacité totale de se raser. Fanta trouvait que ça lui donnait l'air plus âgé, Fred disait lui qu'il ressemblait à « un sapin dégarni », chacun sa vision des choses. Il finit par froncer les sourcils, et prit un ton terriblement sérieux, qu'il n'utilisait avec lui que pour traiter de sujets graves.

« Je comprends ton point de vue. Moi aussi je trouve que ça va trop loin. Mais le truc, c'est qu'on est là, c'est un fait, et que la survie de ce monde et du notre repose possiblement sur un homme, qui est notre ami, qui a des super-pouvoirs, et qui a besoin de nous pour ça. C'est de notre devoir de l'épauler. On a dépassé le stade de « juste des vidéastes ». On est dans quelque chose de bien plus grand. Et puis ce monde est génial, on découvre de nouvelles choses, encore et encore.

\- Bob... J'ai peur de te perdre. »

L'intéressé se figea, et releva les yeux vers son ami, perplexe.

« Me fais pas ça Fanta. Ne sois pas sentimental, je déteste ça. Je suis pas faible, je sais me battre, et je vais me battre. Bien sûr que tu as peur de me perdre, moi aussi j'ai peur de te perdre. Mais on peut pas s'arrêter à ça, on doit avancer. On... On doit se faire une promesse.

\- Quelle promesse ?

\- Que si l'un de nous deux y reste, l'autre doit avancer, sans se retourner, parce que l'autre sera toujours fier de ce qu'il a accompli.

\- Bob...

\- Promet-le. »

Fanta baissa la tête, serra les mâchoires et laissa échapper un petit « Je te le promets » auquel Bob répondit d'un grand sourire. Un bruit à leur droite attira leur attention. Balthazar se laissa tomber à côté de son double, les yeux rouge. Il raviva la flamme mourrante du feu de camp d'un geste de main.

« Tout va bien ? Demanda Bob, inquiet de son silence.

\- Cauchemar, grogna simplement l'intéressé. C'est normal, ça arrive souvent. Vivre avec un démon ça n'a que des inconvénients. Je préfère me réveiller et m'assurer que tout va bien plutôt que de le laisser gambader dans ma tête au risque de prendre le contrôle. C'est un reste de lapin ? »

Bob arracha un morceau de viande et lui tendit. Balthazar l'avala rapidement, puis lança un regard aux deux hommes, suspicieux.

« Je vous ai interrompu ? J'ai vu que vous étiez en grande discussion avant que j'arrive.

\- Non, répondit rapidement Bob, coupant la parole à Fanta. On discutait de ce qu'on ferait une fois rentrés chez nous, dans l'autre monde.

\- Ah. C'est bien ? Je veux dire... De l'autre côté.

\- C'est... Plus civilisé, et il y a des voitures, des ordinateurs, … De la technologie.

\- Des voitures ? Ca ressemble à quoi ? »

Les deux vidéastes se lancèrent un regard amusé. Ce monde était aussi civilisé qu'au moyen-âge, ils ignoraient tout de la technologie. Fanta se gratta la barbe, réalisant lui aussi qu'il avait besoin d'un rasage urgent, réfléchissant. Il finit par prendre la parole.

« C'est... Euh... Des trucs en métal pouvant contenir des gens, sur quatre roues et avec un moteur. Ca marche avec du pétrôle.

\- Du quoi ?

\- Une ressource très précieuse, répondit Bob. C'est... Un truc qui colle, noir, liquide, et l'espèce humaine peut pas s'en passer. Presque tout marche au pétrôle. Et à l'électricité. Vous verrez, quand vous inventerez ça ici, vous allez adorer. »

Balthazar pencha la tête légèrement sur le côté, curieux. C'était dans sa nature de toute façon. Fanta mit fin à la conversation, baîllant.

« Allez vous coucher tous les deux, dit calmement Balthazar, je vais prendre le der... »

Un craquement dans les fourrés les fit se retourner, tous les trois. Bob posa une main sur sa hache, Fanta sur son arbalète, sur ses gardes. Un homme approcha, en titubant, blessé. Il s'écroula au sol à leur pieds. Balthazar bondit, paniqué.

« Grunlek ? Grunlek ! »

Il secoua le nain, qui toussa faiblement. Il attrapa Bob par la robe.

« Mah... Mahyar... Libéré... Sauver... Vite... »

Il sombra dans l'inconscience, dans les bras de son ami. Balthazar retira le haut de son armure en plates, couleur charbon, dévoilant une blessure impressionnante sur son flanc, probablement un coup de hache, ou un coup d'épée.

« Le seau est effacé, il n'est plus sous contrôle, expliqua Balthazar. Il a peut être aidé Mahyar à fuir. Je l'espère. Fanta, va réveiller Théo, on va avoir besoin de lui. Grunlek ? Eh vieux, reste avec moi, on va te soigner. »

* * *

 _Deux jours plus tôt..._

Mahyar était en piteux état, couché sur le sol, recroquevillé sur lui-même, sale, fatigué, affamé et surtout assoiffé. Il ne savait pas ce qui était le pire. Partout autour de lui, sur les murs et le sol, étaient griffonnés des symboles étranges, témoignant de ses recherches sur le symbole de Mitakor. Ca lui occupait l'esprit, il en avait besoin pour ne pas perdre la tête. Ses pouvoirs se développaient bien plus vite que sa capacité à les maîtriser, mais il avait un plan en tête. Il voulait à tout prix contrôler Grunlek, pour lui rendre ensuite ses pleins mouvements et l'envoyer chercher de l'aide, mais pour cela, il avait besoin de ce symbole. Il pensait commencer à le maîtriser, à force d'entraînement, mais la fatigue et le manque d'expérience pourraient le tuer. C'est ce contre quoi l'avait mis en garde Bob, et il l'avait bien assimilé ces derniers jours.

Plus il forçait sur la magie, plus il devenait vulnérable. Mais plus ses sorts devenaient précis et incroyablement dévastateur. Pas plus tard que la veille, il avait créé une panique monstre en faisant pousser un pommier dans sa cellule, de plusieurs dizaines de mètres de haut. On l'avait déplacé dans une cellule soit disant plus sécurisée, il s'était rapidement débarassé de ses chaînes. Le verrou était lui protégé par un sortilège qu'il n'arrivait pas à contrecarrer, mais il y travaillait. La porte s'ouvrit, le regard du prisonnier se fit plus vif. Le grand moment était arrivé.

Grunlek von Krayn, « le ténébreux » entra dans la cellule, et referma la porte derrière lui. Mahyar ne bougea pas, patient. Le nain était celui qui le nourissait et devait s'assurer de le garder un minimum en vie. S'il paraissait assez mort, il allait devoir le manipuler, c'est tout ce qu'il attendait.

« Debout, le somna la voix du nain. »

L'homme aux dreads ne bougea pas. Grunlek poussa un soupir agacé, et s'approcha. Il donna un coup de pied à Mahyar, qui lui attrapa la jambe et le tira d'un coup sec, le faisant tomber au sol. Il grimpa dessus, plaça une main sur sa bouche, pour l'empêcher de donner l'alerte, et l'autre dernière sa nuque. Les yeux du prisonnier se mirent à luir. Il récita une incantation dans un langage inconnu, il y eut un flash lumineux, Mahyar fut violemment projeté en arrière, et s'écrasa contre le mur. Il poussa un cri de douleur, avant de se tourner vers Grunlek. Le nain était assis, se massant l'arrière de la tête.

« Mahyar... Qu'est-ce que... ? On est où ?

\- Il faut... Il faut aller chercher les autres, au sud. Ils sont quelque part au sud d'ici. Laisse-moi là, je suis pas assez fort pour suivre, mais il faut que tu les rejoignes.

\- Quoi ? Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Pas le temps. Barre-toi vite d'ici avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte que tu es libre. »

Grunlek hocha négativement la tête. Il attrapa l'un des bras de Mahyar, le souleva et ouvrit la porte. C'était la nuit, il n'y avait personne. Mahyar prit son courage à deux mains et le suivit, en boîtillant. Ils réussirent à s'extirper du camp en se cachant derrière les murs. Cependant, ce fut à la sortie de celui-ci que tout se compliqua. Alors qu'ils croyaient enfin être libre, un escadron qui était partie faire une patrouille tomba nez à nez avec eux.

« Cours ! Cria Grunlek à Mahyar, je m'en charge. J'ai des comptes à régler. »

L'apprenti-mage hocha la tête et s'enfonça dans la forêt, puisant dans ses dernières forces. Grunlek abattit un premier garde d'un coup de poing en fer. Un second lui asséna un violent coup de hache au flanc. Le nain retira l'arme sanguilonante de sa blessure et la renvoya à l'envoyeur, dans la tête de l'ennemi. Les deux autres gardes subirent le même sort. Grunlek traça donc en direction de la forêt, boîtant, vers le Sud. C'était par là qu'étaient ses amis d'après Mahyar, il espérait que son compagnon en avait fait autant. Il ne tarda pas à montrer des signes de fatigue cependant, après deux bons jours de marche, seul, dans la forêt. Sa blessure s'était clairement infectée, et chaque pas devenait une torture. Pourtant, il repéra ce feu de camp, au loin, par ce soir de pleine lune, et il se dirigea vers sa lumière, pleurant presque de joie en reconnaissant la voix de Bob. Il s'effondra devant eux, les avertit que sa mission était remplie, et tomba dans les pommes, pour profiter d'un repos bien mérité.

* * *

 _C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu :3 Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous avaient hâte de revoir Grunlek en tant que Grunlek. Et bien c'est chose faite ! Le prochain chapitre sera probablement plus un chapitre calme. Il va falloir s'accrocher, va y avoir du mouvement ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça me fait toujours plaisir, et à très vite dans Apprentie Pyro-Barbare ! Bisouilles et cœurs sur vous !_


	21. Chapitre 20 : La source magique

_BON-SWAR ! On reprend enfin le Survivant de l'Enfer ! Déjà oui :D J'étais inspirée, du coup je me suis dit qu'écrire la suite tout de suite ça pourrait être cool. Je ne suis cependant pas très très satisfaite de ce chapitre, sauf de la dernière partie. Merci à Loaw, Shueino, Isil-gawien et Dabidouw pour les reviews, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira :3 Bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre 20 : La source magique**

 _Dans un camp au beau milieu des bois..._

Grunlek reprit doucement connaissance, bandé sur tout le côté droit, allongé à côté du feu sur une vieille couchette abîmée qu'il reconnut immédiatement comme étant la sienne. Près de lui était assis un parfait inconnu, aux cheveux courts bruns et aux vêtements étranges, ceux de Théo ou Shin à en juger leur couleur, la main perdue dans la fourrure blanche soyeuse d'Eden. Le nain ne dit rien, mais ses sourcils se froncèrent. C'était qui celui-là ? Comment avait-il apprivoisé SA louve ? Eden releva les oreilles en voyant qu'il avait ouvert les yeux. Elle s'approcha timidement et poussa un peu sa main du bout du museau. Grunlek lui sourit et lui carressa la tête.

« Hey toi. Tu m'as manqué. »

L'inconnu sembla sortir de ses rêveries, pour poser ses yeux bleus azur sur lui. Il eut un mouvement de recul, prenant conscience qu'il était réveillé.

« Ah ! Euh... Bonjour. Content de voir que tu es réveillé. Je m'appelle Krayn, tout va bien. »

Grunlek se releva en position assise, en serrant les dents, cherchant les autres du regard. Il ne tarda pas à voir un second inconnu, un peu plus en retrait, assez grand et chauve, en pleine discussion avec un sosie de Balthazar aux cheveux courts.

« Qui êtes vous ? Demanda Grunlek. Où sont mes amis ? Un... Un paladin, un pyromage et un archer, je... je devais leur dire que...

\- Shin est dans un arbre un peu plus loin, avec Seb. Théo, Balthazar et Fred sont partis à la recherche de Mahyar. Tu as dit qu'il avait été libéré, donc ils fouillent les bois pour le retrouver.

\- Tu connais Mahyar ? Demanda le nain, surpris. »

Krayn hocha la tête. Fanta et Bob, alertés par l'agitation se rapprochèrent du feu. Grunlek fronça les sourcils devant le Pyro-Barbare, le détaillant de haut en bas, très perturbé. L'intéressé, nerveux, se mit à sautiller sur place.

« Hey, ça va mieux ? T'avais pas l'air bien tout à l'heure. Je m'appelle Bob, voici Fanta.

\- Tu ressembles à...

\- Balthazar, oui, je sais, dit-il en soupirant. Mais si ça peut aider, lui a les cheveux longs et crasseux, moi c'est court et touuuuuuut soyeux, haaanw. Pas vrai Fanta ? »

Son meilleur ami, pris de court, eut un mouvement de recul. Il finit par hocher timidement la tête, plus pour éviter de le vexer qu'autre chose. Pour tout dire, hormis lui qui était relativement épargné à ce niveau là, les cheveux de Bob et de tous les autres aventuriers grouillaient de morceaux de terre, de mousse. Seb avait même sorti une grosse araignée de sa tignasse quelques heures plus tôt, en criant comme une fillette et en hurlant à Shin de tirer dessus.

« Tu devrais pas te lever tout de suite, dit simplement Fanta en voyant Grunlek essayer. Théo a dit que ta blessure était profonde et que t'allais avoir besoin de repos.

\- Théo n'est pas là, grogna le nain, en s'appuyant sur Eden pour se relever. Mahyar est poursuivi par des gardes, s'ils remettent la main dessus, on est très mal. Je compte pas rester ici à me la couler douce pendant qu'il risque sa peau. Vous faites ce que vous voulez, moi j'y retourne. »

Il fit deux pas et s'écroula lamentablement au sol. Fanta sourit, compatissant.

« Ouais, il a dit aussi que t'allais tenter de faire ça et qu'il t'avait régénéré assez pour que tu fasses deux pas.

\- J'avais parié cinq, ajouta Bob. »

Krayn aida le nain à se recoucher près du feu. Il boudait. Shin et Seb ne tardèrent pas à revenir, avec six lapins. Le demi-élémentaire semblait ravi.

« On a trouvé un terrier de lapins, on va se faire un de ses festins ce soir ! Oh Grunlek ! T'es réveillé vieux ? Tu nous a fait sacrément peur. Content de te revoir parmi nous en tout cas. »

Il lui donna une petite tape amicale dans le dos avant de se diriger vers le feu, pour cuisiner ses lapins. Grunlek jeta un regard vers la forêt, poussa un soupir et se rallongea. Quitte à rester coincer ici, autant que ça passe le plus vite possible. Il ferma les yeux et se rendormit calmement.

* * *

 _Plus loin dans la forêt..._

Balthazar, Théo et Fred suivaient une piste depuis maintenant quelques heures, sans vraiment savoir où est-ce que tout ça allait les mener. L'après-midi était déjà bien entamée, et toujours aucun signe de Mahyar. Ils étaient à cheval, tous trois, et avançaient à chacun à dix mètres les uns des autres pour être sûr de couvrir un maximum de terrain, mais aussi d'être à portée de voix en cas de problème. En vérité, seul Théo était doué en traque, et les deux autres se contentaient de le suivre à distance. Shin aurait été plus utile, mais il avait insisté pour rester près de Grunlek.

« Il y a beaucoup de passages dans les bois, grogna Théo. Il y a tout plein de traces de sabots de chevaux, de pas, …

\- Il est peut-être poursuivi, dit calemement le pyromage. Il est potentiellement l'homme le plus puissant de cette région, j'ai un peu peur que tous les mages, les Eglises se mettent à lui courir derrière. Sans compter ceux qui l'ont kidnappé. Ce serait bien qu'on réussisse à le retrouver avant eux, sans en croiser aucun. »

Lumière stoppa soudainement sa marche, nerveuse. Théo posa immédiatement une main sur son épée. Son cheval n'agissait jamais de manière inconsidérée, s'il s'était stoppé c'est qu'il avait vu ou entendu quelque chose. Théo fit un signe de mains à Bob et Fred, qui se rapprochèrent.

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, lâcha rapidement le paladin. »

Les trois se turent, cherchant un quelconque son suspect. Ils finirent par entendre un léger froissement dans les buissons. Théo posa pied à terre, et écarta prudemment les feuilles d'un buisson. Rien. Un rire leur parvint finalement aux oreilles, clair. Ils firent volte-face. Balthazar poussa un soupir agacé et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Comme c'est étonnant, dit-il froidement.

\- Tu pourrais être plus content de me voir fiston.

\- Trois chose. Un. Non tu ne l'auras pas. Deux. Non je ne veux pas que tu viennes avec nous. Trois. Oui je vais bien. C'est bon, on peut y aller ? »

Enoch Lennon haussa un sourcil devant l'attitude provocatrice de son rejeton. Il se demandait bien comment il avait deviné qu'il venait pour la source magique puissante de ces bois. C'était même totalement par hasard qu'il les avaient vu, quelques heures plus tôt.

« Allons... Balthazar, tu me connais. Il y a quelque chose de très puissant dans ces bras, si tu es là, c'est que tu la veux aussi.

\- Je sais ce qu'est cette source magique, et je ne veux pas que tu la découvres Papa, j'ai pas besoin de toi dans mes pattes. Tu n'es là que pour tes intérêts. »

Théo toussa doucement.

« Est-ce que vous avez un moyen de la localiser ?

\- Théo ! Non ! Grogna Balthazar.

\- Il a pas tort, dit rapidement Fred derrière. On a besoin de le localiser rapidement, tu l'as dit toi même. »

Enoch sautilla, ravi de voir qu'ils finissaient par l'accepter parmi eux. Balthazar croisa les bras sur son torse, mauvais et mis sa monture en marche. Enoch monta derrière Théo, qui se tendit légèrement en sachant l'abomination qui se trouvait juste derrière lui, mais il l'acceptait.

« C'est tout droit. Je suis trop content, je vais pouvoir mieux observer mon fiston chéri dans son milieu naturel et...

\- Ta gueule, grogna Théo. Tu nous conduit à Mahyar, on le récupère et après je te laisse trois minutes pour déguerpir avant que je t'enfonce mon épée dans le cœur.

\- Tout doux petit soldat, je suis peut être plutôt « cool » comme démon, mais si je le voulais, je pourrais vous réduire en cendre vous, votre cheval, cette forêt, la région et la moitié de la suivante. »

Théo serra les dents réfreinant ses pulsions meurtrières et mit Lumière au trop.

* * *

Mahyar était totalement perdu. Il avait trouvé refuge dans une petite grotte et avait fait poussé du lierre devant l'entrée pour se protéger. Il ne savait pas où il était, il avait froid, faim, soif, il était encore un peu faible suite aux récents événements. Pour tout dire, toute motivation l'avait quitté, et il espérait maintenant qu'on le retrouve. Grunlek avait du avoir plus de chance que lui et retrouver le groupe, ils devaient donc le chercher. Il l'espérait tout du moins. Il avait tenté de faire du feu sans succès, la seule source de nourriture ici étaient les vers de terre et il se jura de mourir avant de devoir avaler ces saloperies.

Un bruit non-loin de là le fit sursauter. Il se rapprocha du lierre, et l'écarta doucement, avant de reculer. Devant l'entrée se trouvait l'un des gardes qu'il avait combattu avec Grunlek. Il se colla contre la paroi et contrôla sa respiration. Il ne devait plus faire le moindre bruit.

« La source magique est dans le coin, dit l'homme. Il ne doit pas être loin, fouillez-moi ces bois ! Le maître rentre ce soir, je veux qu'il soit de nouveau dans sa cellule. C'est ça où vous serez tous executés ! Moi y compris ! On se dépêche. »

L'homme descendit de cheval. Mahyar sentit le battements de son cœur accélérer. Le lierre était-il assez épais pour le masquer entièrement ? L'idée d'en faire plus lui traversa l'esprit, mais la peu de se trahir était encore plus forte. Il recula doucement dans le fond de la grotte. Calme. Il devait rester calme. Pourquoi tout ça lui arrivait ? Il n'avait rien demandé, il voulait juste continuer à produire des jeux de rôle et streamer, là, tout ce qui se produisait le dépassait. Il sentit un frémissement dans ses mains. Ses pouvoirs voulaient exprimer leur avis eux aussi. Il pourrait détruire cette armée. Mais Bob lui avait dit qu'il risquait d'y rester.

Il serra les poings, attrapa un rocher et le lança à travers le lierre, le faisant ricocher contre la monture. Il prit de l'élan, ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'une lumière dorée et il traversa les végétaux. Le cheval, pris de court, se cabra, avant de partir au galop, son cavalier s'aggripant du mieux qu'il pouvait sur son dos. Mahyar se dirigea vers le centre de la carrière. Les chevaux se dirigeaient tous vers lui. Il souffla un coup, priant pour que ça fonctionne.

Ses mains se mirent à luire, des morceaux de bois commencèrent à se soulever du sol. Il ferma les yeux, attendit que les chevaux passent dessus, et il leva les bras. Le bois se leva d'un coup, coupant net montures et cavaliers en deux. Les plus prudents tentèrent de reculer, des racines les emprisonnèrent, serrant tellement fort que colonnes et os se brisaient sous sa force. Il finit par relâcher son pouvoir, et tomba à genoux, épuisé. Il créa une brèche dans le mur de bois créé et sorti, découvrant une vision cauchemardesque. Des dizaines de cavaliers, prisonniers, certains en train d'agoniser, d'autres broyés par les branches.

Il poussa un soupir. Ils avaient voulu le tuer. Il essayait de s'en convaincre pour ne pas s'en vouloir. Il récupéra une épée sur l'un des corps et reprit sa route à travers les bois. Il devait avancer, et vite.

* * *

 _C'est tout pour ce chapitre :3 J'espère que ça vous a plu, on se retrouve vite pour Apprentie Pyro-Barbare ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, je vous fait des bisouilles et à très vite !_


	22. Chapitre 21 : Essence magique

_BON-SWAR ! Allez hop, on enchaîne avec la suite du Survivant de l'Enfer ! Pour Apprentie Pyro-Barbare, il faudra attendre un peu, puisque je vais travailler un peu Tyrnformen après ce chapitre ^^ Je dois également vous remercier. Les gens, on a atteint les 100 reviews et les 10 000 vues sur Le Survivant de l'Enfer ! C'est énorme ! Bref, merci à S'yelenn, Yuma Kurotsuki, Kalynea, Dabidouw, juliabakura et Tyessa pour les reviews, on est repartis, chapitre 21 ! Bonne lecture :D_

 **Chapitre 21 : Essence magique**

 _Dans un camp au beau milieu des bois..._

Grunlek ouvrit de nouveau les yeux le lendemain matin, toujours sur sa vieille couchette. Il se sentait déjà un peu mieux, quoi que toujours faible. En regardant autour de lui, il aperçut immédiatement Shin au loin, en train de surveiller les environs, et ce « Krayn », assis dans la pelouse en train de jouer avec Eden. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Il ne savait pas s'il était jaloux, mais voir Eden s'intéresser à un autre que lui ne lui plaisait pas. Il tourna la tête, avant de bondir en arrière dans un petit cri en découvrant Bob Lennon à quelques centimètres de de son visage, un grand sourire illuminant son visage.

« Bien dormi ? Je crois que tout le Cratère a du t'entendre ronfler cette nuit. Même Fred arrive pas à te surpasser !

\- Bob... le réprimanda Fanta, derrière lui, occupé à faire cuire des lapins. Laisse-le tranquille. »

Le Pyro-Barbare leva les mains, en signe de soumission, et s'éloigna pour aller discuter avec Shin. Seb l'observa s'éloigner un moment, avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur la création de son arc. Il avait eu envie d'apprendre à tirer, après avoir vu le demi-élémentaire chasser, et Shin lui avait promis de l'entraîner s'il réussissait à construire son propre matériel. Il lui avait ensuite donné de la ficelle, un bout de bois, et l'avait laissé se démerder. Au moins, ça l'occupait.

Grunlek prit appui sur son bras métallique et se releva doucement, sous le regard vigilant de Fanta. Il fit quelques pas. Ses muscles endoloris le firent tituber un moment, il tomba et se remit immédiatement debout. Sa tête tournait un peu, mais il tenait debout, c'était déjà ça. Une masse de poils blancs courut vers lui, un bâton gigantesque dans la gueule. Eden lâcha son jouet aux pieds du nain et vint se frotter contre lui en couinant doucement. Krayn s'approcha lui aussi, sourire aux lèvres. Le nain lui jeta un regard méfiant, lourd de sous-entendus, tout en serrant sa louve contre lui, dans un geste qui se voulait protecteur.

« Ils ne sont toujours pas rentrés ? Finit par demander l'ingénieur, légèrement inquiet.

\- Non, répondit tristement Seb. J'espère qu'ils vont le retrouver. »

Shin et Bob se rapprochèrent du groupe, tout en continuant de discuter, à propos de sexe et de demoiselles à en juger par les bribes de phrases qu'ils réussirent à capter. Le demi-élémentaire semblait même parfaitement maîtriser son sujet. A leur arrivée, les autres détournèrent le regard, un petit peu gênés. Bob s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche quand une faible impulsion se fit ressentir dans le sol. L'ingénieur et l'archer se lancèrent un regard paniqué.

« Ça va pas recommencer... grogna Shin. »

Le ciel ne tarda pas à se couvrir vers l'ouest. Mais au lieu de la secousse qu'ils attendaient, ce fut une forte impulsion qui les mit tous à terre, d'origine clairement magique. Shin se releva, faisant un tour sur lui-même, complètement déboussolé. L'impulsion avait fortement touché sa psyché, et le bras de Grunlek semblait lui aussi avoir réagi. Il secoua la tête, tentant d'aligner deux pensées dans sa petite tête, et finit par prendre la parole, essoufflé.

« Magie inconnue, finit-il par sortir. C'est très étrange.

\- Mahyar ? Demanda Grunlek.

\- Mahyar, confirma Shin. »

Le groupe fit rapidement ses affaires, sautèrent sur les chevaux et prirent la route, au galop, droit vers la source qui avait produit ça.

* * *

 _Plus loin, dans la forêt..._

Balthazar était en train d'examiner le tas informe de soldats coincé dans le bois d'un gigantesque arbre, sourcils froncés, perdu dans ses pensées. Théo achevait sans pitié les derniers survivants du massacre, un sourire satisfait collé au visage. Enoch se tenait en arrière, un brin impressionné, Fred à ses côtés, qui n'avait pas trop envie d'approcher les cadavres.

« C'est le travail de Mahyar, sans aucun doute, dit sombrement Bob. Mais ses pouvoirs se développent beaucoup trop rapidement... Cet arbre n'aurait pas du faire cette taille, il est en train de perdre le contrôle. C'est pas bon du tout, il va falloir faire très attention lorsqu'on va le retrouver.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « perdre le contrôle » ? demanda Fred au loin. »

Le mage prit un instant pour réfléchir, et attrapa une branche, au sol. Il se tourna vers Fred.

« Tu vois, ça c'est la magie de Mahyar. A chaque fois qu'il l'utilise alors qu'il n'y est pas préparé, le bâton s'allonge d'un côté. Mais plus il l'utilise, plus l'autre côté a du mal à tenir et à rester droit. Et lorsque le seuil critique sera atteint... »

Il brisa la branche en deux, arrachant un frisson au vidéaste et un sourire à Enoch.

« Pour me prendre pour exemple, quand ma branche craque, je me transforme en démon, et c'est pas cool du tout à voir.

\- Parle pour toi, marmonna Enoch dans sa barbe.

\- Mais sa magie est nouvelle, et imprévisible, continua Bob, en l'ignorant royalement. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer quand il va arriver en phase terminale. On repart tout de suite. Les cadavres sont récents, quelques heures tout au plus. Si mes calculs sont bons, il a dû forcément se reposer après ça. Il ne doit donc plus être loin. »

Ils remontèrent à cheval, et suivirent les traces, dans un silence pesant. Enoch avait invoqué son propre cheval, et était devant, sourcils froncés. Il adorait beaucoup trop ça pour son fils, qui tentait de ne pas laisser d'écart entre son cheval et le sien. Il craignait que son père ne s'attaque à Mahyar dès lors qu'il l'aurait dans son champ de vision, et il se tenait prêt à faire barrage de son corps pour empêcher ça. Le diable n'était pas vraiment connu pour sa fidélité. Son fils cherchait toujours ce qu'il voulait à Mahyar, mais il avait l'amère impression qu'il ne le découvrirait que lorsqu'il serait trop tard.

Alors qu'ils approchaient d'un petit ruisseau, un détail attira l'attention d'Enoch, qui descendit même pour l'étudier. Bob fit ralentir l'allure de son cheval, un sourcil légèrement surélevé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ?

\- De la merde, répondit le plus simplement du monde. »

Il porta la « merde » à ses lèvres, sous le regard absolument horrifié de son fils, bouche bée. Lui qui avait été élevé en milieu citadin, plonger sa main dans de la bouse, pire encore, la mettre à sa bouche, était totalement inenvisageable. Une légère nausée le prit au tripes, et il détourna le regard.

« De la merde de troll, pour être plus précis. Et toute proche. Et à en juger par les traces de pas, il poursuit notre cible. »

Théo et Fred rejoignirent les deux Lennon. Théo posa pied à terre, pour examiner la bouse avec Enoch, sous le regard désespéré des deux autres. Bob décida de continuer à avancer à pied, les laissant tous deux à leurs déductions. Fred lui emboîta le pas, ce serait toujours plus passionnant que d'entendre un paladin et le Diable discuter de la réjouissance sortant des fesses des trolls. Les empreintes étaient très fraîches, quelques minutes tout au plus. Ils étaient persuadés que Mahyar n'était pas loin. C'est pourquoi Bob accéléra légèrement le pas.

« Il y a eu un combat ici, expliqua t-il rapidement. Les traces sont plus profondes, et elles ne datent que de quelques minutes. Mahyar ! Mahyar ! Tu nous entends ? »

Ils se turent tous deux, espérant une réponse. Il n'y eut rien, tout d'abord, puis un grognement de douleur leur parvint aux oreilles, celui du troll. Balthazar traça à travers la forêt, sautant au dessus des buissons pour aller plus vite, Fred essayant d'en faire de même derrière lui. Ils ne tardèrent pas à tomber sur une scène que Fred n'aurait jamais cru voir de toute sa vie. Mahyar se trouvait là, debout, le visage déformé par la colère et les dreads volant derrière lui, comme si elles avaient prises leur indépendance, en train de faire pousser un arbre sur le troll, qui spasmait, agonisant. Balthazar fit un signe à Fred, pour qu'il reste en arrière.

« Retourne chercher Théo et mon père. Je vais m'en occuper, si on l'approche maintenant, il va nous tuer. »

Il hocha rapidement la tête, et disparut à travers la forêt, en courant. Balthazar prit une inspiration et fit un pas en avant, attirant l'attention de Mahyar. Ses yeux brillaient, d'une lueur dorée, folle. Il lâcha le troll, qui mourut dans un dernier râle, pour se tourner vers lui.

« Mahyar ? Tu m'entends ? Tu dois te calmer. Tu es en train de te détruire, on a pas fait tout ce chemin pour devoir te tuer. Inspire calmement, arrête d'utiliser la magie. Ta mana est à plat, si tu continues à l'utiliser, tu vas te tuer tout seul. »

Il s'approcha doucement, pas à pas, yeux dans les yeux, espérant que son ton autoritaire suffise à faire obéir l'esprit de son interlocuteur. Mahyar semblait l'écouter, son visage se détendait progressivement, mais cette lueur dans ces yeux, elle, ne le quittait pas. Précautionneusement, Bob posa sa main sur son épaule, puis constatant qu'il ne l'agressait pas dans l'immédiat, lui envoya une petite impulsion magique, le mettant à terre, inconscient. Théo accourut alors, Fred et Enoch non loin derrière.

« Il va bien ? Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, répondit Balthazar. Il va dormir un petit moment, ça lui permettra de se calmer. Il est temps de rentrer, les autres doivent commencer à s'inquiéter.

\- Bob, dégage, dit calmement Théo.

\- Quoi ? »

Il se retourna d'un coup. Mahyar s'était levé, les yeux blancs lumineux posés sur lui. Il tendit une main dans sa direction, le ciel commença à se couvrir. De toute évidence, l'esprit du petit sorcier n'avait pas apprécié de se faire dicter sa conduite par un demi-diable.

« Merde, marmonna le mage. »

Théo n'écouta que son instinct et se jeta sur le mage, le protégeant de son corps, avant qu'un arbre ne poussent tout autour d'eux, les emprisonnant. L'armure de Théo permit de garder un écart avec l'écorce. Bob tenta d'hurler, effrayé, détestant cet enfermement soudain lui rappelant des dizaines de mauvais souvenirs, mais une impulsion magique, la même qu'il avait envoyé à Mahyar quelques secondes plus tôt, lui revint au visage, l'assommant, bien plus forte que la sienne, faisant trembler toute la région. Sous ses mains, le paladin, qui commençait à paniquer, sentit la peau du demi-diable se couvrir d'écailles.

« Ça fait vraiment chier les voyages, grogna t-il. »

* * *

 _C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Je ne suis pas franchement satisfaite de ce chapitre pour tout dire. Je le trouve moyen, et j'ai eu bien du mal à l'écrire. J'espère néanmoins qu'il vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review ! Je vous fais des bisouilles et on se retrouve le plus vite possible dans Apprentie Pyro-Barbare ! Merci d'avoir lu !_


	23. Chapitre 22 : Accalmie

_Hey ! On est de retour pour Le Survivant de l'Enfer ! J'espère que la suite de l'histoire vous plaira ! Pour commencer, merci à Isil-gawien, S'yelenn, Titine, Filiane et calinou41 pour les reviews ! On est repartis !_

 **Chapitre 22 : Accalmie**

« Bob, s'il te plaît, réveille-toi. C'est suffisamment la merde là. Je peux même pas attraper mon épée pour te la planter dans le cœur si jamais tu... Putain, réveille-toi ! »

Les yeux du demi-diable restaient clos malgré ses suppliques, et sa peau commençait à devenir de plus en plus rouge. Mais ce n'était pas le plus urgent pour le moment. L'air frais devenait de plus en plus rare, et démon ou pas, tout deux y passeraient dans quelques minutes s'ils ne faisaient rien. Théo tenta de donner un grand coup de coude dans l'écorce, sans succès. C'était très solide, il n'y avait aucun doute. Bob finit par pousser un grognement, et ouvrit les yeux. Il jeta un regard paniqué autour de lui, puis à ses bras couverts d'écailles, puis à Théo et son épée, toujours dans son fourreau.

« On est où ? Qu'est... Eh ! Laissez-nous sortir !

\- Bob, ta gueule s'il te plaît. On nous entend pas, on a presque plus d'air. On va crever si on sort pas d'ici très vite. T'as moyen d'argumenter avec ton démon pour qu'il nous fasse sortir ?

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça, il va exiger quelque chose en retour, et t'es le seul truc assez prêt qui représente un danger pour lui. Je ne veux pas te tuer Théo.

\- Ne t'occupes pas de moi. Au pire, il me plante, et... ? Je peux me soigner.

\- Tu dis ça pour me rassurer ?

\- Bien sûr que je dis ça pour te rassurer, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?! »

Bob se mordit la langue. Il poussa un soupir et ferma les yeux. Théo le regarda faire, sur ses gardes, prêt à se défendre ou tenter d'esquiver en cas d'attaque. Il ignorait tout du combat se jouant dans la tête du mage. Il essayait à la fois de montrer au démon ce qu'il gagnerait à être libéré, tout en essayant de protéger son compagnon. Mais il voulait le sang du paladin, indéniablement. Il voulait se venger de lui, pour son sale caractère, toutes les mauvaises blagues ayant blessé Balthazar par le passé. Le mage finit par lui autoriser l'acte, par dépit, en espérant que Théo avait un plan.

Le guerrier vit la peau de son compagnon se mettre à rougir de nouveau. Deux immenses cornes apparurent bientôt sur son crâne. L'arbre craqua quand le démon commença à grandir, ayant du mal à supporter la pression de celui-ci sur l'écorce. Théo se retrouva bientôt compresser contre l'écorce, écrasé par le démon continuant de grandir. Un bout d'écorce craqua derrière lui. L'inquisiteur donna un grand coup dedans et tomba en arrière, dans l'herbe, sous le regard d'Enoch, Fred, mais aussi le reste du groupe, arrivant tout juste, essoufflés. Mahyar, de l'autre côté, était à terre. Cet ultime effort avait semble t-il eut raison de lui. Théo se releva.

« Barrez-vous ! Bob a changé de forme, il... »

L'arbre explosa, et une gigantesque créature rouge poussa un énorme grognement. Théo se sentit soulever du sol, comme une brindille. Il tenta de se débattre, le démon resserra son emprise sur sa taille.

« Toi, grogna le monstre. Tu vas brûler. »

Un toussotement derrière eux alerta le démon. Enoch s'approcha, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il s'inclina devant le démon, en riant.

« Je te tire mon chapeau. Mais soyons sérieux une seconde. En d'autres situations, j'aurais été ravi de te voir détruire le monde, et tout ça, mais là tout de suite, on a d'autres chats à fouetter. Pouvez-vous relâcher mon fils s'il vous plaît ?

\- Et pourquoi ça ?!

\- Parce que je suis Enoch, ton père, et que si tu ne le fais pas, je te mets la fessée devant tous tes copains, Balthazar. »

Le démon grogna, hésitant. Finalement, ses ailes se rétractèrent. Il lâcha Théo, qui s'écrasa dans un « bong » métallique au sol, et le démon se mit à rétrécir. Bob reprit forme humaine, dans les vapes et à poil. Shin s'empressa de retirer sa cape pour l'enrouler dedans. Le groupe se rassembla autour de Mahyar, couché au sol. Grunlek s'accroupit près de lui et posa une main sur son front.

« Il est brûlant. Je peux sentir sa psyché dans mon bras. Il est en surcharge magique. J'espère que ce petit temps calme lui permettra de se calmer un peu.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait si ce n'est pas le cas ? Demanda Fanta. Vous avez vu ce qu'il a fait à ces soldats ? A Théo et Bob ? Je le sens pas.

\- On a pas tellement le choix, lâcha une petite voix derrière eux. »

Balthazar, retenu par Shin s'avança fébrilement vers le groupe. Il avait encore quelques écailles sur le visage et deux bouts de cornes, se rétractant petit à petit, ce qui le faisait souffrir, à en juger par ses grimace à chaque millimètre rentré dans son crâne. Il pointa Mahyar de la main.

« S'il ne se calme pas, il va mourir. On ne peut pas jouer avec la magie sans en payer les conséquences. Il y a toujours des conséquences. Je ne pense pas que cette expérience aura affecté sa psyché aujourd'hui, puisque c'est la première fois qu'il l'utilise vraiment, mais sur le long terme, l'abus de magie pourrait le rendre fou, voir le pousser à mettre fin à ses jours. Je propose qu'on s'installe dans la petite clairière juste derrière. Attachez-le, par précaution, il a besoin de repos. Et moi aussi. »

Ils ramassèrent leurs affaires en silence en se dirigeant vers l'endroit indiqué par le mage. Aucun ne souhaitait briser le calme, perdus dans leur pensée. Fanta était toujours inquiet pour son meilleur ami, qui appréciait beaucoup trop ces événements à son goût. Krayn était en retrait, avec Fred, songeant au fait que plus rien ne serait comme avant, comme beaucoup de personnes du groupe. Enoch alluma un feu du bout des doigts, alors que Balthazar plongeait dans un profond sommeil, exténué par la mise à mal de sa psyché quelques minutes plus tôt. Théo veillait sur lui, une main sur son épée, juste au cas où. Seb et Shin installèrent Mahyar sur des couvertures, pendant que Fred et Fanta aidaient à l'enchaîner à un arbre. Finalement, d'un commun accord, ils décidèrent tous de dormir. Théo prit le premier tour de garde.

Le réveil fut brutal. Mahyar était en train de se débattre dans ses chaînes, en hurlant de douleur, Balthazar au dessus de lui, faisant ce qu'il pouvait pour le maintenir. Le mage avait pris le dernier tour de garde et l'avait découvert fiévreux, agité. Inquiet, il avait préparé une tisane avec les restes de plantes de ses affaires, pour le soulager. Ça avait été efficace quelques secondes, et la douleur était repartie de plus belle. Paniqué, le mage ne savait plus réellement ce qu'il était censé faire, essayant de lui faire ingérer plus de tisane maladroitement. Théo vint lui porter main forte immédiatement, avec Fanta. Ils planquèrent chacun un des bras de Mahyar au sol pendant que le pyromage continuait de lui faire ingérer la potion.

« Il va bien, dit-il précipitamment. Il a très mal à la tête à cause du retour de la psyché, mais il s'y habituera. C'est bon signe s'il a mal, ça veut dire qu'il est redevenu lui-même. »

La tisane finit par faire effet et Mahyar replongea dans le sommeil, dans un soupir de soulagement de Balthazar. Il se laissa retomber contre un arbre. Les autres étaient assis sur leurs paillasses, le regard encore endormi. Bob ne s'était d'ailleurs lui pas réveillé, roulé en boule contre Eden qu'il serrait contre lui comme une peluche, le visage enfoui dans sa longue fourrure. Grunlek était en train naturellement de préparer un feu, cherchant de quoi cuisiner sur les buissons environnants. Enoch quand à lui était silencieux, analysant néanmoins la moindre réaction de Mahyar, ce qui inquiétait Shin, le seul à l'avoir remarquer.

« Hey Grun', lâcha soudainement Balthazar, ça va mieux ? Tu nous as fait sacrément flipper hein. Content de te voir sur pieds. »

Le nain lui répondit avec un petit sourire tout en continuant son manège. Seb finit par aller l'aider, récupérant diverses plantes, dans l'espoir qu'elles soient pas toxiques, pour aider. C'est d'ailleurs en se baissant pour attraper l'une d'elle que quelque chose de pointu se posa sur son front. Il s'immobilisa, relevant doucement les yeux. La pointe du carreau d'une arbalète était tournée vers lui.

« Les gars ? Je crois qu'on a un problème. »

* * *

 _Arf, ce chapitre fut compliqué à écrire et à mettre en place. C'était le petit moment calme obligatoire pour repartir ensuite sur de nouvelles choses. On arrive bientôt à la fin de la première partie, ça va commencer à devenir intéressant :D J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, on se retrouve bientôt pour Apprentie Pyro-Barbare ! Bisouilles !_


End file.
